The Darkness that Beckons
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: AU. Detective Grayson finds himself in the middle of a battle between supposedly imaginary beasts. Will he choose the right side in the end? Will be become someone new altogether? Rated M just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: The Darkness that Beckons**

A/N: So, I know that I have, like, a billion stories that are unfinished but I've had a severe case of writer's block and this is apparently the only thing my mind was willing to write. Besides, this one may fall into that category as well. No one read my last story and so my brain lost interest in writing it. Do I know how all my unfinished stories will end? Yes, but without proper encouragement and a lack of vocabulary seem to have stopped them momentarily. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this new one. If you don't let me know. If you do, let me know. Enjoy!

~SCP

* * *

Summary: AU. I am taking complete and liberal use of all vamp folklore and, in some cases, pretty much making up some stuff that I feel is conducive to my own personal plotline. I am, knowingly, changing some times and places to suit my story so please do not correct me, because I know. Please, do not leave stupid or angry comments about how I have this wrong or that wrong; I don't care. That's what creative writing is. Duh.

* * *

Molly Seward left the boisterous tavern at half past two in the morning, giggling quietly to herself as she stumbled down the cobblestone street, remembering the drunken, but pleasant, ministrations of the young sailor whose name she had already forgotten. She toyed with the pearl necklace she had borrowed from her mother's jewelry box without her consent, thinking that this trinket had been her lucky charm with the men this evening. Her silly friends had either already gone home or left with other men but she had stayed to keep the young man company. This was not the first time she had left the bar unattended but, unfortunately, it would most likely be the last. The damp night air in Whitechapel was colder than usual and the streetlamps in neighboring London cast an eerie halo of light off to her left as she maneuvered through the streets back home. She did not understand what possessed her to take the back alleys to her flat, but on this night she chose the dark pathways that seemed to tempt her closer and closer.

As she rounded the corner of the third alley, she suddenly became very light-headed and very aware of her surroundings. She quickened her pace as she watched the shadows dancing on the walls next to her, the light playing tricks on her mind and casting spectral hands on the buildings that seemed to reach out to try to snatch her. She dropped her shawl and began to run, fearing the unknown shadows she just knew were creeping up on her; she had yet to see or hear anything and the thought that she was imagining things had crossed her mind but she paid the logic no attention. But of course, logic was going to play no part in tonight's scene. Focusing harder on getting away from her imagination, Molly was not paying attention to where she was running and it was this lack of concentration that caused the poor young woman to trip over her own dress; she tumbled across the stone pavement, scraping her hands, ripping parts of her clothes, and bringing down the hair upon her head.

She paused to collect herself and push the miniscule pain away when she heard a whisper float her way across a gust of exceptionally cold and rank-smelling air. "Are you alright, young beauty?" the whisper flew by her, drowning out all of her surroundings. She spun around on the ground and could see nothing but shadows. "W-who's there?" she croaked out, looking around wildly into the alley. She received no answer except for a very sinister chuckle that emanated from the shadows to her right. The last thing she ever saw was a set of glowing red eyes and her screams fell on dead air as they spilled out of her throat, along with her blood. The only sound heard from that alley was a slight chuckle and the scattering of borrowed pearls.

* * *

Detective Richard Grayson watched the town pass by him as the carriage sauntered through the streets of Westminster on the way to London. He was sure his sullen mood was caused by the bleak, gray atmosphere that England seemed to always possess, compared to the sunshine and encompassing nature of the States where he took up residence a few years ago. 1879 in Europe looked considerably different compared to the States of the same time; Europe seemed to be stuck in the past and that was exactly why Richard left, why he needed to escape his history. This time, he was back in Europe visiting his intimidating uncle, Bruce Wayne, the man who had raised him and had cultured a desire in him to go into law enforcement. While Bruce did much business in London and was very familiar with the townspeople, he actually lived on the outskirts in the rural village of Hyde Park. Richard and his uncle-slash-father had been sent for by the officers of Scotland Yard themselves, requesting any monetary and physical assistance in a case that they could. Richard didn't really want to be doing work on his furlough, but it was a welcome break from the stifling silence and rigor of Wayne Manor.

Bruce had been quiet, as usual, on the whole ride, only speaking to say hello to fellow businessmen or to point out a house that was home to a wealthy and influential friend of his; all of whom, coincidentally, had young, unmarried daughters who were around his age and each possessed a unique and prominent talent related to the aristocratic realm. Richard could do nothing more than roll his eyes at his uncle's not-so-subtle hints that he was not happy with his unattached status. Bruce himself had a few wives, but they had all succumbed to death, most during childbirth, and he was left widowed and without any surviving children. He knew it was no excuse, but Richard always took his uncle's miserable past as the reason for his cold and brisk demeanor now. He was polite, of course, to all of Bruce's patrons, but none of the women sparked any interest in him; he was looking for that cliché, special woman, the one who ignited his heart and his mind more than anyone else could.

He had always harbored a crush on an old friend of the family's, Ms. Mina Harker, a slightly older woman that was very beautiful and seemed to possess a plethora of worldly knowledge. She was independent, intelligent, and not afraid to stand up for herself. She always had an air of sophistication and experience and she represented a different kind of woman that Richard greatly admired, one who was strong and did not silence herself or walk behind her husband. Granted, he had never seen Mina with a man and she claimed that her husband died many years ago, something very few people could corroborate. He was snapped out of his reverie as the carriage entered into the limits of the great city of London and the ambiance changed from a quiet, peaceful calm into the normal hustle and bustle of the big city. Richard frowned as Bruce's friendly demeanor with the outside locals changed into the grim lines of an important businessman on duty.

The carriage rode on for a little while longer, maneuvering through the crowded streets to find the newly erected police headquarters, commonly known as Scotland Yard, and to find their correspondent and old friend, Commissioner Gordon. The carriage stopped a few buildings short of the station and the two men got out, letting the driver know they would not be long. "Alfred, stay close, please," Bruce instructed, giving the man some change. "If you should like a drink or something to eat, that would be acceptable. I don't think we shall be long here, before we move on elsewhere." Alfred nodded and went someplace to set the carriage and relax for a little while. "Come along Richard," Bruce said, motioning toward the new building. "Gordon said he wanted to meet us in his office." Richard just nodded respectfully and followed his uncle toward the station.

He was used to this subservience to his uncle and normally he just followed behind him, keeping his eyes unfocused or on his uncle. As he was walking, though, the world suddenly seemed to slow down and his attention was drawn to the entrance of the post and the odd exchange that was taking place. The Commissioner was out on the steps, talking to a young woman and her group of, well, he didn't know who or what they were, but they were a sight to see. Everyone seemed to be keeping their distance, but at the same time, neither could they look away from them.

"I really do not appreciate antics like this," Gordon was saying politely, acknowledging the young woman. "My department does not have any time for jokes or horror stories, Miss. I respect your difference in beliefs, but please respect the sanctity of the police and the seriousness this case requires. I don't want to see any of you trying to interfere with this anymore, do you understand?" He looked exasperated and unkempt as he looked down from the stoop upon his visitors, clearly disagreeing with whatever words had been exchanged between them.

"I am sorry that you feel that way," responded the young woman, whose voice carried smoothly across the street to Richard's ears. He had struggled to hear most of what Gordon had to say, but her voice sounded as if she were right next to him. It sent chills and flames at the same time coursing throughout his body and he was intoxicated by the mere sight of her. He longed to see more of her, to see her face and hear her words whispered only to him. Never had he been so infatuated with a woman like this before, let alone a woman he did not know and had never seen. It seemed like time dragged on forever and he had to strain to focus on the meeting to keep from getting distracted again. "I had hoped you would take my claims seriously, Commissioner," she began again, filling Richard with awe. "Maybe it would be prudent to your department to employ someone with an open mind. I'm afraid I will have to take these matters into my own hands."

"You keep yourself and your servants, or minions, or whatever they are, out of my investigation," Commissioner Gordon snapped at her, his face bristling with anger at her defiance. "I don't want to see or hear from any of you during this case. I think it would be best if you left now!"

The young woman's stature never changed as she tilted her head in acceptance of his words. "I will ignore your ignorance to my world, and I will bid you good day, sir. I promise, you will not see or hear from us. I hope your unorthodox methods will at least keep the beast at bay, what with all the attention you will bring it. Goodbye, Commissioner." With that she turned around, leaving a flustered Gordon wondering what happened and how he had somehow lost the argument. But Richard was not watching his old friend; instead he was focused on the young woman and the people she was with. In front of her was a young couple, remaining oddly stoic and looking quite young, compared to their companions. The young man had such an odd mixture of shaggy blond, brown, and black hair that it looked green at certain angles and gave him a comical and energetic appearance. He kept close to his blond-haired and fair-skinned companion. Both as them, Richard noticed, looked as though they had very tanned skin that had faded over time, but looked very pale as they were wearing only dark shades of blue and green, respectively.

His eyes then traveled to the very tall and imposing dark man who followed at the back, keeping his eyes trained on the young woman in front of him. His bald head made him look even more menacing as he walked very purposefully in a solid white suit behind the woman who, he could only assume, was his Mistress or something along those lines. He had an almost brotherly affection to his attentions, but for the most part, it was as though he was a bodyguard for the petite, yet profound woman.

And then his eyes could no longer deny looking at the dark angel in the middle. She was quite short, but her attitude made her appear larger than life, dressed in an ancient black dress that encompassed her entire body only to let little patches of porcelain white skin slip out here and there. Her dark hair was pulled into an intricate series of braids, buns, and curls and mostly hidden behind a large black hat with purple roses on the front. He could swear from here, her eyes looked as if they shone a bright amethyst color, making her the most exquisite woman he had ever laid eyes on. It was then, as if she had somehow heard his thoughts, her head turned slowly to look at Richard, their eyes locked and he swore that she looked almost as mystified and intrigued by him as he was by her. Time seemed to stop even more as they kept each other's attention and it wasn't until the tall, dark man placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear that she turned away, breaking the white hot connection their eyes had made.

The world sped back up as she entered into a nearby carriage and drove off and out of London, heading back the same way Richard and his uncle had just come. He had to shake himself out of his stupor as suddenly they were standing in front of the frustrated Commissioner. "Ah, Bruce! Richard! I'm glad you two could make it. Shall we go into my office?" Commissioner Gordon seemed to regain some of his authority as he spoke to them, his body visibly relaxing. "Well we do not need to waste any of your time, Commissioner," Bruce responded, shaking the man's hand. "Why don't we find Alfred and we can have him take us? This way we can talk in private and make use of our time." Gordon nodded and the three of them set out up the block to find Alfred waiting around the corner, ready to take them wherever.

"Everything has been happening over in Whitechapel," the Commissioner said once they had boarded the carriage and given Alfred directions. He shook his head and continued on, "We've had four murders already, but most of them have been vagrants or homeless so we haven't had too much coverage on it. But last night we had a young woman attacked; Molly Seward, the daughter of a prominent Army General, was killed on her way home from the local tavern. Unfortunately, she was last spotted in the company of a young sailor who happens to be bearing the brunt of some of my men. The poor boy didn't leave with her but he's the only lead we have right now. The newspapers have been all over us and, suddenly, all these people are coming out of the woodwork with missing people, mysterious murders, and crazy theories. I'm going out of my mind trying to separate fact from fiction. And it doesn't help when certain people get involved and get everyone worked up over something that doesn't exist!"

"I assume you are referring to your disagreement with Miss Desiree back there?" Bruce questioned, causing Richard's ears to perk up at the mention of the young woman. Commissioner Gordon shook his head and looked tired again. "I know you two have meetings sometimes, Bruce, but I'm sorry, I just can't wrap my head around some of her beliefs and I don't need her horror antics causing an unknown and unreasonable panic within the public." Bruce nodded and continued on, "I find her views somewhat refreshing, I must say. She talks with much conviction and I find it hard to disagree with or find fault with her stories. She is a well-poised young woman, with an immense library of knowledge stored in her mind; sometimes I don't know what to believe when she talks about all the places she has visited and lived. Why, she'd have to be at least 100 years old to amass that much experience, but I just assume it comes down from her family."

Richard was taking all of this information in, wishing he would get a chance himself to meet and talk with this cultured vixen. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to push her out of his mind if he ever wanted to be of use on this case. He cleared his mind as much as he could and forced himself to pay attention and be the detective he had been hired to be. "What did she say?" he asked, not yet ready to give up thinking about her completely. "Did she have an idea as to what has been happening?" "Hardly," Gordon snorted. "She had some cockamamie theory about monsters and nightmarish stories. She was just trying to get me all riled up since I won't let her minions or whatever work on the case. No matter how much money or influence she has, there is no way I'm letting her civilian friends get their noses in this case."

"What kind of theories did Miss Desiree suggest?" Bruce inquired. "Vampires," was all Gordon said, looking outside of the carriage, looking derisive. "Blood-sucking, sleep in the ground, stake-through-the-heart vampires. Ha!" Bruce and Richard just looked at each other, wondering if this was some kind of weird joke. "I'm sorry," Richard said. "Did you say 'vampires'? Is that truly what she claimed was attacking these people?" Gordon just nodded and pushed a tired hand through his disheveled hair. "Yes, vampires. It is as ridiculous as it sounds and I found it hard to take her seriously after that. Usually she is a great deal of help when we need it, but this time I think she is just trying to push what few buttons I have left." Richard paused, not wanting to believe his dark lady was really a superstitious head case. "Has she ever suggested anything like this before?" he asked, somewhat afraid of the answer. "Only to me," Bruce interjected, looking sternly at the officer. "Yes, Gordon, it's true. She has told me fascinating stories of other-worldly creatures and supernatural affinities that it's hard not to believe her. I don't know why you have such a problem with her theories; despite whatever she has told me, she does always help you find what you are looking for."

Gordon sputtered, looking for the right words but could not find them. He resigned himself to a pout-like state and stared out the carriage, trying to recompose himself. Inside, Richard was reeling from everything. There was no way that gorgeous woman was completely insane! Or that his uncle was actually dabbling in her paranormal dalliances as well! It was absurd! He had only been gone for a few years and yet, in such a short time, his entire world seemed to have completely upended itself; his strict, law-abiding, no-nonsense uncle was dabbling in the paranormal world, Gordon did not have complete and utter control of a situation, and he was strangely attracted to a (supposedly) psychotic woman he had never met who was spewing filth about imaginary creatures. The trio finished their ride in silence, Gordon being the only one who spoke near the end of their journey, and that was only to talk to his men who were standing guard at the beginning of the village of Whitechapel.

Alfred stopped the carriage just outside of the town square and let the men know he would wait right there for them when they were finished with their business. Gordon led Bruce and Richard through the eerily quiet streets of Whitechapel, leading them towards a heavily guarded alleyway a few minutes away. Richard kept his eyes open and alert so that he could survey the area around him; he noticed how everyone in the village was watching the law-men with a quiet desperation which he took to mean that the entire town was saddened and frightened by the events that had taken place here. He also saw a young sailor shuttled off to the far side and who seemed to be hiding behind a larger group of young men while an older gentleman, one who was obviously a heavily-decorated general, glared menacingly at him from across the square. He could only assume that this man was the victim's father and the younger man was the poor fellow who had been accused of murdering his precious daughter.

He tore his eyes away from the sad scenes and forced himself into Detective-mode, his eyes on the murder scene and figuring out who had committed the awful crime. "I'm going to warn you now," Gordon finally spoke to them, giving his men a signal to let the trio pass a blockade of officers. "The scene isn't very pretty. We've been utterly baffled by it. She was—well, you'll see, I suppose." He led them to a rather dark alley and over to a small white bundle lying on the ground. Richard frowned as his polished boot knocked a few loose pearls gently across the cobblestone, the rattle echoing rather loudly. "Brown, looks like you missed a few," Gordon ordered, nodding towards the rolling stones. "Bag them up with the rest and send them back to HQ." "I take it they belonged to the young woman?" Bruce inquired as a short and broad man moved quickly to gather the beads into a handkerchief.

Gordon nodded yet again and they stopped right next to the white bundle on the ground. Richard's brain was buzzing excitedly, as it did every time he was on a case. His adrenaline rushed throughout his body, every inch of him on fire, his senses seeming to be overindulged. His brain had already noticed the lack of blood around the crime scene; he frowned at the thought that Gordon's men were rushing and didn't know what they were doing. Why on earth would Gordon have asked them here to help if he was going to have his department already clean up the scene? He huffed, drawing Bruce's attention immediately, the look on his face showing that he shared the same feelings.

"No offense, Commissioner," Richard grunted, staring hard at the covered victim. "But why did you drag us out here if you've already cleaned up the scene? There's no point in us being here and you disturbing this village by letting the body rest here so long." "Well that's just it now, isn't it?" Gordon replied, his eyes growing dark at the accusation of an incompetent department. "We _haven't_ cleaned anything. We haven't touched a thing except to put the cloth over her." Bruce bent down and lifted the sheet off her body, letting everyone see the young woman's body. She was unusually pale, her face frozen in an odd look of terror mixed with an eerie calm. There was slight bruising from where her necklace had obviously been ripped from her neck and her eyes had begun to take on a milky haze. Her pale blue dress was oddly bright against her white skin and she had other baubles on her person, showing that it obviously wasn't an attempted robbery gone wrong. Her dirty blond hair cascaded onto the stones beneath her, creating a halo of dirty light behind her turned face.

"I don't understand," Richard said, bending down to examine her body as well. "Somebody must have cleaned her up; there's not a trace of blood anywhere! Could she have been poisoned?" Gordon shook his head and got down on the ground as well. "That's what we thought, but there's no evidence to suggest it. And, well—there's more…" He trailed off and grabbed the young woman's arm very gently as he pulled a small knife out of his pocket. Bruce and Richard held their breath as they watched the Commissioner quite curiously; he placed the tip of his knife against her skin, piercing the cold skin and letting the men watch, captivated. Bruce frowned, not quite getting what the Commissioner was trying to say. "What do you mean by that?" he questioned harshly as Gordon let her absolutely unblemished arm fall back to the ground. "She doesn't bleed," he answered simply, as if it should have been obvious. "Well, of course she doesn't bleed," Richard snapped impatiently. "She's dead! Dead people don't bleed, everyone knows that."

Gordon sighed at the hard words, looking the two men directly into the eyes as best he could. "I know dead people don't bleed! The blood congeals after a little while, but it shouldn't have done so this quickly. We've been checking ever since we found her, and she hasn't bled once!" "Well she's obviously been dead for a few days," Bruce commented, eyeing his friend warily. "You can tell by the rigor in her body, the lack of blood, I would say she's been dead for at least 2 or 3 days Gordon." Gordon laughed a cynical little laugh and shook his head. "No, she's hasn't been dead that long. It's only been a few hours; 8 or 9 at the most." "That's impossible!" Bruce gasped, looking back down at the victim. "She's completely stiff! Someone must be lying!" "The whole town, Bruce?" the Commissioner asked, scoffing. "She's only been dead a few hours and we think, well, we think that her entire body's been drained. That's why there isn't any mess; it's the only explanation! Whoever attacked her must have known what he was doing, because there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere, it was eerie, really."

Neither Bruce nor Richard knew what to say at this odd idea; draining someone of their entire blood supply? It was just unheard of! They were stunned into silence for a little bit before Richard was able to get his thoughts back to him. "Well, Commissioner, if that is the case," he asked. "Have you found any puncture marks on her person? Is there at least any evidence that someone tried that?" Gordon didn't say anything but he turned his gaze up to her face and the two men got the hint. Bruce delicately placed a finger under her chin and slowly moved her head to the other side so they could see what Gordon had indicated. Gordon looked away as both men let out a collective gasp and Bruce let her head fall the rest of the way. Settled against her alabaster skin were two, tiny red puncture wounds upon her neck with what looked like the last vestiges of the young woman's blood dried underneath.

* * *

The rest of the time in Whitechapel and the ride back to Westminster, and then again to Hyde Park was spent in a lot of silence and open confusion. No one could explain what had happened to poor Molly Seward. No one saw anything, no one heard anything, and no one knew anything, but they were all eager to share in their wild theories and claims of puzzlement. Bruce and Richard did as much as they could and promised the Commissioner that they would do all they could to help him find the perpetrator. There was no limit on the amount of money or time they would put in to help the department solve the case.

As they arrived home a few hours later, both Richard and Bruce were wrapped up in their own minds, each one trying to sort out all the details about the murder. Alfred went straight into the kitchen and decided he would get the cooks and maids to get started on some afternoon tea so that the two men could have some peace and quiet to try and work out their thoughts. Richard was lured away from the case by a knock on the door shortly after they arrived home; he meant to ignore it until he heard a distinctly familiar laugh wafting upstairs from the foyer down below. He ran out of his room and peered out over the railing, grinning like a schoolboy at the red-headed woman hugging Alfred below.

"My dear Alfie," the woman purred, giving the old butler a kiss on the cheek. "How I've missed you! It has been a few weeks, hasn't it?" Alfred nodded and offered to take her coat and handbag as Bruce came from the right, obviously having just left his study. "Mina, my dear!" he greeted, rushing forward to kiss her outstretched hand. "What brings you here after all this time away? Surely, you did not miss me?!" Mina Harker laughed flirtatiously, tapping Bruce on the nose and walking further into the house. Richard came rushing down the stairs, his eyes twinkling at the sight of his old crush and family friend. "Of course she didn't miss you, Bruce!" Richard grinned, sweeping down the stairs and going over to kiss Mina's hand as well. "It was me she was dying to see, I'm sure!"

Mina laughed again, kissing Richard on the cheek. "Of course I missed you, Dickie!" her bubbly voice made his insides feel warm as her cool lips grazed his face. "I've been asking Bruce-y here for ages when you were planning on coming back for a visit. He is awfully dull without you here to challenge his authority, I daresay!" All the men laughed at her words and Richard shook his head playfully. "Please, Mina, I go by Richard now," he mumbled. "I haven't gone by that dreadful nickname in so long. I'm not a boy anymore, you know!" "Oho, I did notice," Mina replied, her eyes shining with mischief. "But I'm afraid you will always be that curious and oddly grown-up little boy to me." She ignored the slight fall in Richard's smile and had them all follow her into the drawing room, Alfred leaving them briefly to go and bring them some tea and cakes.

They all settled into the comfortable couches surrounding the fireplace, entertaining themselves with small pleasantries as they waited for Alfred to return with the tea. Once he had, of course, the air changed immediately and the three old friends settled into an easy atmosphere. "So what does bring you here, Mina?" Richard asked, going for a serious tone. Mina looked at both of them from over her teacup, knowing full well that these men always noticed every little, subtle detail… well almost every one. Mina set her cup down and smoothed out the emerald green silk dress she had on and then ran her delicate, porcelain hands through her wavy mane of ruby-red hair. Everything was so violently colored on her, but it worked well with her personality, which was why she got along so well will the millionaire men. Richard took a second to notice how she seemed to have never changed in the entire time he had known Ms. Harker, never looking older, never looking younger, but always looking very lovely and enchanting.

"I hear," Mina began, snapping them out of their reverie. "That you lot have been down to Whitechapel this morning so I figured I would stop by and see what you had come up with." "Oh please, Mina!" Bruce scoffed, eyeing her playfully. "I'm not sure how you always seem to know everything about everyone, but I don't think our business there is something for you to hear. It won't interest you in the least." Mina smirked, her eyes looking very knowledgeable suddenly before they were filled with mirth once again. "On the contrary, Bruce," she replied. "It interests me greatly. I merely came over to see if you all had come to the same conclusion as the truth, is all." Richard furrowed his brow at her words, wondering what she was getting at; just _what_ did she think was the truth about that poor girl's murder?

Bruce seemed to be sharing the same thoughts as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "And just what," he asked sternly. "Do _you_ think the truth is?" Like Richard, he thought Mina was playing games and that she could not possibly have known what had happened over at that grisly scene. "Simple," she said, picking up her cup again to take a sip as she judged their reactions. "Poor girl was killed by a vampire." Bruce nearly choked on his own breath at these words and Richard just sat there, stone-faced. Bruce seemed to be weighing his next words very carefully. "I take it you have been talking to Miss Desiree?" Bruce finally asked, his voice tinged with disbelief. Richard had completely forgotten about the dark vision he had seen this morning and he was stunned into silence at the thought of her once more. Mina's eyes went back and forth between the two dashing men, surveying their reactions with a thoughtful countenance.

"You're talking about that woman from this morning?" Richard asked when he could clear his head somewhat. "The one who was speaking with Commissioner Gordon at the precinct?" "Oh, so you _have_ met Desiree?" Mina asked, her eyes growing slightly larger. "I thought maybe Victor had been mistaken when he told me." "Victor?" Richard asked, confused. "No, no we haven't met, not really. I merely saw her and her, erm, company talking to Gordon this morning. But I haven't met her, officially, no…" Mina just smiled and turned her attentions back to the elder man. "Why do you sound so annoyed by Desiree's suggestion, Bruce? I thought the two of you got along quite well?" "Miss Desiree and I get along fine," Bruce grunted. "I think she is a very intelligent and thought-provoking woman. I find her stories to be very entertaining and I think that her conviction is what makes them so."

"Stories?" Mina questioned, her eyes glazing over in harshness neither man had ever seen her express. "So now she is telling stories, is she? You didn't seem to think they were such frivolous stories before! Why has that changed?" "Now Mina," Bruce said, setting his cup down again and standing up. "I don't mean to upset you but I've never actually fancied her stories as truthful. I think they make her travels seem more profitable to have gained all those myths, but I think that the idea of something _supernatural_ attacking that woman is absolutely bizarre!" Mina glared at him and turned her attention to the younger one. "And what of you, Richard?" she asked meanly. "What do you think? Are you as close-minded as your uncle here?" Bruce scoffed as Richard mulled her question over. "Well, I've never actually met Miss Desiree nor have I heard her stories, er, claims, or whatever they are. And I don't really know what to think of this theory of… of vampires, either. I mean, it's a rather odd case and it could fit, what with the draining of blood and the wounds around her neck. I do agree that there are some… unnatural………… things out there, but I haven't considered that to be the case here. It could possibly be, but I truly haven't considered all the options yet."

Richard finished rather sheepishly as Mina's gaze softened and Bruce looked besmirching at his nephew. "Anything for a pretty woman, huh?" Bruce remarked, heading for the open door. "Ah, to be young and naïve once again. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to meet with the cooks to discuss dinner. Will you be joining us tonight, Mina?" She paused, considering his offer, and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, Bruce, but not tonight. I already have plans for dinner. Desiree has invited me over." She stared at Bruce, daring him to make another comment. He did nothing, though, and just nodded. "One of these days, Mina Harker, I will get you to agree to dinner with us. All these years and we've never shared more than a few cups of tea here and there," Bruce commented before he left for the kitchens. As soon as he was gone, Mina turned her gaze back upon Richard.

"Were you being truthful, Dickie?" she asked with a new, determined fire in her eyes. "Are you more open to… _other_… possibilities than your dear uncle?" Richard squirmed under her hard watch. "Yes, yes I suppose I am," he admitted, being quite truthful. "Whether it is one of those possibilities this time, I cannot say for sure, but I can't deny the odd circumstances surrounding the case." She nodded at his words, seeming to consider a new path. "Would _you_ like to join _me_ for dinner?" she asked suddenly, pinning him there with her look. "Dinner?" he responded, taken aback by the offer. "I thought you said you had plans?" "I do," she said, draining the last of her tea and beckoning him to walk her out. "Well I wouldn't want to intrude. Maybe some other time?" Richard offered, telling Alfred to let Bruce know he was seeing Mina out.

Mina shrugged as Alfred gave her bag and coat to Richard to help her with before attending to Bruce in the kitchens. They walked the short way to the door and Richard helped her put her coat on and once again, felt intimidated as she stared at him. "No, come, please," she whispered again, smiling somewhat. "Your mind is more open than Bruce's and I think you would benefit from this dinner. Desiree seems to be quite _taken_ with you already, seeing as how you two have never even met. I really think you should meet her and hear what she has to say." She paused and cupped his warm, blushing face in her refreshingly cool hands as they walked outside and waited for her carriage to pull up to the door. "She is really very knowledgeable," Mina urged, her tone very serious. "You would do well to meet her and have a chat. You might learn quite a bit that you didn't know before."

Mina winked as she got into the carriage and handed Richard a piece of paper with an address in nearby Chelsea, an hour's ride or so away. Mina waved goodbye and her carriage sauntered off, leaving Richard standing in the doorway, pondering her cryptic words. He was more intrigued by what Mina had said than anything else today and the possibility of meeting that alluring woman from town was almost too good to pass up. He walked back inside and could hear Bruce calling for him from the kitchen, asking about which wine he would like with dinner this evening. _Now, _he thought_, I just need to find a way to let Bruce down easy, back out of dinner, and see if he'd at least let me borrow a horse_. Tonight, Detective Grayson was going to dine just over on the outskirts of Chelsea.


	2. Ch2: Interview with a Vampire

Teen Titans: The Darkness that Beckons

Chapter 2- Interview with a Vampire

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or just dropped by to say hello and read my little story. But the Biggest Thanks goes out to an old friend and amazing author, Xaphrin. Thank you SOOOOO much for pimping out my story on your story! If you haven't read any of Xaph's wonderful works, then go check them out, and I mean ALLL of them! Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for waiting so patiently!

SCP

* * *

Bruce was reluctant to let him leave and miss dinner so Richard had to promise to spend an entire day of his choosing with his uncle when requested. Richard knew he was being pushed into something devious but he yearned to go to this dinner and meet the mysterious woman who had managed to captivate him just by walking past him. He took a single horse, Renfield, his favorite steed that had a handsome chestnut coat and quite a brave, lively personality, for a horse anyway. The sun was beginning to drift lazily back down towards the horizon, but Richard knew the roads well and had excellent sight in the dark. Just a few miles outside of Chelsea he ran into an old friend of his and stopped for a moment to chat.

"Stoker!" Richard cried, hopping off of Renfield and going to hug his friend. "It's been ages! How are you?"

The other man look startled as Richard came rushing towards and enveloping him. "Richard? Unbelievable!" he laughed, patting him on the back. "I thought you had gone to America?! When did you get back?"

"I did move, but I am back for a holiday," Richard replied, grinning. "What are you doing these days? Last I heard you had thrown every last penny into trying to court Constable Miller's daughter, Penelope. Ha! As if that icicle could ever thaw."

Stoker just laughed and shook his long mane of bright, blond hair. He was just as handsome as Richard and could have his choice of any woman he could ever want. Except Penelope, of course. "Her father took pity on me; he knew she would never accept my offers so, in return for leaving her alone, he gave me a job with his brother, who owns the local paper. I still work for him, but I actually got into acting as well. I'm thinking about writing a book or a script or something; I hear writers and actors get all the girls they want!"

He waggled his eyebrows and Richard chuckled at his friend. "You always did have a one-track mind. I'm glad things are going well."

"Oh yes, very well," Stoker replied. "I'm still trying to find an angle to write about; I want to find something new and completely unheard of! What about you? What have you gotten yourself into over in the newest and shiniest piece of land? I expect that you've settled down with a model-esque little woman, right? You always did have a knack for finding those devoted puppies."

"Not married, no," Richard laughed. "There isn't time. I am a detective in a small village outside of Jamestown. There isn't much in the way of big news, but that suits me just fine."

"Ah, taking after the old man, eh?" Stoker asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Somehow I always knew you were going to follow in his perfectly-spaced, symmetrical footsteps."

"He's not that bad," he chuckled, remembering the age-old joke about his uncle. "What brings you all the way out here? I thought I heard Bruce mention that you and your family were living in Hammersmith now."

"Yeah, we are. I was just on my way back from a short stay in Brixton for a story for the paper," Stoker said, shifting the saddle on his own horse nearby. "Absolutely thrilling that quaint little village is."

The two young men laughed for awhile, exchanged more pleasantries and it was at least fifteen more minutes before Richard remembered his dinner appointment. "I'm sorry to cut this short, old friend," he said, interrupting. "But I'm afraid I must be on my way into Chelsea. I'm running late for a dinner appointment."

"Dinner?" Stoker asked, his blond eyebrows arching high into his hairline. "Who in the world do you know all the way out here? The only person of interest I know in Chelsea is…….. Why you _scoundrel_, you! Don't tell me you're having a meal with the ever-elusive Miss Desiree, are you?"

Richard was grateful for the darkening sky as it hid his blush. "Mina invited me along. Said I might enjoy getting to know her; she thought maybe I would like to hear some of her more _exotic_ stories."

"And Mina is going to be there as well?!" Stoker was completely astonished. "I told you that you had a knack for attracting the un-gettable ones! Many a men would kill to be the third spoke in that wheel, my friend. Well, don't let me keep you.. But, if you don't mind, what wild stories would Mina think interest _you_?"

"Vampires," Richard answered simply, wondering what his reaction would be. "Apparently they happen to be quite a hot topic in London and Westminster lately."

"Vampires you say?" Stoker seemed to be thinking about something else for a moment. "Well, that's certainly a _different_ story. I told you Brixton was a complete bore. Hmmm. Well, I shall not delay you any further, kind sir, but please, come find me soon and spare no little detail!"

Richard rolled his eyes while Stoker just smirked at him. They both mounted their horses and shook hands. "It was nice seeing you again, Richard," he said. "Don't be a stranger on this side of the pond, okay?"

"Likewise," Richard replied, starting to head over to his intended destination. "I'll see you around soon, Bram."

* * *

A short while later Richard and Renfield happened upon the village of Chelsea and, despite never visiting that area, it was surprisingly easy to navigate and find Miss Desiree's house. Her dwellings were about as large as his uncle's and twice as creepy, er, artistic. The house sat upon a small hill set back into the woods. If it wasn't for the already darkening sky, the trip might have been rather pleasant and scenic but Richard just couldn't get past the chills moving up and down his spine. A short while later he arrived in front of the house, tying up Renfield to a post beside the carriage he knew belonged to Mina.

"It's okay Renfield," he said soothingly, stroking the obviously skittish stallion. "If she's as bizarre as Bruce seems to think, then we won't be here very long. I can only wonder why Mina wants me to meet her." But, as weird as everything had been so far, he truly was excited to meet this mysterious beauty. He brushed off his coat, walked up to the steps and knocked on the heavy oak doors. It seemed like several long minutes before they creaked open before him.

"Can I help you?" came the booming, yet somewhat soft voice from the giant who had answered the door. Richard's mind remembered seeing this man behind Desiree earlier, but he looked much more imposing shadowed by the house. "Are you lost, sir?"

"Um, er, no, no I am not lost," Richard stammered, feeling unnerved by the sheer size of the man before him. He had changed into a simple black suit, but his dark eyes and his mocha skin seemed just as menacing. "I'm here for, for dinner actually." He paused to smile; well he hoped he was smiling, as the man's eyebrow seemed to arch all the way onto the top of his head.

"It's okay Victor," a familiar voice rang out from the hallway as Mina walked up and placed a small, pale hand upon his arm. "I invited him, he's a friend. This is Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's nephew."

"_You_ invited him?" Victor asked, turning his attention to her. "Something tells me that Desiree isn't going to be happy with you; you know why she asked you here tonight."

"Oh pssh," Mina laughed, her eyes dancing an unknown step. "Rae Rae will be fine with it. He's here to help, hopefully. Besides, you know now that she's _dying_ to know…."

Victor glared at Mina, trying to silence her with his steely eyes, but even he knew that it would be fruitless to even try. Everyone who knew Mina knew that she was going to do what she wanted and anyone who tried to stop her would be damned to try. "I hope she finally skewers you," Victor replied, his eyes softening a little.

Richard's throat constricted a bit at the odd look being shared by his oldest crush and this dark man; the detective in him was screaming out that something was going on between these two even though he had nothing to go on but looks and quips. It was just something in the way they playfully bantered, the soft touch of her hand still on his arm; he knew he had no reason to be jealous but it was something he was finding hard to deny. He blushed a little at the argument going on in his head and cleared his throat to remind them that he was still there.

Victor narrowed his eyes at the intrusion, but then shook his head and moved away. "Come in then please, Mister Grayson. A friend of Mina's is sure to be an acquaintance of ours." He ushered Richard in and Richard had to let out a gasp. The inside of the house was absolutely breathtaking! Whereas the outside was almost frightful, the inside was a complete masterpiece; there was artwork everywhere and some he could swear were famous originals! The walls were painted soft colors, some darker, some pastel, to contrast with the dark cherry wood floors. There were chandeliers and sconces all over the place and he could hear a soft melody coming from a piano somewhere in the house. The only thing that could have made this place seem more like home would have been the succulent smell of a cooking pot roast. Alas, he could not smell anything delectable, save for the slight smoky smell of lit candles and a vase of freshly cut flowers.

_I must be early_, Richard thought, _or either extremely late. Maybe I'm just in time for dessert_! His entire body was so relaxed in this house; he almost forgot who he was standing with.

"Oh Dickie!" Mina exclaimed, going to hug him and bring him out of his reverie. He blushed as he saw Victor over her shoulder fighting back a smile at the nickname. "I'm so glad you came; hopefully you will fare better with our world than your dear, sweet uncle. Victor, will you go and te-?"

"Ohh no," Victor laughed, shaking his bald head at her. "You wanted to bring him here, you go tell her. I don't want any part in this!"

Mina frowned and stuck out her tongue at him. "So rude," she pouted, turning back to Richard. "Well, then I suppose I will have to go. Rae-Rae really doesn't like unexpected visitors. I'm afraid she's gotten a little jumpy lately. Alright, well then Dickie you just stay here with Victor and I will go and break the news to Desiree. Be back in a bit!" She sauntered off down the hall and to the right to presumably go find her gracious host, leaving the two men standing uncomfortably in the hallway. Finally, it was Victor who broke the awkward silence.

"Dickie?" he asked, a humorous glint in his eyes. "You really let her get away with that?"

Richard frowned. "No, I keep trying to tell her not to call me that but I've asked so many times that she seems to just blatantly ignore me. I suppose I should have cut her off when I was 7 and she started that ridiculous nickname."

The two men shared a chuckle and the tension seemed to ease. They lightly bantered about the artwork and the décor while a small war was going on just a few yards away….

* * *

Mina bit her bottom lip and raised her hand to knock for the fourth time already and, yet again, she couldn't do it and went back to pacing. Whatever show she put on for the men and for however long she had known her friend, she was always nervous about upsetting her. She had finally gotten up the courage again when a soft voice spoke up behind her.

"Really, Mina? All these years and you are still nervous about knocking upon my study door? Maybe you are losing your nerve in your old age?"

Mina whirled around to glare at her friend, her fire alit once more by the accusation. "I am NOT old," she spouted, folding her arms across her chest at the petite woman in front of her. "And I am NOT losing my nerve, you rotten hag!"

Desiree chuckled as she walked past Mina and opened the door to the study. She walked over to the chair nearest the fire and sat down after giving her friend a reproachful look. "Whatever you say, Mina dear. I'm afraid I got tired of waiting for you and Victor to come back so I went to ask Garfield and Tara to put some water on the boil for tea. I see that you have managed to make it back in one piece; has Victor met an unfortunate demise so quickly?"

Mina sat down in the chair opposite her oldest friend and smiled. "Oh not yet, I'm afraid Victor is still walking around. He is merely… waiting…. I suppose would be the word."

"Waiting?" Desiree questioned, her eyes narrowing. "Waiting for _what_, exactly?"

Mina laughed nervously and fiddled with her hands; only Desiree ever had this effect on her. "Well Rae Rae-"

"What did I tell you about that name?" she interrupted. "My name here is Desiree!"

"Well I can still call you Rae-Rae then!" Mina retorted, gaining some of her confidence back. "I don't understand why you always have to be changing it? Why can't you simply stick with Raven and be done with it?! I've never changed my name and I've done just fine, thank you."

Raven/Desiree sighed and shook her head. "You haven't been around as long as I have, child. I have been around too long and met too many people; I cannot take the chance that someone would recognize my face, my name, who I am. I've told you before, that is why I am always moving, always changing, finding new homes, new friends."

"Well at least your new names always rhyme with Rae-Rae," Mina chuckled. "That way when I slip up and forget it, I can always get away with your nickname."

Raven just shook her head, smiling despite her best efforts. "Alright then Mina, you've kept me busy and off-track for a little while now; who was at the door?"

"Whatever do you mean, old friend?" Mina asked slyly, cocking her head to the side.

"You never go with Victor to answer the door, not even to go and flirt in private," Raven answered. "And yes, I know the secrets you two share; I have not spent a lifetime of moments with all of you not to know every little nuance of your personalities. So, please, do not think to cover the truth from me. Just be honest and see where it gets you." Raven crossed her legs and cocked her face to mimic the redhead.

Mina waited a few seconds before answering, trying to gauge her companion's possible reactions. "I've invited someone to 'dinner' this evening."

"Who?" Raven inquired, taking a deep breath.

Mina pursed her lips. "Richard Grayson."

"Bruce's nephew?" Raven questioned, furrowing her delicate eyebrows. "Reason?"

"Hopefully, help," Mina answered, matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think _he_ would _help us_, let alone believe anything we have to say. In case you've forgotten, Bruce and his nephew are aiding Commissioner Gordon, the same man who thinks he has forbidden me from interfering." Raven responded scathingly, her scowl growing by the second.

"He's different from his uncle," Mina countered, leaning forward to spar with her. "Bruce indulges you and your so-called 'stories' because he finds you cultured and fascinating. Even though Richard can be obsessed and driven like his father-figure, he has the capability to think for himself and is open to new and unorthodox ideas. He believes more whole-heartedly when he has proof, but he will not exclude a possibility until he has cold, hard evidence."

Raven just stared at her as Mina leaned back in her chair, content with her debate. She didn't know what to make of Mina's rash decision; she knew Bruce Wayne only found her interesting as one does a good book. As intrigued as she was by the men of Wayne Manor, she thought them all to be stubborn and closed to any realm of ideas outside of the norm. She, herself, was drawn to Bruce for the same reasons that Mina was: Bruce was a strong, independent man who believed in a cultured way of acting and living. He was a true gentleman, strong and true to the old way of doing things. She admired him, but she also lost some respect for him when he coddled her, pretended her experiences were merely generational stories, that she could not be as old or as strong as she claimed to be simply because she looked young and frail.

"I know you're beguiled by the young heir," Mina continued, getting the scheming look back in her blue-gray eyes. "Victor told me that you had some sort of 'moment' in town earlier today. If you refuse to tell him the truth and ask for help, the least you can do is have a pleasant evening with him and figure out what happened this morning."

Raven sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Mina, my dear, you can be so revolting and infuriating sometimes. Please remind me why I have bothered to consider you good company for all these years?"

Mina laughed, got up, and walked over to her. "You know that you have a soft spot for my antics, my dear. It is a deep and confusing love we share but it seems to work, so I say you should just accept it and be done with it. Now, you get comfortable and let me go fetch our dashing young guest for the evening, alright?"

* * *

With that, Mina twirled around and left, going back to the foyer to fetch Richard and Victor. As she rounded the corner, the two men stopped talking about whatever mundane topic they had landed upon, having the click of her small heels acting like an interrupter. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt some blossoming relationship, gentlemen?" Mina asked, smirking greatly.

Any normal person would have been scared by the looks she was receiving from her friends but instead she just laughed and turned around again, beckoning them to follow her. "Oh and Victor," she sweetly sang. "Desiree wanted to know if you would be a sweetheart and make sure there is an extra cup of tea for Richard?"

"Of course," Victor responded, turning left at the end of the hallway and parting ways for now.

The short walk was silent and Richard could do nothing but continue to stare in amazement at the artifacts in the house and at the retreating form of his childhood infatuation. In what seemed like no time they had arrived at a closed door and Mina turned to face Richard.

"Do you promise me that you will hear everything we have to say and accept it as a possibility despite whatever everyone else around you might say?" she questioned, a desperate look sweeping into her suddenly serious eyes.

Richard could do nothing but nod, his brain going into overtime, trying to process everything that had happened and was possibly going to happen. Mina opened the door and, at first, Richard was taken aback by the voluminous shelves filled from floor to ceiling with nothing but book after book. There was a tidy desk set against a pair of dark blue satin drapes which he could only guess, when opened, revealed a gorgeous view of the hilly countryside illuminated by the setting sun. The only light in the room came from a roaring fire that was built in the prestigious black marble fireplace. This place exuded such elegance and he could easily see his mystery woman spending hour upon hour shut away in this sanctuary. He was so lost in the furnishings of the room that he failed to notice the tiny figure standing next to the fire, the flames casting eerie shadows on her pale skin.

Mina walked into the room, motioning for Richard to follow her. He did so obediently, afraid to say even the tiniest word to the two imposing females before him. "Richard," Mina said hesitantly, stopping right in front of the fireplace. "I would like you to meet a very dear friend of mine, Desiree. Desiree, this is Detective Richard Grayson, heir to the Wayne fortune."

Richard reached forward to grab her hand. Her cool, pale fingers slid gently into his as he kissed the back of her hand. "No last name?" he requested, looking up into her penetrating gaze.

"No, just Desiree, please," she replied softly. "You are a welcome guest here so there is no need for formalities, I believe."

"Of course, forgive me, Miss Desiree," he responded, holding onto her hand before gently dropping it and straightening back up.

"Please, have a seat, Detective Grayson," Desiree said, motioning to the small couch to his left. "And it's just Desiree, please. Have you eaten anything? Shall I ask the cook to prepare something?"

Richard shook his head and sat down. "Thank you, and please, if I am to call you Desiree, then please call me Richard. Mina had mentioned dinner earlier, but if you have already eaten, then I should be fine. Just something to drink would do, I suppose."

"Of course, Richard, of course," she answered. "When Victor returns with the drinks I will ask him to bring something to snack on as well since Mina extended the invitation to dinner."

Mina sat in a chair opposite Desiree and was smiling at the whole exchange. Richard took the moment to survey his host and he let out an almost inaudible gasp. If he was infatuated with her beauty this morning, then now he was downright obsessed. She had changed into a simple black dress that hung off of her voluptuous curves; the silk material wrapped around her shoulders and exposed everything above her clavicle. He traced the lines of her bones and his eyes followed the silver chain she wore upon her neck down into her ample bosom where he saw a small, red pendant hanging, delicately nestled in her cleavage. The dress was not huge or billowy and it made her look much smaller and more petite, but she did not lose the commanding air about her. Her rich, black hair was still nestled up in intricacy but he now noticed a set of small pearl earrings dangling down. The flames seemed to dance around in her eyes and he could finally tell that they were of the most exquisite violet and midnight blue. All the dark colors upon her made her skin seem like a fine porcelain doll, ready to break at the slightest drop. All the while he was watching her, time had seemed to slow once more and their eyes were locked in that heated passion for a second time. It seemed as if neither could pull away, nor did they want to. Unfortunately the bond was broken by Victor's reappearance in the room, followed by the young couple he had also seen this morning.

"Thank you, Victor," Desiree croaked, clearing her throat to speak. "Richard, I believe you have already met my oldest friend and servant, Victor, but I would also like you to meet a few more that are quite like my family. This is Garfield and Tara Logan; Garfield takes care of the stables and Tara is a rather fine gardener. Garfield, Tara, I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne's nephew, Detective Richard Grayson; he will be joining us this evening, so please extend all hospitalities to him as well."

Richard stood up to shake Garfield's and kiss Tara's hands; he noticed they were more at ease here in their home and that they both seemed to have a comical and good-natured light about them that he had not noticed before. He sat back down as Victor placed a small tray of biscuits next to him and handed two cups to both Desiree and Mina; the first looked something like a silver goblet full of red wine and the second was a pewter mug with steam spilling out of the top. He could smell the relaxing aroma of lavender and chamomile rising from the warm cups.

"What shall you prefer to drink this evening, Richard?" Desiree asked him, her eyes burning a hole right through his chest. "We have a little bit of everything, so please do not hesitate to ask for anything unique."

Richard paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Maybe a glass of brandy if that is all right. The tea smells delicious but I don't think I am quite ready for that yet."

Desiree nodded as Victor walked over to a small cabinet by the door that Richard had failed to notice. He opened the doors to reveal a rather large selection of premium liquors and wines. Some of them he could see the labels and was amazed at how old they were. Apparently they handed down bottles of wine and liquor in her family; some of them where so vintage that they weren't even being made anymore. One of the more unique bottles of wine dated back almost 300 years! He watched as Victor grabbed a popular (and pricey) bottle of brandy, filled a nearby crystal glass and brought it back over to Richard. He thanked Victor and took a sip of the most wonderful brandy he had ever tasted.

"I think I can safely acknowledge that you approve of the brandy selection?" Desiree asked, with a knowing smirk.

Richard nodded and sheepishly smiled back. _Geez, am I that transparent_, he thought? "Yes, you can," he finally answered, savoring the rich aroma and taste. "This is some of the best I have ever had. I can see why Bruce keeps coming back for your company."

Desiree laughed a throaty chuckle and took a sip from the goblet in front of her. Richard was frozen in place by her laugh and could feel his cheeks turning red. "What, if you don't mind my asking," Richard began, trying anything but to think of how attracted he was to her. "Are you and Mina drinking? It doesn't look familiar to me."

Desiree and Mina shared a meaningful look before they both turned to look intently at him. "It is…. A private selection I have,….._cultivated_, over the years," Desiree replied, giving Richard the feeling that he wasn't in on the joke being shared by the rest of them. "I'm afraid it's a rather _bold_ taste for your palette at the moment."

Before Richard could say anything, Mina jumped in. "Maybe someday, Dickie. I could easily see you being able to handle the _boldness_ it has to offer."

Desiree glared so hard at Mina he could have sworn that she was trying to punish her with her eyes. When Mina finally noticed, her smile faded and, for the first time in Richard's life, she actually looked ashamed. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but all he knew was that Desiree was furious with some part of Mina's comment. He knew he had to do something to save the evening.

"Well, as long as I can have the _boldness_ someday and my uncle will not," he finally settled on, raising his glass and smiling. "There needs to be _something_ in this blasted world that I can have over him!"

He had all eyes on him for a moment before everyone burst out in small, appreciative chuckles; even Desiree seemed to visibly relax but she settled on a small, tight-lipped smile instead of the infectious laugh he had been hoping for. Everyone calmed down and the atmosphere became much more peaceful for awhile. Richard started off with some mundane topics, asking about favorite novels, what brought her here to Chelsea, what she enjoyed doing, did she have any special entertainment talents; the list went on and on for a few hours, with everyone joining in and learning quite a lot about everyone in the room.

"What about your family, Desiree?" Richard asked shortly after the clock chimed 11 times somewhere off in the distance. "Do you have relatives nearby? Do they, possibly, have a last name?"

Desiree grinned and shook her head. "My family is here, Richard." She nodded at everyone in the room. "I consider everyone here to be like my family as we have all known each other for so long."

"But what about parents? Or siblings?" Richard questioned, leaning back into the couch. "I'm sure Bruce has told you all about my parents' accident? You must have some blood family, do you not?"

"I did," she said softly after a short pause. "No siblings, but a mother. My biological father…. I never knew him but I know he's gone. My mother, she…. She died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry to hear that Desiree," Richard answered, sorry to have brought it up. "Were, were you raised in an orphanage?"

Desiree shook her head. "No. I was young, but I was raised by a man who was like a father to me. He fell very deeply in love with my mother when she was pregnant and he raised me like his own. He taught me everything I know and introduced me to everything and everyone I have learned to love. I lost him, too, many years ago and it was a loss the whole world should have felt."

Richard's heart started to ache for the morose woman before him and he wanted nothing more than to cross the short space between them and envelop her in his arms; he wanted to tell her he would keep her safe and he would love her and never leave her, ever. It was mad, it was, to be thinking like that and he had no idea where the passion was coming from.

"I am so very, _very_ sorry Desiree," he consoled from the couch. "I never should have brought it up; it was un-gentlemanlike and rude. I shall not prove myself to be so ignorant in the future."

"No, no it was okay," Desiree responded, smiling lightly at him. "It was a long time ago and I have dealt with it." She paused, looking at her family around her and continued on. "In a way, it was almost right of you to ask because it brings us to the reason Mina even asked you to join us this evening."

Richard couldn't figure out how that connection was made, but he knew the main topic of the evening was inevitable. He straightened up and let the detective in him take over. Desiree looked quickly at Mina, seeming unsure of where or even how to start.

"Mina…. Seems to think that you are a little more open to the….unnatural," Desiree slowly started. "More so, at least, than your uncle or even Commissioner Gordon, for that matter. I know what we are proposing sounds quite ludicrous to any person of sound mind, but we can assure you that we tell the truth. _**I**_ can assure you that this is not a simple story for a good bedtime scare. We never mix our world with your world unless action needs to be taken. If at the end of the night you decide that we are too crazy for you and what we tell you must be lies then you are welcome to leave. We will not be hurt, nor will be break off any contact with you simply because you disagree with us. We will, however, not talk to you any further about what is happening here in England until it is over. Do you at least promise to hear us out until the very end?"

"What do you mean by 'your world' and 'my world'?" Richard questioned, not ready to give her his final answer yet. "Answer me that and then I will give you my response."

Desiree sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "Our worlds are different, Richard. It is as simple as that. Everyone in this room, save for yourself, comes from an older world; a world where we know that evil creatures and things that go bump in the night are real. A world where the good guys aren't who you think they are, and even the monsters can be the heroes. Your bedtime stories aren't stories for us. We have seen and heard and done more unsettling things than you could have ever dreamed up in your nightmares. We are just _different_."

Richard watched as her eyes were tinged with small tears and he didn't know how or why, but he believed her to his very core. "Okay. I promise I will hear you out."

Desiree and Mina had a watery look and then turned back to the enraptured detective.

"Thank you, Richard," Mina spoke, smiling a very gracious smile. "You are a good man like your uncle, but your heart and mind are more open and we thank you for that. Truly."

Richard nodded and looked around the room; there seemed to be something hanging in the air, like everyone was just staring at him like he was a newfound species or something. They seemed to be feeling very strongly about him saying that he would listen to them, just listen! He could only imagine what could happen if somehow he believed them! He was brought back to Desiree as she set her now empty goblet down and cleared her throat.

"As I said before, Richard," she began. "We have monsters in our world. Some of them are harmless and would never step into the light of the human realm; others are more evil than that I am afraid. And, unfortunately, it seems that one of the evil ones has decided to make his presence known here in our home."

"Do you know why he has come here?" Richard asked, actually intrigued.

Desiree shook her head. "No, we don't and that scares us more than anything. Has Mina told you what the creature is?"

"Actually," Richard paused, unsure of himself. "Commissioner Gordon actually mentioned to Bruce and I that you were suggesting that a, um, a….. _vampire_…. Had killed the young girl."

"Yes," Desiree nodded, looking grave. "Yes, we know that it is a vampire and that is why we are desperately trying to figure out his motive. You see, Richard, vampires are very simplistic creatures; they need blood to survive, whether it is human or animal is strictly a personal preference. They can walk in the daylight but it can be extremely painful for some of them."

"What about garlic?" Richard interrupted.

"Purely fiction," Desiree chuckled, looking at everyone around her. "Most vampires actually enjoy garlic. The myth was started when a well-known man who was thought to be a vampire completely abhorred the taste. Things have never been the same since that little fiasco. Hmph."

Richard merely raised an eyebrow at her quirky comment. "Right, I see. So, does that mean that all the murders have occurred at night? We don't have to worry about anything happening during the day?"

"I wouldn't think so," Desiree answered. "If this vampire is killing strictly for entertainment purposes, which we think he might be, then my guess is that he is not active during the daylight at all, as some vampires choose to be."

"Entertainment?" Richard fumed, his mouth hanging open. "You think this vampire is killing because it has nothing better to do?!" He paused for a second to frown. "And why would you assume this vampire is a male? Why couldn't it be a woman? Both male and female victims have been found."

Mina stared him down for a moment before replying. "We seem to think that it is a 'he' because he has left evidence behind. And yes, he's killing for the fun of it. We think he might be trying to draw an audience for some reason."

"Evidence?" Richard questioned. "What kind of evidence? Gordon never said anything about that."

"Because Gordon never found any," Victor growled from behind him, his arms crossed menacingly over his broad chest. "After the first murder a few weeks ago we went to him and told him we had an idea of who did it. It was a homeless man so he didn't care or bother to look into it. We got there before him on the second murder and we were able to find his trail; we followed it for a little while but it got confusing and we lost him after he crossed through a little river on the outskirts of town."

"Wait, you followed his trail? Like footprints?" Richard was confused. "Or you had some kind of hunting dog and you followed his scent?"

"It doesn't matter how we followed him or how we know it's a male," Desiree interrupted, a note of frustration on her voice. "All that will come later, I promise. Tonight is about figuring out whether or not we are going to be able to count on you for help or even inside information since Gordon thinks he is going to keep us out of the case. All we want to do is keep an eye on things and solve this before it gets worse. His crimes are getting more horrific and numerous. Pretty soon he will start attacking more people and making a larger scene; we cannot allow him to get mainstream attention, which is what he wants more than anything. We just want to stop him and keep our friends and neighbors safe from the horrors they don't realize exist in the shadows behind them."

"You say he is trying to get attention; that he is killing just for show and not food," Richard responded, rubbing his chin as his brain went into work-mode. "What if that's not the case?"

"What are you thinking?" Desiree asked, leaning forward and clearly interested in his musings.

"Well," Richard went on. "I was just remembering a case I had a few months ago back in the states. There was a string of robberies and in every case it was all women whose things were stolen. This went on for weeks and we just assumed someone was trying to collect some items to sell in other villages and make money. A few weeks went by with the same m.o., and we were completely at a loss as to who the culprit could be; all the women were random and the objects were as well. We thought maybe the intruder was trying to get a thrill off of not being caught when we finally got a break. A child caught a glimpse of the robber and, based on the description, we arrested a local woman who admitted everything when we showed up at her house. Turns out she had found out her husband was cheating on her and so every time he came home she found out who he had been with and went and took something menial from them. She was trying to force her husband to admit his cheating ways when he would read the stories about how every single woman was robbed the night after he slept with them."

"So, you think this isn't necessarily a bout for general attention," Mina said slowly. "But rather an attempt to try to garner a _specific_ someone's attention?"

"Exactly," Richard grinned. "If there isn't a necessity for him to be killing all these people, then he must have a deeper motive. I think maybe he is trying to get someone to pay attention to him, maybe even trying to provoke them. Maybe someone here is hiding a huge secret and this is his way of getting it out in the open."

Mina and Desiree whipped around to look at each other, a look of fear and understanding wavering in the air between them. Desiree briefly chewed on her bottom lip and Richard could feel that they were sharing some unspoken secret. Desiree shook her head, looking like she was physically trying to shake her thoughts from her head.

"So," she finally said with an air of confidence in her tone. "More or less, we have a rogue vampire on the loose that is most likely killing innocent people because he is trying to rile a specific person up." She stopped and let out a long sigh. "And we have no idea who he is, why he is after someone here, or where he is at."

"Well, I for one feel much better about the situation," Garfield spoke up, a sheepish grin on his face.

There was a silent spattering of relieved chortles and the tension in the air dissipated. Even though they were not much closer to solving this case, they were definitely moving in the right direction and that was something that gave them all hope.

"Well, Richard," Desiree said conclusively. "The hour is near. We have laid all of our cards out for you to see; do you run? Or are you here to help us despite our insane monster theories?"

Richard eyed Desiree for quite awhile, his mind hashing out each and every option. He tossed pros and cons to each side of his head; he let his detective side take over, and then his personal side. He debated internally for what seemed like forever to him, not wanting to make the wrong choice. Or even the right choice, but for the wrong reasons. He looked into the eager eyes of Mina, Desiree, Victor, Garfield, and Tara; he felt a newfound camaraderie with the last three and his desire was building steadily for the first two. Finally, he let his heart and mind come to what he thought was the right conclusion.

"You can count on me."


	3. Ch3: Blood and Gold

Teen Titans: The Darkness that Beckons

Chapter 3: Blood and Gold

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And SPECIAL MUCHO thanks goes out to Xaphrin for being my persistent muse in getting this chapter out. Sorry for any errors or anything, but I kept getting distracted during the editing process, lol. Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think! If something doesn't make sense, please let me know so I can fix it in the future. Enjoy!

SCP

* * *

The evening at Desiree's went as eventful as he thought it would and Richard was surprised when he left that the hour was almost at two in the morning. He insisted on riding alongside Mina's carriage but she informed him that she would be staying the night at Desiree's in her guest room. After making sure she was going to be okay, he went to leave but it wasn't before Desiree insisted he be accompanied home in the late hour as well. He tried to fight her but, in the end, he was rather glad she was persistent; he enjoyed the late night travel back home with both Victor and Garfield, all on horses, and he found that he actually liked the two men in Desiree's service. They apparently liked to bicker a lot and Richard found their trivial spats about dead animal meat versus raw vegetables to be highly amusing. When he arrived home, the two men said their goodbyes to him and he went straight up into bed. On his nightstand, Bruce had left him a note; apparently that entire day he was to spend with his father-slash-uncle was to be tomorrow already. He chuckled at his effective no-nonsense pace and fell into a deep sleep filled with vampires, ghosts and ghouls, werewolves, and one hot, half-naked mystery woman.

"You got home rather late," growled the deep voice of Bruce Wayne as he flung open the curtains in his nephew-son's room, casting a bright light straight into his waking eyes. "You didn't do anything _inappropriate_, did you?"

"Nah, no sir," Richard mumbled as he fumbled around and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Our conversation merely ran a little long."

"Well I hope you didn't bother Miss Desiree," Bruce returned, stepping into his closet to find a pair of clothes for him to wear. "I know you are curious about her, but that is no reason to irritate the poor girl."

"She did most of the talking actually," Richard frowned, glaring at his backside. "I can pick out my own clothes, you know? I've lived on my own for the past few years and been able to dress myself quite fine, thank you."

Bruce didn't even turn around, but continued to riffle through his belongings. "Well today is going to be a very busy day and I want to make sure you are dressed nicely and suitably."

Richard narrowed his eyes at his uncle. "Why? What are you planning, old man?"

Bruce turned around and tried to hide his smirk. "We are going to be spending the day with a newer acquaintance of mine. I have recently gone into business with him and I think he has many connections all over the world and could be a good person for you to know."

Richard sighed and repeated himself. "Again, why?"

Bruce turned back around, picked an outfit from the closet and chuckled. "He's from Denmark or Sweden, or one of those places and he's traveled everywhere. I haven't known him long but he'll be good for you. End of story." He shoved the clothes onto Richard's bed and proceeded to walk out of his room. "Now get dressed, wear that, and get downstairs. We have to be in Notting Hill within the hour."

As soon as Bruce left the room, Richard flopped down onto his bed and sighed yet again. "Sometimes I sure as hell don't miss that man."

* * *

Sure enough, within the hour, they were just minutes outside of their intended destination in Notting Hill and Richard's stomach was growling something fierce.

"Please tell me there is going to be food," he whined uncharacteristically. "I am completely starving and you would not let me eat before we left."

"I don't understand why you are so hungry," Richard laughed at his childlike demeanor. "I thought you were having dinner at Desiree's last night?"

Richard squirmed on the inside and thought quickly for a response. "I got there later than I intended. I ran into Bram and we got to talking. I'm afraid I was an ineffective dinner guest as I was quite late and had missed the meal. Desiree was still gracious enough to provide drinks and biscuits."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "As long as you didn't impose. How is Bram anyway? I heard he was working for the newspaper? I think I've read a few of his columns here and there. Not very informational, quite fantastical actually. He seems to have a great imagination."

Richard rolled his eyes at Bruce's apparent dislike for one of his best friends. Anything to do with the intangible or 'non-manly world' as Bruce called it, and he didn't tend to think highly of you. "Yes, he's gotten a job at the paper. He also said he was thinking of getting involved in the theater. He was to write mostly, though."

Bruce just grunted and stretched his head to look outside the carriage. "Yes, well, we are almost to his house. I expect you to be the proper gentleman, of course."

"If he's just a business acquaintance then why do you keep-" Richard paused at his own observation and glared at him. "Just _what_ exactly are you planning Wayne? I'm getting the feeling that I am about to walk into one of your hopeless attempts at match-making."

Bruce shifted in his seat and clearly avoided looking at him. "Oskar said that the gate will be just past the last wheat field on the right, Alfred. I think it has 'Johansson 'carved into a tree or something."

"I cannot believe you!" Richard growled in disbelief. "I'm only here for a short time and you feel the need to try and set me up with every single girl in town?! Why can't I just find someone on my own?"

"Eventually someone needs to take over Wayne Industries," Bruce answered, still shunning his gaze. "And I would like to know you've found a nice woman and started a family so we can keep the company in the family. I'm not going to be around forever. And I wouldn't mind having some grandchildren to spoil; you're not much fun anymore."

Richard sighed and smiled at his joke. "And you will someday. Eventually I will find someone to settle down with and we will ship them over for months at a time if you'd like. But I'm still young, I'm only 24, and I'm still trying to figure out where I am in life. Just relax, please."

Bruce was about to reply but they had reached the gate and a very jovial red-headed man was bouncing up the walk to meet them. Richard took a quick survey of the man and silently wondered how Bruce had ended up befriending this imported behemoth. He was at least six and a half feet tall, built like a steam engine and had red hair _everywhere_. It was coming down in slight waves, with the slightest touches of silver streaked through his temples, and it was hard to tell where that hair ended and the mane of his beard began. He had rosy cheeks and looked like he was fuller of laughs than business; he was, literally, the complete opposite of Bruce.

"Oskar!" Bruce greeted genially as he left the carriage and shook the man's hand. "Thank you for having us! I would like you to meet my son, Richard. Richard, this is Oskar Johansson, a good business partner and recent friend of mine."

Richard shook his hand and put on his best Wayne-charm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Johansson. Bruce has told me nothing of you!"

Oskar threw back his head and laughed, his hands falling to hold his belly in. "Ha! I think I'm going to like you, son! Please, gentlemen, come inside and have some food. My ladies have been slaving over a hot stove all morning!"

The three of them walked inside, Bruce and Oskar chatting about menial business while Richard surveyed his home; it was very grand but it looked homey and not very imposing. He watched as Alfred followed a stable-boy to get some food for the horses behind the house. As they got closer to the house, his mouth began to water as the smell of food assaulted his nostrils and his stomach started to grumble. They entered the house through a back door that put them right into the dining room and gave them a wonderful view of the waving wheat field next door. The table was decked out in tons of lavish food and everything smelled and looked absolutely delicious.

"I'm sure you two are quite hungry after your trip this morning," Oskar said, walking around the table and gesturing into the next room. "But I think it's only proper that you meet my ladies and the fine cooks of this morning meal!"

Richard's jaw would have dropped as the ladies came in but he was well-trained by Bruce; the three women filed into the room and it was like being surrounded by a herd of Amazonian women! At the tail end there was also a young boy who came into the room, beaming a smile and looking like a very miniature version of Oskar.

"First I would like you to meet my wife, Emma," Oskar introduced the oldest woman, who still looked barely out of her thirties. She seemed to be slightly shorter than six feet tall and her wild black hair was curled up into an old-fashioned bun. She was wearing a simple blue cotton dress, but it brought out her sparkling green eyes and tanned skin.

"And this is my eldest daughter, Maria," Oskar kept going as the second girl stepped forward. "She has just gotten engaged to the topmost blacksmith in London, Sigurd Blackfire." She was just as beautiful as her mother, but her eyes were a grayish-blue, like her father's but without the effervescent twinkle. She was a few inches shorter than her mother and her beauty reminded him of a young girl he had courted before he left. Her beauty was more seductive and dangerous; she was one of those girls you just knew was going to be trouble but you wanted to try it out anyway. Her hair wasn't red, but more of a shiny black like her mother.

"This is my beloved Korianna," Oskar beamed, an obvious favorite of his. "She is my youngest daughter but very wise and having a bit of trouble with your English language I'm afraid." They shared a laugh together and Richard was impressed by her beauty. She had an identical body structure to her older sister, but it was carried out in a completely different way. She had the flaming red hair of her father and it was laying straight all the way down her back. Her green eyes from her mother seemed to glow in the light and her violet dress made her seem like a giant flower just waiting to be picked. He expected them all to be clumsy with their height but instead they were as graceful as if they grew up in the clouds.

"And finally, this is my only boy, Erik," Oskar finished as the young boy came barreling at his papa. "He's the heir to the Johansson fortune unless one of his sisters is ruthless enough to take it from him!" Erik only came to everybody's waists but he held a very tall air about him. He had red curly hair atop his head and his father's blue twinkling eyes. He could not have been more than 12 or 13 years old. Richard smiled as he thought of himself at that age, _never_ daring to cling to Bruce that way.

Everyone was introduced and Oskar seemed satisfied so he finally sat them all down to eat; Oskar was at the head of the table with Bruce to his left and Emma to his right, Richard was sandwiched (conveniently, I might add) between Bruce and Korianna. On the opposite side, Erik was across from Richard and Maria next to him on the end. Maria kept staring at him but he was trying his hardest to ignore her since he had figured out who Bruce was trying to set him up with.

And he would have been lying if he said he wasn't interested. Korianna, or just Kori as she had told him to call her, was only a year younger than him and quite delightful to talk to. He had already fallen for her looks and he was now finding her to be a very strong woman, if not a bit naïve. She reminded him of Mina, but more acceptable for him, and he knew that was a major factor in his attraction to her. He didn't pay a bit of attention to Bruce and Oskar's dialogue and somehow he knew Bruce didn't care; he was smitten by this red-headed tree of a woman and he wasn't afraid to admit it. She seemed to be the perfect height for him and they got along quite admirably.

When breakfast was over, Emma had Maria help her with the dishes as Erik, Oskar and Bruce went into the drawing room to talk business; Richard didn't really want to join them so instead Kori took him back outside to walk through the apple orchard in their backyard. They chatted about tedious things like the weather, English city-life, what America was like, and even the fruit all around them.

"So, what exactly does your father do?" Richard asked as they passed from the apple orchard into the orange grove. "Something tells me that it has to do with fruit."

Kori let out a bubbly giggle and shook her long red hair. "Yes, it does. Mostly, he does the trading of fruits all over the world. I have wanted to over-take the business he performs in the Tropics."

"The Tropics?" Richard asked, laughing internally at her odd English. "He even does business there?"

"Oh yes," she answered enthusiastically. "He started it shortly after I was birthed. He deals in business with the Star Fruit down there and that is my favorite! That is what he calls me sometimes, his little 'Star Fruit'!"

Richard smiled as she hid the rising blush in her cheeks. This was definitely one hook-up that Bruce had been able to pull off but Richard would never admit his uncle was right. He liked Kori, more than he had liked a lot of women; he found her naivety to be somewhat aggravating but for the most part he found her to be strong, independent, and thoughtful to say the least. Needless to say, vampires, monsters, and murder victims were the farthest thing from his mind for the rest of the day.

* * *

A week went by without any murders or any word from Mina or Desiree, not that Richard had even noticed anyway. He had spent every day in Kori's company and they were quickly becoming the talk of the town. Sometimes he would go to her house and they would walk and talk, sometimes she would travel to Wayne Manor and they would spend hours teaching her new things. He found himself rapidly falling for Miss Korianna Johansson and was wondering when, where, and how this vacation was going to end; would he stay in England for her? Would she travel to America, away from her family, for him? Would they simply end it and label the whole thing as a fling? So, instead of thinking about what could or would happen, he decided, for the first time in his life, to live in the moment and not think about and plan what lay ahead of him.

Unfortunately, his happy little bubble was about to be popped at the end of their whirlwind week together. Kori asked Richard to take her shopping in London at the end of the week and he was more than happy to oblige. They walked and talked, going into whatever quaint boutiques or shops she wanted to and the entire time he acted like the perfect gentleman; as strange as it seemed, Richard felt like suddenly he was truly becoming a man. He felt like he was in love and this wasn't just some schoolboy crush as some of his previous relationships had been. He felt happy for the first time and that he didn't have to prove himself to anyone or anything; there was a part of him, the detective he supposed, that felt like he was being hidden away but he ignored it and continued into the bliss that had been created.

They were walking hand in hand down the street after coming out of the fourth boutique Kori had wanted to visit when he was brought out of his dreamlike state by a sultry chuckle behind him.

"I was wondering where you had gotten yourself to, Dickie," Mina Harker said as he whirled around to face her. "I had heard rumors you had been whisked away by my look-a-like." She paused to look at Kori and smiled. "And I see they were not exactly rumors."

Richard blushed and hurriedly tried to find a way to find a happy medium between his life-long crush and his new girlfriend. "Ah, Mina! Surely you jest!" he paused to chuckle and looked at Kori. "Korianna, this is Mina Harker, an old friend of the family's. Mina, this is Korianna Johansson; her father does business with Bruce."

"Oh I'm sure this is all just business too," Mina purred, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Korianna. What brings you and Dickie out to London today?"

Kori just smiled and shook Mina's hand with enthusiasm. "Oh it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mina! And please, do call me Kori. Richard has been kind enough to take me to do the shopping here."

"I do hope he is being a perfect gentleman," Mina answered, pointedly ignoring Richard's scarlet face.

"Oh yes, very much so!" Kori replied, her inexperienced self showing just a little too much to see the humor in Mina's words. "I have greatly enjoyed going to court with him!"

"Going to court?" Mina's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Oh, yes, I see. You mean 'courting', my dear."

"Is that not what I said?" Kori asked, a doe-y look in her eyes. "Perhaps I was mistaken. I really thought I was doing better with my English lately with Richard helping me."

"Of course you are, darling," Richard jumped in, looking at her with reassurance and then looking at Mina with a spiteful glare. "Mina was just being playful, is all. Her English is just fine, isn't that right, Mina?"

Mina threw back her head and laughed. "Of course, Dickie, of course. Kori, darling, I was just making fun, that is all. Sometimes I forget how to be proper in my old age. Your English is coming along very nicely, sweetheart."

Kori beamed and leapt out of Richard's hands to hug a very startled Mina. "Oh, a thousand 'thank you's, Mina! Richard has been a teacher of very good patience."

Mina eyed Richard from behind Kori's fiery hair. "Oh _you've_ been teaching her, have you, Dickie? I'm sure Desiree would love to hear that you've been doing such wonderful things over the past week."

At the mention of Desiree's name, Richard's heart plummeted into his stomach and it was like a wave of feelings and emotions bombarded him from all angles. Suddenly, as if a switch had been turned on inside of him, Richard's heart felt torn between the two very recent women in his life. On one hand he was very attracted to Kori and had found a connection with her. He had enjoyed their time together and she was someone he could see himself settling for, er down with. On the other hand, he could not deny the obsession he had with Desiree. She was dark, mysterious and an enigmatic beauty. She was wise, independent and very strong. The two of them were like night and day, complete opposites visually and characteristically. But Desiree wasn't anything to him, he had to remind himself; she was simply someone who he had agreed to help solve a murder, nothing more than that. Kori was……. Kori was ……someone he could see making him happy for a long time and settling into the role of wife and mother very easily. Desiree did not seem that type.

"Yes, well Miss Desiree hasn't exactly been vocal over the past week," Richard finally replied, shaking his head. "I'm sure she has forgotten all about our 'dinner' last week."

"She was out of town," Mina replied curtly. "A friend of hers fell ill and she went to be by their side. Victor and Garfield came by the Manor to tell you but apparently you had already left for the day."

Richard was about to reply scathingly, but instead was interrupted.

"You know _Miss_ _Desiree_?" Kori looked back and forth from Mina to Richard and paused as her eyes grew big. "I have heard stories of her from my father, but I did not know that she actually _talked_ to other people. She is simply fascinating!"

"You find Desiree to be _fascinating_?" Mina asked, looking incredulous. "No one has ever found Desiree to be _fascinating_."

Kori nodded. "Oh yes, very much so! I am in the adoration of her clothes and her look. She has the elegance that I desperately desire! I have always wanted to meet with her and maybe, oh I do not know, braid her hair or something! She reminds me of my older sister."

Neither Richard nor Mina knew what to say to her so they opted for uneasy silence.

"Right, yes of course," Mina slowly answered, looking around at the passersby. "Well, I must really be going."

"It was wonderful to meet your acquaintance," Kori offered sincerely, giving her another hug. "Richard, I was wondering if you would be able to take me to the Tavern of London tonight. My sister has told me that they do the dancing there with wondrous music! Do you think we could attend?"

Richard nodded and smiled at her. "Do you mean the London Tavern on Sweeney street? Yes, of course, Kori. I think it would be a fun night."

"Mina?" Kori asked. "Would you also like to do the dancing with us tonight? It would be nice to know a friend of the old of Richard's."

Mina shook her head and got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Oh, I'm afraid I don't do 'the dancing' my dear. But thank you for the offer. I suppose I'll see you around, Dickie. It was nice meeting you, Kori."

They said their goodbyes with Mina going back down the street to get into her carriage and Richard and Kori continuing their shopping excursion. Kori only wanted to go into a few more shops before heading back so she could find something to wear out dancing tonight. The entire time they were out, Richard's mind was going over everything that had happened on his vacation so far.

* * *

Normally, Richard wasn't the kind of guy to go dancing at a tavern, but Kori's heart was set on it and he couldn't deny her. Unfortunately, he still was not the dancing type so he felt bad lying to her and telling her that he was having a good time. Even though he knew she was a strong girl, he was still afraid of hurting her feelings so instead he lied and told her he was having a great time. He danced with her, of course, but he kept excusing himself to the bathroom or outside so he could breathe some fresh air. There were many people he had gone to school with and they were incredibly surprised to see him there, but the excitement of seeing him with such a gorgeous woman after all the years away took precedent over the fact he was out of his element.

Thankfully, Kori was so independent and so friendly that she actually talked to everyone and found dance partners every time Richard needed to decline. She would dance in a big circle with the other women and occasionally would ask Richard if it was alright if she shared a faster dance with another man. Richard was somewhat jealous, but also relieved that he didn't have to dance the fast ones with her. Slow songs he could handle, but the fast ones were just not his style. Mostly he had a few drinks, caught up with friends and watched Kori twirling around on the dance floor, the envy of every woman there.

Sometime around midnight, Richard noticed some new people walk into the tavern and up to the bar; he was excited and also torn as to what he should do. After internally debating for a few seconds, he excused himself from his friends, including Bram who had shown up a few hours ago as well, and walked over to greet the newcomers.

"Hello strangers," Richard greeted somewhat nervously. "I didn't know you went out to the bars?"

"Hey Richard," Victor greeted back, clapping him on the back and smiling. "Good to see you're still alive and on the continent. We thought maybe you had left already."

"No, of course not," Richard replied, feeling the tension ease off of his shoulders. "I've just been keeping busy without any work yet. How are you, Garfield?"

"I'm great!" the shorter man answered, his eyes taking in the scene. "I haven't been dancing in quite awhile. I think I am going to have to bring Tara up here soon. This looks like tons of fun!"

Richard and Victor laughed at his enthusiasm and the three surveyed the crowd. Kori was in the middle of a circle of men and women, dancing wildly, yet graceful, while everyone clapped in time with the music.

"I wonder who that is?" Victor questioned. "She seems to be the life of the party. And downright beautiful as well!"

"That's Korianna Johansson," Richard answered automatically, his tone agreeing with him.

"Oh so _that's_ who she is," Garfield laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Richard. "Mina was right; she does look just like her!"

Victor and Garfield just started laughing as Richard faked a hurt look.

"Et tu, Brutus?" he asked, feigning innocence. "I don't see it. I mean, I see _some_ of the physical resemblance, but definitely not the attitude. They are two completely different people."

"Yeah, but no one ever sees the attitudinal difference," Victor said, still grinning. "Only the physical similarities. She could be her daughter."

"Or her twin," Richard frowned, not liking to think of Mina as old enough to have a child who was almost his age.

Victor and Garfield just exchanged a look and chuckled.

"So how did you meet her?" Garfield asked. "Did Wayne just ask you to take her out so he could do more business with her father?"

"No," Richard said, looking over at Kori. "I mean, I'm sure it was in the back of his mind, but I was the one that kept asking her out. I haven't decided what I am going to do at the end of my vacation, but for now, I am thoroughly enjoying my time with her."

Richard didn't notice the sullen looks in the eyes of his new friends at his words or that they seemed to be glancing back at the door in sadness. There was a short and rough silence between the men as they continued to watch the dancers and Victor and Garfield finished the beers they had ordered.

"Right, well, we should probably get going," Victor said, clearing his throat and looking at Garfield. "We said we wouldn't be long…."

"Are you sure?" Richard said. "I could use someone new to talk to; everyone wants to talk about me and where I've been and I'm getting rather sick of it…."

At that moment, Kori came over, her face glowing and pieces of her hair falling onto her face.

"Richard!" she beamed as she looked at the new men. "Who are your friends? Have they come to do the dancing as well?"

"Do the dancing?" Garfield questioned under his breath, looking quizzical.

"Er, yea," Richard stuttered, glancing between Kori and the guys. "Um, Victor, Garfield, this is Korianna Johansson. Kori, this is Victor and Garfield; they work, er, live, er, something… with Desiree."

Her eyes seemed to bulge as she took them in. "You know Desiree?! Please, you must come join me on the dance floor!"

Victor looked unsure as she latched onto his arm and began to drag him towards the music. She was exceptionally strong for such a skinny girl, but she managed to somehow get him onto the dance floor and dance with her. Garfield and Richard laughed and looked at each other; the look of utter surprise on Victor's face was priceless. Richard was going to say something to the shorter man, but before he could say anything, he was moving towards the door, saying something about checking in with Tara. Richard frowned at his departure and turned back to see Victor now thoroughly enjoying himself and showing off just a little bit while Kori watched and clapped exuberantly. He decided now was a good time to get some air and turned around to head outside for a short moment.

"—You had no right! What did you think would happen?"

Richard stopped as he heard some harsh words coming from a carriage just a few feet away. He would have recognized the carriage no matter what, but his suspicions were confirmed anyway by the sight of Tara and Garfield standing next to the horses and talking quietly to each other, looking somewhat sad and frightful at the same time.

"I just figured that maybe you wanted to know. Maybe you could change things still."

He silently walked toward Tara and Garfield, careful not to disturb whoever was talking. Granted, he had an idea who it was; sometimes there was no mistaking a voice that has been played over and over in your mind.

"There is nothing to change and no reason for me to have known. There can _never_ be _**anything**_ so I do not know why everyone seems to think they need to intervene. We just need to end this and then I can leave and he can be left to do whatever he pleases with someone _normal_, someone who deserves him!"

Richard's heart stopped for a second at those words. He knew they belonged to Desiree and it pained him to hear her sound so sad. But that wasn't the reason his heart, and his breathing, had stopped cold.

_She wants to leave?_ Richard thought, his insides twisting. _She can't leave. She can't leave me, not when I've just started getting to know her_!

He shook his head and tried to clear his mind. Why was he thinking like this? It was ludicrous! She was merely an infatuation and he needed to remember that; he was courting _Korianna_ now, and there was nothing between himself and Desiree but an odd, illogical draw and a deal. Well, it wasn't _illogical_, it was simply _unknown_. He didn't know _what_ it was, _why_ it was there, what it _meant_, _how_ it got there, or anything else. It simply had to be a lustful crush; there was nothing emotional about it.

"Well you deserve someone too, Rae-Rae, someone good, like him. There is _something_ going on between you two and you owe it to yourself to figure it out."

Ah, Mina, Richard finally realized as he heard the delicate purr of her voice. Somehow he knew she was the reason Desiree had come tonight. No one else knew He was going to be there and for her to show up, well, now it just made sense.

"No, what I owe him is to let him be. Can I please go now? I am exhausted from the trip and I need to regroup myself. I am letting nonsense emotions get in the way of work."

Richard couldn't hear Mina's response but he also knew that they wouldn't be able to leave without noticing him and the last thing he needed was for them to go after him for eavesdropping on their private conversation. He also didn't know what the best way for him to show up was either.

"Ah, Garfield, there you are!" He finally announced as he strode over to the wide-eyed and perplexed young man. "I was wondering where you scampered off to."

In a matter of seconds, Mina had appeared frightening fast from the inside of the carriage and arrived next to Richard.

"Dickie!" She exclaimed, her body language betraying her confidence. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside? Dancing or something?"

"I, uh," he stammered. "I needed some fresh air. Maybe you should go inside and dance. Victor seemed to be having loads of fun in there."

Mina's mouth opened for a retort but then it quickly closed as she processed the rest of his words.

"Victor's in there?" she asked with a note of wavering fear in her voice. "And he's dancing? Victor doesn't dance!"

Richard chuckled a little and nodded toward the door. "Go see for yourself. Kori asked him onto the dance floor and he was showing off last I saw him."

Mina glared at him and then looked back and forth between the silent carriage and the tavern door. Without another word, she made up her mind and briskly walked into the tavern to see for herself. Richard sighed and spun around to face the dark wagon.

"How are you doing this evening, Desiree?" he asked gently, looking into the darkness. "And yes, I do know you're there. It would be embarrassing for you to hide in your own carriage, a woman of your confident stature, anyway."

Slowly but surely, Desiree's petite form protruded from the door. She looked very small tonight and Richard was taken aback by her still wet eyes. She had a brilliant blue dress on and her hair had been swept up into a beautiful black mess of curls and spirals. Her skin looked a little paler than last time and she didn't look as comfortable or content. She looked up at him with realization in her face.

"You heard everything," she stated sadly.

He just nodded and she lowered her head and sighed deeply. She pinched the bridge of her nose and stood there. He took a few steps closer to her, just close enough to let a reassuring hand rest on her very cold shoulder.

"Please don't leave," he whispered so only she could hear. "I have barely gotten to know you and it would be a shame if you left just because of some guy."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him in puzzlement.

"Some guy?" she asked, her eyes locking with his once more.

"Yes. Whoever this guy is, whoever it is that you think deserves someone else, you're wrong!" Richard responded, not noticing the defeat in her posture.

Desiree searched through her bevy of emotions right now and tried to find something to say; should she tell him the truth? Lie about everything? Make something up? She was still trying to decide what to say when Mina and Victor burst out of the bar; Victor had a goofy grin on his face and Mina looked pissed off.

"You're just jealous," Victor was saying in a sing-song voice. "You must like me."

"You are seriously insufferable," Mina snarled at him, wrenching away from him and storming towards Desiree.

"Come now, Rae-Rae," Mina said harshly, going to grab her hand. "I think it's time to go home. I need to drink."

"You're already at a bar, Mina," Richard said, confused at her actions.

"They don't carry what I like," she hissed, dragging a sullen and quiet Desiree to the carriage. "Tara, Garfield, let's get going. Victor can stay and have fun."

Victor just started laughing as Mina was trying to get into the carriage while pulling Desiree as well. The entire scene would have been somewhat laughable to anyone watching. Tara and Garfield were watching like a couple of deer in a headlight, Mina was half-picking up Desiree, who looked like a limp rag doll, Richard was looking back and forth between everyone, and Victor was bent over with his hands on his knees and laughing. Everything was quite entertaining until suddenly Mina and Desiree froze and stared off into the darkness to the right.

Richard was about to ask what was going on when Victor tensed up too, seeming to telepathically know what was going on with the two women. Tara and Garfield were a little slower to react but soon they too were staring off into the distance and then looking back to Desiree, as if for guidance.

"What's going on?" Richard asked cautiously. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Victor shushed him and then turned to Desiree, as if awaiting orders. Somehow, in the confusion, Desiree had changed completely; she was alert, like a predator who was stalking her prey. Her entire body has tensed up and she had a determined look on her face. Her mouth was set in a frown and he could swear her lips were twitching as if she wanted to bare her teeth but couldn't.

"Wait, do you hear something I don't?" Richard asked again, turning to face the darkness. "Is there something there?"

"Victor, to the East," Desiree ordered, ignoring Richard. "And he knows we're here."

Richard looked startled and panicked. "He? Who's _he_? And how does he know we're here?"

Mina shook her head and glared at Richard. "It's him, Richard. The vampire. He's nearby."

"The v-vampire?" Richard said, his eyes flitting all around him. "How can you tell? Are you sure?"

"Definite," was all Desiree said as she started to survey her surroundings. "I think he knows we're coming. He's starting to move. He's heading back towards the woods like last time."

"I'm on it," Victor growled and ran off towards the neighboring woods.

Mina curled her lip and started to follow him. "I'll follow. If we don't find him, we'll meet you back in Chelsea."

She was gone into the shadows after Victor and Richard swore he could hear an eerie, whispered chuckle on the wind around him.

"Tara, Garfield, head home," Desiree commanded and the two were gone in a manner of seconds.

After they left, she turned around to look at Richard and was about to say something when the tavern opened and out wafted jolly music and a beaming Kori.

"Richard!" she delighted as she stepped near him. "I had been wondering where you had done the running off to."

"Oh, right, Kori," Richard faltered. "I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I was just talking to, er, to-"

"Oh my!" Kori exclaimed. "You are Miss Desiree! I have heard much about you! I am Korianna Johansson. I find you to be very fascinating and have long wanted to make your acquaintance."

Desiree looked puzzled and seemed to be trying to hide her earlier confident stature. "Right, yes, I am. It is… a pleasure…. Miss Johansson. I have….. heard…. quite a lot about you. Your father, he deals in exports, does he not?"

"Oh yes he does!" she squealed, jumping to hug Desiree. "I cannot believe you have heard of him!"

Desiree looked ill at ease as she was attacked by the young redhead and patted her awkwardly on the back. Richard definitely did not know what to say on this one; he just stood and watched the odd embrace.

"I am sorry, Miss Johansson," Desiree began.

"Please, call me Kori," she said brightly.

"Okay, Kori," Desiree took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I am very sorry but I am afraid I must be going; I have… somewhere… to be at the moment. Maybe we can make arrangements to meet sometime soon and have a proper discussion?"

Richard thought Kori was going to burst with excitement as she did a little dance outside the tavern.

"Oh that would be most glorious!" Kori answered. "I shall send a letter early tomorrow and we find a time to meet and maybe I can braid your hair!"

Desiree grimaced, but nodded and smiled weakly at her, hoping it would placate Kori enough so she would leave. Kori turned around and headed back inside, but turned around at the last minute.

"Richard, are you not coming?" she asked innocently.

Richard hadn't moved yet and instead was looking between the two girls. On one hand he wanted to go with Desiree and the others so he could finally see this vampire, if it existed, and do his job to help solve the murders. On the other hand he wanted to spend time with Kori and have a fun, carefree night. Unfortunately, the latter was not who he was.

"Kori, dear," he started off slowly. "I'm sorry but there has been a… a disturbance. I really should take care of it. You go on inside and Alfred will bring you home. I'm sorry our night has ended so soon but we will see each other again tomorrow. I cannot withdraw from my duties, I'm afraid."

Kori nodded in acceptance and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I understand," she said, smiling. "You will do well in your future career. You are very dedicated, Richard. I shall see you tomorrow, then! Goodnight, dear."

She waved goodbye to Desiree again and left her and Richard standing outside. When Richard turned around, Desiree was not looking at him, but her posture was definitely uncomfortable.

"You should stay with her," she muttered to the darkness. "You could be hurt."

"I can hold my own, thank you," he barked, walking toward her. "I am more worried about you running off into the dark on your own."

She looked at him and reached down to the bottom of her dress. Richard wasn't sure exactly what she was doing and when he heard a loud rip, he finally had to look to see what she was doing. Desiree had grabbed the lacy end of her dress and tugged, ripping off her entire dress and petticoat from her thighs and down. She had small black heels and black stockings on but she removed her shoes and took the stockings off. Then, to his dismay, she put each shoe back on, snapping the small and sensible heel off in the process as if it were a small and weak twig. Richard could feel his face getting heated as she looked like a dark ballerina in a blue, tattered tutu-looking dress. Her legs were short but powerful and her skin was a pale, milky white. There were only a few inches of her dress left and he could feel his eyes tracing her legs all the way up her thighs and then disappearing between layers of fabric.

"Try to keep up," she sneered and then started running after her friends.

Richard was in shock for a moment before he began to move and follow her, snatching up her discarded dress fabric and taking off. He always thought he was in shape and athletically superior. He always ran fast and never had trouble with hurdles or anything else. Whether it was the terrain or the dark or just a trick of his mind, he could not keep up with the small woman bolting through trees at an insane speed ahead of him. He could hear a few words carried back to him by the wind; Victor and Mina were gaining, Desiree wasn't far behind, then Victor and Mina got separated, and that same eerie chuckle was thrown in here and there. He kept his eyes on the effervescent shine of Desiree's white skin in the moonlight and he was able to at least find the way they were all heading.

After what seemed like miles and miles of running in the dark, he burst through a group of trees and came out into a small clearing. He mentally mapped it out and realized they had gone several miles and they were quite a bit outside of the city and were actually somewhat close to Chelsea. He looked around in the moonlight and immediately saw Mina to his right, Desiree to his right, and Victor was in front of both of them, creating a triangle between the three of them. He glanced up in front of them and saw, to his surprise, a rather ragged, but handsome looking man in a long, black coat and a long mane of black hair waving around his face. He had a wild look in his eyes and Richard gasped as he opened his mouth to laugh and the moonlight bounced off and illuminated two long fangs in the top row of his teeth.

His insides went cold as the realization hit him; this was a real vampire in front of him! He could do nothing but stand and stare as his three friends ran forward and the melee began. After what seemed like forever, he forced his body to move and tried to do something to help. He was running toward him to try and hit him when the vampire knocked Desiree and she went flying behind him. Richard stopped in his tracks and went to see if she was okay. She was crawling around and trying to get to her feet and he was oblivious to everything around him.

"Desiree!" he shouted. "Desiree, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, her face twisted in horror. "Richard, look out!"

Richard stopped to look behind him and saw nothing as a huge branch came flying from the vampire's direction and hit him square in the chest. He was knocked onto his back and he swore he felt a few ribs strain under the pressure.

"Richard, no!" he heard Desiree scream, but it seemed far away as he tried to push the branch off of him. It was Mina, instead, who came to his rescue and helped him lift the branch off. She helped him sit up on his elbows and was making sure he was okay when they heard a cry of anguish come from Desiree in front of them. He strained to look up and all he saw was a crumpled heap on the ground that he could only assume was Victor as Desiree was running toward the vampire with her hands reaching around her back trying to find something. He could feel Mina squeeze his arm tighter as she saw Victor's form on the ground. Richard looked back to Desiree and he thought he was losing his mind; he watched as Desiree seemed to leap inhumanly up into the air as the vampire came at her, landing on the other side of him and finally brandishing the knife she had been trying to reach that was tied into the sash on her dress.

The vampire howled in pain as the knife made contact with his stomach and he crouched down with the pain it caused. Desiree ran to him again to try and finish him off but, injured or not, he was still too quick for her. As soon as she reached him, he stood up and knocked her down; then he ran off into the dark, laughing manically into the night.

Richard laid back down on his back as Desiree slowly got up and Mina went to see her. They talked in hushed tones for a brief moment and then Mina went to attend to Victor who was starting to groan and Desiree went to Richard. As she was walking, she let out a loud whistle that seemed to soar away and across the land. When she got to him, she knelt down and peered into his face. He could see bits and pieces of her hair had fallen down and her face was smudged with dirt and grass. Her dress had a few rips in it, and one of her cap sleeves had been cut completely and hung down the back.

"Are you alright, Richard?" she asked, sounding very tired.

"Yeah, 'snot too bad," he grunted. "I feel like there is a weight on my chest but that's it."

She surveyed his body up and down, her hands trailing everywhere while she closed her eyes.

"It seems to be only a minor fracture," she stated, opening her eyes again. "You are lucky. It could have been worse, much worse. You should not have come."

"But now I have proof," he said, wincing as he tried to smile. "Vampires _do_ exist."

She didn't smile back; she ordered him to lie still, unbutton his shirt and close his eyes. He thought about making some tawdry comment about her taking advantage of him but decided against him. She said she knew an old trick to help his injuries and make him feel better. He did as she asked and gasped loudly when suddenly he felt filled with a warming chill that went through his body and settled into his ribs. He got the feeling that he was floating and that nothing could harm him; his body felt rejuvenated and he had never felt better. When she told him to open his eyes and sit up, he did as she asked again and was amazed that the pain was gone.

"What did you do?" he asked in amazement, running his hands over her chest.

"I told you that I knew an old trick," was all she said as she stood up and looked to the north.

He got up and looked with her; in the moonlight, there were two gorgeous black horses rushing toward them. He wondered where they came from and watched as one of them went to stop by Mina and Victor and the other came to rest next to Desiree. She smiled and petted the horse's mane, murmuring words of praise.

"Richard this is my mare, Persephone," she said, leading the horse to him. "The other one over there is her mate, Robin. They will be taking us back to the house. Do you mind riding with me? I think Mina would prefer to ride with Victor to make sure he is okay."

Richard was in awe of how well-trained her horses seemed to be. "Robin? I like that name. Why did you name him that?"

"It came to me in a dream," she said off-handedly. "And then he showed up while I was out riding Persephone. It just seemed to fit. Are you okay riding with me?"

Richard forgot he hadn't answered her yet. "Oh, yes, of course. I'm alright with it." He paused to watch as Mina easily picked Victor up and placed him on Robin and then mounted the horse herself and began to ride away. "Are you going to do that trick with Victor too?"

"Eventually," she said as Richard got up on Persephone and then pulled her up in front of him. "Mina is quite a bit better with stitches than I am. I will help Victor heal in peace, but I cannot mend his physical wounds like that."

Richard thought that nobody could actually mend an open wound but he kept that thought to himself and they were off. Again they were back in the forest, whipping past trees, and making a path toward Desiree's house. It didn't seem to take long to arrive there and when they crossed past the gate, Tara was there to take the horses to the stables and Garfield was ready to help Mina carry Victor inside.

* * *

"Go ahead and wait in my study," Desiree asked him as they walked into her house and they went off down an unknown corridor. "I am going to make sure they get him settled and then I will be in there to wait with you. Please help yourself to something to drink. If you are hungry, then you can ring the silver bell outside the room and Tara will bring you something."

She was off down the hallway before he could say anything so he just retraced his footsteps of the previous week and went into Desiree's study. The fire was roaring and everything seemed to remind him of his first, well second, encounter with this incredible woman. It seemed like so long ago, but the room was still as comforting and pleasing as it was before. He helped himself to a glass or two of sherry and sat down on the couch. It was only a few minutes later when Desiree reentered with her trademark silver goblet; she set the cup down on a table next to the armchair she usually sat down in and took to pacing in front of the fire instead.

Richard couldn't stand to see her fretting so he stood up and went in front of her, placing his arms on her shoulders and stopping her. He forced her into his arms and just held her without a word. She seemed to relax in his touch and he absentmindedly began stroking her back while rocking her back and forth, telling her that it would be okay, and that Victor was going to be just fine. When she had settled down a bit, he led her to the couch and sat her down, wrapping his arm around and allowing her to recompose herself.

When she had relaxed enough to pull herself together, she leaned up a little and he wiped away a tear that had apparently formed sometime in-between standing in front of the fire and moving to the couch. Richard's hand stayed on her face, cupping her cheek in his warm hand. The refreshingly cool skin against his hand made him look at her to see if she was freezing; instead, he found himself caught in her bright violet eyes, unable to look away. He wanted to say something, anything, but his voice just wouldn't work. He felt himself being physically drawn to her and before he knew it, he had captured her lips in a delicate kiss.

In a matter of seconds, her world had exploded. Sure, she had a few lovers in her life, but nothing was ever like this. Every touch, every look, and now, every kiss felt like extreme bliss to her. They seemed to melt together, to fit perfectly and she didn't want to lose that feeling. She felt like she was a part of him and each kiss deepened in intensity. She was losing herself inside of him and she never wanted to come back. With Richard, she was no longer who or what she was, she didn't have to worry about anything and she felt more normal than she ever had in her entire life.

Richard and Desiree continued to kiss passionately while the fire roared in front of them. The passion kept building and heating up and their hands started to roam. Richard moved away from her lips and began kissing her face and went down her neck and landed on her shoulders. In response, Desiree also moved and planted little kisses on Richard's neck, feeling his pulse and kissing in time with it, eliciting a breathy moan from him. He moved his mouth back up and wavered around her ear, licking, sucking and kissing. He had to tell her how he felt, how he was feeling, what she was doing to him, he just had to.

"You make me feel so alive, Desiree…."

As soon as the words registered in her brain, she stiffened. _Alive_. It was such a menial word and yet, it held _such_ connotation for her. Richard was so engulfed in her that he didn't realize that she had stopped and was starting to push away. Finally, with an odd burst of strength, Desiree pushed Richard away and stood up from the couch. She quickly moved away from him and restarted her pacing in front of the fire. Richard looked up at her from the couch, wondering what had happened.

"Desiree," he said, his voice still laced with his lust for her. "I'm sorry. D-did I say something? Did I hurt you? What happened?"

Desiree just shook her head and refused to look at him.

"It is not you, it is me," Desiree said softly. "I cannot do this with you. I cannot be with you. You should be with someone else."

Richard frowned and got up to go stand in front of her. "Why can't you be with me? I would give everything up to be with you and I wouldn't even hesitate. You are perfect for me. You know the good and the bad about me. We have a connection. You cannot deny that, Desiree!"

"I cannot allow you to give everything up for me," she choked out, looking up at him. "What it would take for you to be with me….that is something I could never ask of you." She paused and held back her tears. "You should be with her, with Kori. You can have the life you deserve with her."

Richard was taken aback as she said all of this. He was reminded of the conversation he had overheard earlier and suddenly realized that _he_ was the one she was talking about. He didn't know what to say to any of this and yet, at the same time, he had so much he wanted to say, needed to say to her. He stretched his hand out to try and touch her and could not bring himself to do it. He finally had an idea of what to say and unfortunately he was never going to get the chance.

"Desiree?" Mina asked sheepishly, coming into the study at that exact moment. "I've done what I can for Victor. The rest is up to you. Are—did I interrupt something?"

Mina looked at the sullen and tense scene before her and, for the first time, was at a loss for words. She herself was upset, and was not feeling up to her usual provoking self. No one said anything for a few minutes before Desiree broke the silence.

"I should attend to Victor," she whispered. She paused in the door frame and looked back over her shoulder. "Richard you are more than welcome to stay the night in one of the guest rooms. Mina can show you which one. If not, please feel free to use Robin to ride home. Just ask Garfield to assist you."

With that she was gone from the room and Mina and Richard were left to their own devices. Richard plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. What in the world just happened? He kept going over the last few minutes and could not figure out where or how he went wrong. He hoped he could patch things up with Desiree and get her to see that they belonged together. He felt guilty about Kori, but he could not deny his feelings for Desiree any longer.

"Are you okay, Richard?" Mina asked nervously. "Did something happen?"

"Everything and nothing," he responded with a sigh. "How is Victor doing?"

She sighed and sat down next to him. "He'll be okay. He's got a nasty slice in his side, but it will heal in time."

There was another pause and Richard couldn't take the silence. He wanted to give Desiree some time to cool down and help her friend before he tried to talk to her again. He got up from the couch and walked over by a table full of picture frames. He picked up a small painting that was framed like a picture and smiled. The painting was of a little girl with long black hair, shiny alabaster skin, and big, round, purple eyes. He could tell it was Desiree by the glint in her eyes and he moved his fingers off the bottom of the picture to see the entire thing. As he did so, he noticed the date and signature at the bottom and frowned.

"Huh, I guess I was wrong," he muttered to himself, placing the picture back down.

"Wrong about what?" Mina asked, anything to get her mind off of Victor.

"This painting," he said, showing it to Mina. "I was almost positive that it was Desiree as a child."

"It is," Mina answered, matter-of-factly. "You were right."

Richard frowned again and shook his head. "But it couldn't be, not unless someone got the date wrong. This picture says it was painted over 200 years ago. Plus, the back of the painting says it is for 'Raven.' It must be a distant relative; there's an uncanny resemblance though, for sure."

Mina froze on the couch and didn't say anything. The truth was starting to stare Richard right in the face and Desiree would kill her if he found out like this. She got up from the couch and tried to get him out of that room.

"Surely you must be tired, Richard," she said quickly. "I should show you to the guest room."

"No that's okay," he said, walking by the fire. "I want to stay up; I need to talk to Desiree. I need to make her see that I am being serious about being with her."

"You can talk to her in the morning when you are both rested," Mina persisted, trying to push him out.

"No!" he resisted, moving away from her. "I need to do this tonight, while the words are still fresh in my head." He spied Desiree's untouched glass on the table and went for it. "All I need is a stiff drink! Maybe that will ease my fears."

"NO!" Mina cried and knocked the goblet out of his hands and it spilled across the wood floor in front of the fire.

They watched in fascination as a thick, dark red liquid poured out of the goblet and toward the fire. In the flickering light, it looked like a trail of blood and liquid gold leading into the burning flames. Mina grew anxious as she watched Richard work through all this in his brain.

"What is this?" he hissed, leaning down to touch and feel the liquid between his fingers. "Mina, what's going on? This is _blood_."

Mina was silent for a moment. "Richard, I can explain. But you really should talk to Desiree, she can explain everything."

"What do you mean, she can explain everything?" he said, the anger and disgust growing in his voice as he put the information together. "There was _blood_ in this cup. And she was planning on _drinking_ it. What isn't she telling me?"

Mina walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wrenched his arm away and turned from her. Mina had known Richard and Bruce long enough to know when they had crossed into a dark path. His shoulders were hunching forward and his hands were clenching and unclenching.

"Richard," she begged, biting her lip. "It's complicated. Please, don't jump to conclusions."

"What else should I be doing?!" he raged, the anger burning away in his eyes. "Did you know? Do you know something about her that could be important? Where was she this past week?"

Mina felt scared by his tone. "She was with a friend, truly, she was Richard. An old friend became ill. They were….something….a long time ago but obviously they didn't do anything about it. They couldn't."

"Who was it?" he questioned harshly. "Who was her friend? Was he like her?"

"No," Mina said, shaking her head. "His name was Alton Sharp. He did know what she was though."

"Alton Sharp? I know him," he said quietly. "But how could they have been _anything_? He was in his eighties when I left…."

"I said she should really be the one to talk to you," Mina replied.

"That painting," he seethed, looking over at it. "Is that really her? That child, is that Desiree?"

Mina just nodded.

"Why does it say Raven on the back?" he growled.

"That is her name," she answered, growing quieter with every second. "Obviously, she had to change it."

He was silent for such a long time before he tossed the picture to the ground and stormed out of the room.

"Desiree!" he yelled, rushing through the hallways. "Raven! Whatever your name is, where are you?!"

He didn't have to scream for long as she came out of a nearby room, her eyes as big as saucers.

"What did you call me?" she asked, frightened.

"Why didn't you tell me you were one of them?!" he argued, ignoring her scared stance. "This whole time you have been leading everyone astray. How could you not tell me you were one of them? A _vampire_?"

Desiree looked down the hall at Mina, an unsure look on her face.

"It was not important at the time," she quietly said. "You were not here to discuss who I was; you were here to help us find a murderer."

"That's a load of shit!" he yelled, his face getting red with anger. "You held this from me! How do I know I can trust you about this new vampire when you couldn't even be honest about yourself?"

"What do you want me to say, Richard?" Desiree asked, hiding her tears behind her confidence.

Richard snarled and walked away from her. "I'm done with you, Desiree, or Raven, or _whoever_ you are! I don't want anything more to do with you from here on out! I'm going back to my perfect life with Kori and you are going to do whatever you want. I don't want to see you ever again."

He walked to the door, paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I could never be with a monster," he said coldly and walked outside to find Garfield and the horse to take him home.

He never turned around, never looked back, and never let anyone know his heart was breaking at the betrayal. If he had turned around, just once, he might have seen Desiree crumple to the ground in despair. If he had looked back, maybe he would have heard her piercing cries wallowing in the wind. If he had let anyone know his heart was breaking, then maybe he could have fixed it by listening to another heart that had been broken for centuries…


	4. Ch4: Queen of the Damned

Teen Titans: The Darkness that Beckons

Chapter Four: Queen of the Damned

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I hope this chapter is well-liked; there isn't much action, just a lot of plot and story. Much love goes out to my enforcer and motivator Xaphrin. She checked in on me to make sure I was still alive. (I was!) So, let me know how you feel, what you think and all that stuff. Be honest, be brutal. Also, kudos to anyone who catches my random cultural references! 3 you all!

* * *

By the time he arrived home that night, Richard had a very good understanding of how Bruce had become the cold, hard stone that he was. Having your heart break into a million little pieces was worse than anything he had ever experienced in his life. Bruce had taken many risks and lost them all; Richard wasn't going to make the same mistakes as he was now, only one huge risk and he had learned his lesson. He fell asleep that night filled with a hurt-fueled hatred and decided he needed to be away from everything for awhile. After three days of moping and brooding around Wayne Manor, he finally went outside and made plans to see Kori.

Kori wasn't a risk. She was a safe bet and he knew she would do anything to make him happy. Kori would be a good wife, a good mother, and a good long-term investment. Even though he found her to be too naïve sometimes, he thought that maybe that would be a good thing; he would have to hide his true obsessive and dark self when he was doing work, but in the end it would pay off. Kori didn't need demons in her life and he wasn't going to be the one to give them to her. Apparently, though, Kori wanted to go and search for them herself.

"Where did you want to do today, my dear?" Richard asked kindly as they rode into town in her carriage.

"I was hoping to go to the orphanage," she responded cheerily.

"The orphanage?" he said in confusion. "Are you sure? You don't have it confused with something else, do you?"

"No, of course not!" she answered with a smile. "I wanted to spend a visit to the children there."

"The phrase is 'pay a visit' sweetheart," Richard sweetly corrected her.

Kori just nodded and apologized. In just the first few minutes of seeing Richard after his seclusion she had known something was wrong. Enough experiences with her temperamental sister had taught her not to poke and prod, but just to let the reasons come out naturally. The last thing she wanted to do was push Richard away, but she was slowly feeling less of a connection with him than before. She knew something must have happened that night after the tavern, but she just assumed it was work related and left it alone. When they arrived at the orphanage in town, Kori hurriedly got out and ran up to the unknown man on the steps who was carrying a multitude of items in.

"Excuse me, sir," Kori asked pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

The man nodded and she took another load out of his wagon and helped him carry it inside, talking the entire time. Everything had happened so fast that Richard was left sitting in the carriage all alone trying to figure out what had happened so fast. Slowly, he got out, grabbed another bundle of stuff from the wagon and carried it inside to hear the last bit of her conversation.

"I do hope she is feeling okay," Kori was saying with a sad lilt to her voice. "I had hoped to meet up with her this morning. I know she is always here on Mondays."

"Yes, child," the man responded. Richard could now clearly see that he was a reverend. "The entire choir in the church was praying for her health when I left. It's quite unlike her to miss something like this."

"Hopefully she will be feeling better soon," Kori said with hope in her voice this time. "I am sure the children will miss her today. Would you like any additional help, Father?"

The older priest chuckled and smiled at her. "I should think not, child. It seems as if your friend there has graciously brought in the last of the items. The Sisters should be here any moment to help me hand everything out. I do thank you for your help though. I will pass on your kindness to our friend and let her know you are looking for her."

"Oh thank you very much, Father!" Kori gushed.

They said their goodbyes and, before he knew it, Richard and Kori were back in her carriage and on their way to a small bakery for breakfast.

"What was that all about, dear?" he questioned.

"Oh, it was Monday and I was hoping to capture her at the orphanage," Kori answered.

"Oh," Richard said, still confused. "Who?"

"Miss Desiree," was all Kori said.

Richard's insides heated up and he could feel his stomach tightening in anger.

"_Why_?" he seethed.

"Why what?" Kori asked innocently.

"Why are you looking for her?" he asked again, trying to keep his tone even. "And why on earth would you look for her at an orphanage of all places?"

"She has not responded to my letters yet," Kori replied sullenly. "And it is well-known that she always takes food and clothing and toys to the children at the orphanage every Monday. I am still in waiting to spend some time with her."

Richard was silent as he did not know how to respond to this. He wanted to explode and show his true colors but it was a side of him that he didn't want Kori to know about.

"You should just leave her alone," he settled with, looking out at the passing scenery. "Nothing good can come from knowing that woman."

Kori was taken aback by his negative attitude toward Desiree. "I thought that you were friends? Is that not why you were talking to her at the Tavern of London the other night?"

Richard had to fight back a growl as memories of the other night tried to resurface. "No, we're not friends. She is just some lunatic who entertains Bruce. I really don't care to have anything to do with her."

Kori wanted to reprimand him for bad-mouthing a woman who brought supplies to an orphanage but she could not find the strength to supply her righteous fury. She was angry that Richard was in a bad mood and she was finding that she liked this new Richard less and less. She decided on staying silent for the rest of the ride and didn't bring up Desiree anymore. One way or the other, she was going to meet with her for more than two minutes and Richard would just have to deal with it.

* * *

The next day Richard wanted to stay inside yet again as Kori had touched a nerve by trying to see Desiree while with him. He meant to tell Alfred that he was not in today and to tell anyone who came for him to go home; unfortunately, Bram Stoker was an early riser and was waiting for him when he came downstairs. Bram was going out of town for a last minute story and wanted some company. Richard was going to refuse, but Bruce ended up pushing him out of the door at the last minute, deciding that his nephew needed some fresh air. The ride was a couple of hours and the entire way he let Bram do the talking, only responding when he had to.

A little while later they arrived at a small country house in the middle of nowhere and knocked on the door. A young brunette answered the door, dressed down in a pale pink cotton dress. Her look reminded Richard of Kori's innocence and she seemed to be playing the part of the perfect angel very well.

"Hello milady," Bram said as she opened the door. "My name is Bram Stoker and this here is my friend, Richard Grayson. We're from the paper and we're here to speak with Mr. Sharp."

"Of course," she blushed while offering a shy smile. "My name is Lucy Westenra and he's my grandfather. Come in. I'll see if he is up to visitors today. Grandpapa?"

The young woman went down a short hallway and into the room at the end. Richard wanted to smile at the obvious flirting going on with his friend and this Lucy girl, but he kept it to himself this time. Bram just waggled his eyebrows at him as they waited for Lucy to return. She came right back to let them know he was up for a little bit of story-telling. It wasn't until he was walking into his room and saw a framed picture plate that he suddenly knew who they were here for.

In his early nineties, Alton Sharp was still a decent looking man and, as the oldest man in the village at the time, the paper wanted to do an article on him and tell some of his stories to the public. Richard's entire body was stiff and frozen as they greeted Alton and he could just see a dashing, younger, romantic man underneath all the wrinkles and white hair. You could tell Alton was weak and sick, but his spirit seemed to be content and relaxed. Richard just sat and watched him while Bram went about his merry way and asked him all tons of things about his long life. Alton seemed to breeze right through it, the entire time with his gaze fixed on Richard across from him. After an hour or so of talking, Alton called Lucy in and asked her to fetch him some lunch. Bram offered to help and soon it was just the two men staring at each other.

"So you've found out she's a vampire, have ya son?" he whistled, a smile on his face.

"E-e-e-excuse me, s-sir?" he stumbled, surprised at the sudden comment.

"Raven, or Desiree as she's going by nowadays," he answered simply in his lilting Irish tone. "Ya have that look that says ya know."

Richard fumbled for his words but couldn't seem to find any. Somehow, this old man knew everything about him and he hadn't said more to him than just his name. Mina had said he was a normal man, but maybe she wasn't telling the truth. Maybe she was lying, just like Desiree had li-

"Ya really need to get ya head outta the gutter, boy," he chuckled. "Those negative thoughts'll just get ya down."

"How did you know…?" Richard began, unsure of what to say next.

"I've always had a mind for that kinda stuff," he answered. "Plus, she had mentioned ya when she was visiting last week. By the Gods I'd missed that woman……and what a woman she was!"

Richard found himself smiling despite the uneasy topic. Alton was an easy man to like and he supposed that was why he was simply listening to him. Alton old chuckle was warming and he was finding it hard to see what he had seen in Desiree. Yes, of course, Desiree, er, Raven, was a gorgeous woman who was very cultured and intelligent and the whole package…saving for one minor detail.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sharp," Richard said. "I guess I am still getting used to this whole supernatural world. Desiree, or Raven.. we….well, we haven't exactly ended things on good terms."

"Ended things?!" he questioned, his eyes lighting up in surprise. "Why on earth have they ended already? Has she left so soon?"

Richard shook his head. "No, no she hasn't left. I was the one who ended things when I found out….. I didn't see much of a future with someone who blatantly lied to me."

"Well that's because you're stupid, boy!" Alton bellowed at him, furrowing his white, fuzzy brow at him. "Of course she lied to ya! Ya can't exactly walk up to someone and say '_O'ello. I'm an Idiot and I be a vampire_!' I swear, ya younguns…"

Richard was stunned as the old man glowered at him. He just sat there in silence and let him finish his grumblings.

"Before ya left, did she ever tell ya about her past?" he finally asked, folding his arms over his frail chest. "Did she ever tell ya about me?"

Richard just shook his head. He had spoken to her about her past but it had been vague questions followed by vague answers. He had learned some things about her but, now he wasn't sure if any of it was truth.

"Well, let me tell ya then," Alton replied, leaning back into bed and getting a dreamy smile on his face. "I wasn't more than 16 when I first met her. I was living in Ireland with my mother when she moved into our village. My granddad was the butcher and so he hired me to run deliveries for him. That was how I met the fallen angel. Only, then she was a-calling herself Miss Riona." He paused for a second and let out a contented sigh. "She was the most beyootiful woman I ever laid eyes on. I went to her house everyday that I could. Anything I could do to see her, I would! Until I was 19, I was on her doorstep every morning just to see her smile.

"My mother was always into superstitions and the supernatural so it didn't take me long to figure out what she was. And when I did, I confronted her and she didn't shy away, no she didn't. She told me everything I needed to know and, honestly, it made me fall even more in love with her. I finally convinced her to be mine when I was 21 and it was the most wonderful time in my entire life. I was never more happy than I was when I was with her; she was intelligent, kind, giving, and so many different kinds of beautiful. But I could always tell she wasn't near as happy as I was. It hurt to come to that realization, but I knew what was going through her mind, I understood her even if she didn't think I did."

"Was she just incapable of real love?" Richard asked quietly, regretting the hollow sound of his voice as soon as it came out.

"Of course she was, you ignorant boy!" Alton barked, a look of anger fleeting across his face before it was replaced with the serene sadness as before. "Raven is capable of many emotions and, unfortunately, guilt happens to be a big one with her. As a human it was apparent that I was aging and would continue to age as long as we were together and she didn't want to have to lose me like that. She also didn't want me to waste my long life on someone like her. An entire lifetime for us, it's like a drop in the bucket for her, so she tends to value our living lives more than her own. I wanted to marry her and spend every waking minute with her; I even considered asking her to change me, but she has never done it and I don't think she would either, not to someone she loved.

"I asked her to marry me time and time again. I wanted to spend my life with her and she thought I would be wasting it by being with her; if I stayed with her than I would never know a happy life, she said. I would never get married, I could never see family and friends again, I couldn't have a family of my own, and after I started to age even more it would just become awkward. I thought I was finally getting to her after awhile, breaking her down and seeing how much I loved her. But then, out of nowhere, she got word that her father had died and she was a wreck over it. I came home from work the next day and she was just gone. No things, no note, nothing; she was just _gone_."

Richard shuffled his feet uncomfortably as Alton wiped away a tear, thinking for a second he could actually feel the man's pain.

"If she hurt you so bad," Richard finally managed to mumble. "Then how can you still talk about her this way, like she still matters to you? If someone ruined my life I don't think I could ever forgive them."

"But that's just it, son, she didn't ruin it," Alton replied softly.

"I don't understand," Richard said, confused.

"I don't regret my time spent with my fallen angel and I never will. After she left, I thought my world was over. A few months later I was talking a walk, lost in my own sadness when I ran into my dear Siobhan." Alton paused for a moment, a new smile taking over his face now. "As soon as I met her, I knew this was what Raven was trying to tell me; if I had stayed with her then I never would have known what it was like to find my soul mate, to have a family, to live my life. I _did_ _love_ Raven, but I was not destined to be _her love_."

Richard's insides had been twisting into some terrible knots during his conversation with Alton and he was only too happy to have it end when Bram and Lucy returned. He spent the rest of his visit in silence, his mind going everything that Alton had told him and what he himself had experienced with Raven. He still didn't know what he felt but he did know that he was more confused now than ever. He hated being torn apart from his decisions and hated not knowing how to fix it. He waited patiently as Bram finished his interview and that said their goodbyes. On the way home, he let Bram ramble on and on about how wonderful Alton's granddaughter, Lucy was and he could tell his friend was smitten once again. He called it an early night when they got into town and so they went their separate ways. Richard went home, told Bruce he wasn't hungry and went to bed early, his head full of new information as he fell asleep.

* * *

Three days later, Richard found himself standing in the rain amidst a throng of people all wearing black. He tuned out the sobs and the words of the preacher around him and just listened to the pounding rain on his head, some tendrils of black hair coming loose from his low ponytail and plastering themselves to his forehead. He looked up to see the gleaming casket a few rows in front of him, Bram was comforting a red-eyed Lucy and looking quite morose himself. Almost half of the town had turned up for Alton Sharp's funeral, while the other half opted to send flowers and food dishes to the grieving family so they didn't have to go out in the pouring rain. He told Bruce and Kori to stay home and went alone, as he went most places lately. Kori was getting upset and he hated seeing her like that, but he was slowly turning inside himself, shunning the need for people, something Bruce had inadvertently taught him.

The sermon was a heartfelt one and Richard found himself truly missing the strong persona of the old man who had tried to shed some light on his troubles. He was busy thinking about the man's last words to him when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Something in the air was asking him to look up; he looked around him first to see if anyone else looked perturbed and everything seemed out of focus as they looked to be moving slowly and achingly familiar. He focused his eyes on the hill in front of him and watched as the odd scene unfolded before his captivated eyes. The first thing his eyes locked onto was the bright red beacon of Mina Harker's updo beneath the black funeral hat. The black veil over her face dimmed her bright blue eyes and her scarlet lips, but not enough where he could still notice her tear-stained cheeks.

Mina had lost a little of her confident stature, which came as a surprise to Richard, but not as much as what he saw come over the hill next. He immediately recognized the broad form of Victor, who had obviously healed quickly since the fight, but his shape was distorted by whatever he was carrying. Richard let out a startled gasp which no one seemed to pay attention to as he realized it was not _what_ Victor was carrying, but _who_. As they came closer to the gathering of people, Richard could make out the faint colors of purple and white and he knew instantly who was in the dark man's arms.

Raven looked no bigger than a small child in his arms and she seemed to have gone fetal. He could barely see anything but her black dress and occasional flecks of white skin and purple hair as Victor shifted her. Something tugged at his heartstrings at the sight of the dilapidated woman who looked nothing more than a pile of bones and rags, the complete opposite of the strong-willed and confident woman he had fallen for. The trio sidled up to the back of the crowd but no one seemed to notice the odd people coming to pay their respects.

He couldn't take his eyes away from the sad sight and he wished he could do something to fix it, anything at all. While he was filled with remorse at the sight, he felt someone looking at him and so he turned his gaze to the right a little bit; the cold, unfeeling eyes of his childhood crush bored into his soul and he could feel the hatred burning at his insides. Suddenly he felt ashamed for everything he had done but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her disappointment. It felt like hours that he was caught in her gaze and before he knew it, the funeral goers had started to dissipate and he was one of the few left standing before the coffin. He quickly paid his respects and walked away, his eyes constantly scanning the crowd for the three people he most desperately wanted to avoid.

He had walked a little ways away from everyone when he heard the rushed sound of a quickened pace coming after him. He whirled around just in time to feel the righteous sting of an angry woman. Her hat was gone and her soaked hair gave her a wild look about her as her breathing was hard and he hand had yet to drop to her side. The furious glare of his old friend was unusual on her face and he felt even more ashamed that he was the one to put it there. He hung his head in defeat while his face burned with more than just physical pain. She smacked him again, tossing his head to the side and this time he felt her tears fly onto his heated face.

"Fight back!" she half-snarled, half-screamed at him. "Fight back and let me hurt you as much as you've hurt her!"

She pounded on his chest and all he could think about was the sight they must have provided for anyone who was looking. He was too tired to look and see if they had amassed a crowd on this scared ground and, instead, let the fiery woman in front of him, pummel his senseless.

"She can't feed! She can't sleep!" Mina hissed at him, her strength slowly dying. "She refuses to do anything but lie in bed all day! When she finally passes out from crying we have to force-feed her! She's trying to die! You made her think that she deserves to suffer; you've made her believe, for the first time in _centuries_, that she truly _is_ a monster! How could you?!"

Finally, she had defeated herself and succumbed to crying and mumbling into his shirt. He finally brought himself to look around and the only people even near them were Victor and Raven, turned away and standing at a distance. Richard wanted to comfort Mina but he was at a loss as how to do that. When Mina was able to gain her strength back, she quickly looked up at him and walked away, her fury fueling her confidence. She stopped a few paces away and looked back; he could tell she wanted to say something to him, but her throat wasn't letting her talk. He watched as she took Victor's arm and the three of them left him standing alone in the middle of the cemetery.

* * *

The next morning he was awoken by Bruce quite harshly and, very bluntly, told that there had been another murder over the evening. Richard's chest constricted just momentarily, hoping that Mina hadn't done something desperate to keep her friend alive. As quickly as the thought came, so did a burning feeling of guilt and he knew in his heart that this wasn't done by anyone he knew. He suppressed the building shame in his belly and got ready, letting Bruce tell him the details of the latest murder.

It had the same makings of the other ones, but this time the victim was a young man who looked like a smaller and weaker version of Victor. Of course no one else made that connection, but Richard knew and understood the message being sent. Since the vampire had not achieved his mission from the previous week, he was letting everyone know who and what was on his mind. Richard could only assume that this vampire had chosen this area to haunt as some sort of personal vendetta against the resident vampires; what or why he had a beef with these seemingly innocent vamps was still a mystery but Richard kept his thoughts to himself and just let the locals take care of business.

After they had spent most of the morning dealing with the case, Richard had only come to one conclusion; loving Raven was a risk and would get him nowhere. Alton Sharp had been proof that giving his heart to that woman would only end in wasted years. Sure, Alton swore that he wouldn't have changed anything, but Richard wasn't willing to take that risk. There was no future for himself and the recently suicidal vampire and this case was no longer any concern of his. The dark part of his soul wanted to stay and help, put this creep into the ground and walk away victorious with Raven on his arm and his heart accepting of her. He got a flash of himself as a vampire staying by Raven's side for centuries to come but he quickly squashed the idea when he caught Bruce glancing wistfully at a group of little children on the way home.

After that unguarded moment, he knew what his choice had to be. He sent Alfred with a note to Korianna's house and asked her to meet him in town at the tavern tonight. He also sent a second note to her father and asked to meet him for a late lunch, early drink. He asked the man for his daughter's hand in marriage and received the jovial response he expected from the jolly man. After receiving his blessing and a few drinks, he went to the jewelers to find a ring. He spent an insane amount of time trying to figure out which one would be best for Kori. He already had, of course, his mother's ring which had been passed down in the family for generations; he had always dreamed of giving it to the right woman but, for some reason, he just couldn't see it on her finger. It was a simple ring, but it was one that his great-great-great grandfather had made for his own wife and it had terrible sentimental value. He would eventually pass it down to his children someday, but it was not the ring for his future wife.

The ring he chose instead was bright and big, mimicking her bubbly and rich personality. He noted that it was bigger than her sister's and he figured that would be a spot of contention between the two girls. After he bought it, he had the urge to compare it to his family's ring. The newly-polished and shiny gold contrasted greatly against the now-dull face of the silver band. The gold ring was covered in sparkling diamonds all over and it made the very plain silver band look like a toy. In the center of Kori's ring, a huge carat diamond shone brightly and weighed a slight amount; he smiled as he looked at the solitaire diamond in the center of the silver band and thought of his mother. This ring had fit her perfectly, both in size and personality. He had always hoped to find someone just like her: intelligent but teasing, strong but demure, exotic but girl-next-door, and doting but independent. Kori wasn't really like her, but he still cared about her just the same.

He was brought out of his reverie as Alfred found him in town, letting him know that Miss Johansson had accepted his invitation and would meet him tonight. He told Bruce of his intentions and he expected to find him simply ecstatic at his news, not only of finally marrying, but marrying a girl Bruce had picked as well. Instead, Bruce formed a pained smile on his face and gave him a brief hug; the older man could tell that the nephew he had come to regard as a son was settling for the sake of things. He could tell that Kori was not the one Richard wanted to be with, and it hurt him to think he was picking someone just to make him happy. He still gave him a forced blessing and left, saying he had some business to attend to. Instead, Bruce went into the kitchen, out the back door and into the stables, taking his horse and heading off to find someone he desperately needed to talk to.

Richard, on the other hand, didn't notice Bruce's aloofness and takes it to mean he just doesn't know how to show his happiness. He starts rehearsing in his head of what he is going to say and hopes it all goes well. He wants to take Kori away from here and hopes she will come; Richard wants to go back to America to start his quiet, unassuming life and hopefully Bruce will come with and Kori will be okay with leaving her family. He just couldn't stay in England, not anymore, not knowing that he was responsible for the self-destruction of someone he had become infatuated with. He was so wrapped up in his own musings that he didn't even fathom that Bruce had said he was leaving to take care of work-related events on a Sunday…

* * *

Bruce urged his horse faster and faster to his friend's house. He wanted Richard to be happy; he didn't want him to continue on in his life just because he thought it was expected of him. Bruce didn't know what to do himself so he knew he had to get the help of someone he trusted, someone he knew Richard might listen to. He arrived at her house and knocked fervently on the door, tossing all gentleman-like facades aside. Her maid answered the door, looking quite peeved and informed him she was not home, and that she had been staying with a friend recently. He quickly thanked her, hopped back on his horse and headed for the nearby village. He knew exactly where she might have gone and he wasn't going to waste any time. He made it there in record time and, again, hastily knocked on the door. He was surprised when she herself answered the door, but he didn't let it fault him. He hurriedly spewed out his need for help with Richard and was slightly taken aback when she didn't agree to help right away.

"Please, I don't know who else to turn to," Bruce begged, even getting down on his knees. "I don't want him to settle and make a mistake he has to live with forever."

"You're the one who pushed him into this relationship, Bruce," she spoke quietly but determined. "And now you're upset that he actually listened to you? You can't keep doing this. He's a grown man who has made his grown choices. If he is to fall then you have to let him."

"I can't," Bruce pleaded. "He's my _son_. I know I've pressured him to do a lot in his life but I know what it's like to lose the love of your life and I also know what it's like to marry for the sake of settling down. I can't intentionally let him go through that pain."

Her eyes seemed to soften at his words and she silently nodded. "What can I do?"

* * *

Richard slowly made his way to the tavern around dusk, going to the one Bruce recommended. Bruce had managed to secure a private table with hangings in the back where they could be alone. He arrived early and just sat down, ordering a few pints and hoping they would soothe his nerves, but not make him sloppy drunk either. He was just getting his stomach to settle when the curtains started to move and the mane of red hair poked through.

"Ah Kori!" he said with much less gusto than he intended. "Darling you're ea-…Mina?! W-what are y-you doing here?"

He sat back down as the red-headed vixen slid into the booth across from him. He peaked outside the curtain again to see if Kori had arrived, but there was still no sign of her. He looked back into her blue eyes, which appeared to be a little dull and swallowed hard.

"I'm here because Bruce asked me to come," she answered simply.

"Bruce?" he asked, letting the confusion mar his face. "Why on earth did Bruce ask you to come? He knows I'm meeting Kori here tonight."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt," she replied softly, looking away for a moment. "He wants me to talk you out of it before you make a mistake."

"So he chose you to tell me not to marry Kori?" he questioned, his eyes portraying insult. "He doesn't think I deserve to be happy and married with a normal girl in a normal life?"

Mina just sighed and looked him pointedly in the eyes. "It's much more complicated than that, I assume, but that's not why I'm here. Not the whole reason anyway."

Richard frowned. "Then why did you come?"

"Because you deserve to know the truth about Raven, or Desiree as I should call her in public," Mina answered matter-of-factly. "Before you make your own choice, you need to know why she is… the way she is."

Richard could feel his anger bubbling up at the mention of her name. "Look, if this is some sorry attempt for me to take back what I said, then it's not going to work. I can't be in love with someone who lies to me. Besides, there is no future for us; Alton Sharp was enough proof of that."

"I'm not asking you to pick a different girl," Mina barked at him, the fire in her eyes once more. "But you do owe it to Desiree, and to me, to at least hear her story before you condemn her worse than anyone else ever has."

They stared at each other for an unknown amount of time, each one glaring at the other. Richard's heart was still flip-flopping about Raven, but he had made his choice and Kori was the one he was going to marry. It couldn't hurt, though, to maybe just hear what Mina had to say.

"Fine," he finally said. "I'll listen."

Mina just looked at him before starting. "I don't understand you, Richard."

"Understand what?" he asked, his tough façade crumbling a little.

"You used to be such an open and understanding young man," she quietly said. "Yet, you're reproachful of the woman you could have loved because she didn't tell the whole truth after knowing you for a few days, and yet you still consent to talk with me after all these years. And I can tell you have no animosity towards Victor, or Garfield and Tara; why do you have such spite for Desiree?"

"Why would I?" he answered back too quickly. "I have no reason to quarrel with the rest of you. I'm not exactly happy that her servants are vampires too, but I didn't really know them that well."

"They're not," was all Mina said.

"Not what?" Richard asked, confused. "Not servants?"

"Not _vampires_," Mina replied.

"How can they _not_ be?" he questioned, a little too loudly.

"They're fully human," Mina responded, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Always have been and always will be. Desiree could never turn them and wouldn't ever even if they asked."

"Once again, I don't understand," Richard complained, not comprehending the conversation.

"You see," she began. "With some older and more powerful vampires, there comes some…perks… I guess would be the word."

"So they are a live-in buffet?" Richard responded snidely.

Mina swiftly kicked his shins and glared at him. "She does not _feed_ on them, you idiot! Just listen!" She paused to take a deep breath and continued. "When an event occurs and a human becomes indebted to a vampire, they can pledge their lives and service. Desiree doesn't feed off of them, though some vampires do. At one time, she had saved their lives and, in return, she gave them a longer life if they wanted to stay with her. It's almost like, by being around her, they are given a part of her immortality. Eventually they will die, but not before they've lived quite a long time. But if their vampire is….extinguished…. then they too will fade."

"S-so, Desiree saved their lives?" Richard inquired, his tone softening. "How?"

Mina licked her dry lips and replied. "Tara and Garfield have only been with her for a few decades. They were in love, but from the wrong sides of the money bag; they ran away together, but they were caught by their families and sentenced to death. They were left to burn in the middle of a meadow, tied to a stake. Desiree happened upon them when she saw the blaze and rescued them. She found a way to make their families think they died and took the two young lovers somewhere they could love in peace. They were so grateful that they pledged their service to her and have been with her ever since." She stopped for a moment and smiled a little.

"Victor was a completely different story. He's been with Desiree for a little more than a century now and I think he's come to regard her as his sister instead of his master. Long ago, Victor was a slave for a wealthy baron whom had recently become Desiree's neighbor. The man was ruthless and would have done more harm if Desiree hadn't become involved. Desiree had to give the man almost half of her fortune to buy Victor his freedom and he still tried to give her Victor's dead body. I had never seen Desiree so angry than on the night when we found Victor's mangled body in the Baron's cellar." She paused and let out a shudder. She was going to continue when suddenly a light went off in Richard's head.

"Wait, what do you mean '_we'_?" Richard asked slowly, not sure he wanted her to answer it.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out myself Richard," Mina answered with a heavy sigh. "You've damned Desiree with so much effort and, yet, you haven't gone out of your way to call me out."

"Call you out for what?" Richard gulped a large amount of air, not wanting to admit the dawning realization.

"For being a vampire as well," Mina countered.

* * *

It was ages before Richard got his bearings back and he was sure he had passed out along the way. His brain was suddenly on memory lane and images of his entire time with Mina flashed before his closed eyelids. From a young age right up to this moment now, he had changed, Bruce had changed, Alfred surely had changed, but Mina… no she was the same all along. Her hair was the same, her eyes had the same light, her figure had the same curves, her face the same non-existent wrinkles. Richard had just always assumed that she was healthy and took care of herself; Bruce himself had just assumed she was young when they met her. They never met her husband, taking her word that he had passed on at a young age and they never brought the matter up.

But here it was, plain as day: Mina was a vampire and quite a bit older than anyone had suspected. It should have been obvious, but not to the two gentleman who had managed to survive without any experiences in the supernatural.

"I don't understand," Richard mumbled for the gazillionth time today. "All this time? Y-you've been a v-vampire? And you never told us?"

Mina scoffed and looked away. "I should say I was smart about not telling you, seeing as how you've treated the woman who saved my life when you found out about her? Besides you never asked."

"B-but your husband, Jonathan?" Richard stumbled out. "I thought he had recently passed away? You showed Bruce his grave once, didn't you?"

"I showed him _a_ Jonathan Harker," Mina answered, her face going wistful for a moment. "That one was my great-great-great-grandson. My Jonathan passed away over a hundred years ago. He was killed by the vampire who turned me and I had to give my own son up for adoption. The only note I left him with was telling him who he was, that he was loved, and that his mother's dying request was that any son always be named after his father."

"But you didn't die," Richard said, somewhat bluntly. "Well, you know what I mean."

"But to everyone else, I did," Mina replied sadly. "I'm just glad that he honored my wishes all these years. I left here for a long time and only moved back right after your family moved here, Richard. I begged Desiree to come back with me then, after she saved me, but she just wasn't ready to settle down, not so soon after her father had died."

"How did Desiree save you?" Richard asked, curious as to how the two headstrong women had become friends.

"After I lost everyone and left England, I went to Paris," Mina answered. "I met another vampire named Dorian but he wasn't exactly the best influence on me. I killed and hurt a lot of humans to try and survive; I thought it was the only way. I was ashamed of myself and knew my family would have been too. I met Desiree when she stopped me from trying to feed on a small boy who looked just like my son. When she intervened, all I could do was cry for hours on end. She took me in, stayed with me and helped me become who I used to be. I've been close to her ever since."

Richard was stunned by the grief that played across her face and even more flabbergasted by the fact that his entire body was not repulsed at the thought of Mina being something unnatural. He tried to reason with himself that Mina was a friend and that he knew, she wasn't just a new acquaintance. But something in his heart told him it was something more. He was trying to protect himself; he didn't like being lied to or left alone. When the news that Desiree had been something else, his mind reverted to its stoic, protective self and his dark, unfeeling side had risen. In his darkness, he had destroyed a woman that he had felt an immense attraction to and, to punish himself, he turned his heart off and would not let it heal.

But his darkness had also prompted him to drag someone else down, and he couldn't let that happen. He couldn't just dangle Kori like that and then leave her so he could make amends with his own soul; it wasn't fair to her and she didn't deserve to be hurt because he'd been hurt. Yes, he'd hurt Raven too, but it was to be his punishment to live without her now. It was in that instant that he realized his attraction to the dark woman was more than that. He was in love and she was his soul mate, something he hadn't believed in until now. But Bruce had also taught him to be a man and now he had to live with his mistake.

"I messed up," he finally spoke, bowing his head. "I messed up righteously and I am so sorry Mina. I don't have an excuse for what I did but I deserve to suffer for it." He stopped to look at her with tears in his eyes. "Will you please tell Ra-Desiree, I mean, that I am wholeheartedly sorry and that she is not a monster and never could be?"

Mina was taken aback by the sudden shift in his attitude. "I will, Richard. C-can I ask why the change? I had this whole back-story planned so you could understand who she is to persuade you."

Richard laughed a little and wiped his eyes. "I can't explain it, really. I want to tell her in person how sorry I am, but I don't think I could stand the hurt. I made my bed and I need to lie in it, I'm afraid."

"Richard, I should tell you why she's-" Mina started, before she stopped herself. "Never mind, I'm sure it doesn't matter anymore…. Are you still going to ask Miss Johansson to marry you?"

Richard nodded and took a deep breath. "Yes, I have to. I made a promise and I can't turn on my word. I know now that I love Desiree and that there could have been something there, but I'm afraid all Bruce managed to do was get me to see the mistake before I committed to it."

Mina was about to say something when suddenly her head whipped to face to crowd and it looked like she was sniffing, almost. Richard peeked out from behind the curtain and saw Kori walking in with a man behind her. She took her coat and gave it to him and he went to sit in the shadows. They talked for a moment before she turned and started to walk toward him. He assumed he was her driver but he didn't look familiar. There was something strange about her walk, it seemed almost forced and her face looked odd as well, placid somewhat. He turned his attention back to Mina to end the conversation and noticed she was still surveying the room.

"Is everything all right Mina?" he asked, getting nervous. "I'm afraid I have to end our conversation now as Kori is here but-"

"Shh!" she snarled, glaring at him. "He's close!"

"He?" Richard asked, unsure of who she meant. "Who are you talking about?"

He looked out the curtains again and only saw Kori walking stiffly through the crowd of reveling dancers.

"Him!" she hissed. "The vampire!"

"He's here?!" Richard exclaimed, his body going on full alert. "In the tavern? Are you sure?"

Mina shook her head and growled. "No, I'm not sure if he's here or just close. Desiree has the better senses. She's been able to hone them a lot longer than I have and when I'm around her, I can sort of _feed_ off of her, but right now I'm not faring very well. I can't pinpoint him."

Kori finally reached the curtain and Richard promptly stood up to hold her hand and help her sit down.

"Kori, dear!" he quickly acted. "You're late. Mina was just leaving."

Mina had already stood up and was straightening up her dress. "Yes, I was. Sorry to intrude. I'll be going now. I have something important to attend to."

Mina and Kori said quick goodbyes and, as Kori was getting settled, Mina rushed out of the tavern, looking everywhere she could for the vampire.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me Kori," Richard said, trying to get back to his mission at hand. "I have something very important I need to speak with you about."

"Of course, Richard," Kori answered sweetly in a melodic tone. "What would you like to speak about?"

Richard frowned at the stilted tone Kori had underneath the sweetness. "Well it's rather important. Kori, are you feeling okay? You don't sound the same."

Kori just nodded and Richard saw the quick glance toward the curtain.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, wondering what she was looking at. "Are you just nervous? Did your father happen to tell you why I requested your presence this evening?"

Kori shook her head and forced a smile. "Yes I am sure. I suppose I am nervous. No he did not tell me anything."

She sat with renewed vigor and stared at Richard, who could not shake the feeling that something was very wrong with her. He waited a few more moments to see if she looked away again but this time she sat quite still and smiling, which was rare even for her. He took a deep breath and pulled the box out of his coat pocket and placed it in his hands.

"Kori," he began slowly, running up his nerves. "I know we haven't been seeing each other very long but I feel like we are supposed to be here and in love. I have thoroughly enjoyed my time with you and I think it is safe to say you feel the same way about me. I hope this isn't coming on too sudden but I feel that we could be good together and that we would make each other happy." He paused to find her still smiling. "I know you are very dedicated to your family, but I think that there are many opportunities in America and I also think it could be a good place to raise a family."

He stopped once more and placed the box on the table. He opened it up and tried to gauge her reaction to the brightly shining diamond ring in the box.

"Korianna Johansson," he said, putting a grin on his face. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He sat and waited for her to answer and, instead, he watched as the smile on her face slowly slid off of her face and shattered into a million pieces on the ground. She stared past the curtain for a short amount of time, as if listening to the soft whispers of someone behind the lightly rippling veil. Finally, after an extreme amount of time, Kori looked back and him and tried to smile.

"Richard," she cooed, placing her hand on top of his. "I am so very sorry. I must decline your offer of marriage."

She closed the box without even looking at it and pushed it back toward him. He tried to find something to say, something to indicate he wasn't falling apart on the inside.

"I do not love you," she began talking again. "I never did and I do not think I ever could. I am in love with someone else."

Richard's mind was going into hyper drive as he calculated her cold and crisp words. This wasn't Kori, this just wasn't her! She didn't sound the same, she was acting like herself and none of this made any sense.

"A-are you in trouble?" he asked, not wanting to believe her. "Is something going on? Is someone forcing you to say these things?"

Kori laughed a cold and unfeeling laugh that sent chills down Richard's spine.

"Nobody is forcing me to do anything," Kori snickered. "I truly have no feelings for you and I do not desire to be your second-choice for a wife."

"What did you say?" Richard whispered, his eyes growing wide.

"You heard me," she sneered, looking completely unlike the woman Richard had consigned himself to marry. "I know you are only settling for me. In reality, you want that whore of a woman, Desiree or whatever she is going by these days. I am not as stupid as you would have thought, Richard. Besides, I found a man who is much more deserving of me anyway!"

With that, Kori stood up, ripped the curtain down and walked away from him. Her stride still seemed off as she reached the man she had come with; he looked at Richard for a fleeting moment and smiled, which churned the insides of his stomach. The man had his long black hair pulled back underneath an old-fashioned top hat and his pale white face looked like it was glowing in the dark shadows as he helped Kori put her coat on. He didn't know who the man was, but his body was screaming that he should do something to stop him, that he knew he had evil things planned for the sweet and naïve girl. And yet, maybe she wasn't so naïve and sweet after all. Kori had been so hurtful and this man seemed happy to encourage it.

Richard could do nothing but watch as his black eyes stared him down while he enveloped Kori in a steamy and obscene kiss. Even though Kori had been his second choice, his heart felt like it was breaking all over again. As the door opened and the second woman he had ever felt something for walked out, a bloodcurdling laugh wafted back and pierced his very soul. He sat there staring at the door for at least an hour before the bartender came over to see if he needed help. He had seen enough broken hearts and rejected lovers to know when a good stiff drink was needed. He persuaded Richard to put the ring back in his coat so that he could return it elsewhere tomorrow.

Richard wasn't very vocal, mostly nods and grunts, but the man was patient and soon Richard's numbness was overtaken by a physical deafness from the drinks he kept pouring down his throat. He had no idea of the time that had passed but the dancing crowd was even winding down when suddenly the door was blown open and two men came into the bar.

"Richard!" one of the deep voices boomed as the pair ran over to him.

It took him a second to focus and when he did he couldn't understand why Bruce and Oskar Johansson were looking down at him as if he had three heads.

"Where is she?!" Oskar demanded, the jovial manner completely gone from his face and replaced by an angry paranoia. "What have you done with her?!"

"Calm down Oskar," Bruce ordered. "Obviously they haven't run off together like you thought. Maybe we just missed her on the roads."

"No! I know my Korianna!" Oskar bellowed, this time a fearful look crept into his eyes. "She is very responsible. She has always been home at her allotted time!"

At the mention of the heart-breaking redhead, Richard's ears perked up and he momentarily sobered up.

"Didn't he bring her home yet?" he asked, trying hard not to slur his words.

"Who?" Bruce inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Who would have brought Kori home?"

"That man," he sullenly replied, forcing himself to focus. "The one she left me for."

"She left you?" Oskar asked, all emotions gone to be replaced by utter confusion. "But I thought you two were getting married? I thought you had run away together! When she left the house she kept going on and on about how she wished you were going to propose to her! Whatever happened in such a short time?"

"_He_ happened," Richard whined, accidentally dripping his drink on the table. "All I know is that she showed up, told me no, and then left with him. I've been here ever since."

"How long has it been?" Bruce asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. "I need you to focus and tell me when she left with this man. Did you know him?"

Richard shook his head and nodded at the bartender. "No, I didn't know him but I don't know when she left either. I haven't exactly been paying attention. You can ask him, though, I'm sure he remembers."

Bruce and Oskar left for a few minutes to question the bartender and came back, looking disconcerted. Richard caught bits and pieces of what they were saying; there was something in there about an 'unknown young man' with a 'top hat', and then something about 'came and left together' and then another thing added about having 'left almost six hours ago'. Richard tried very hard to center himself and he was finally able to do it when Oskar plopped down in the seat across from him and started wailing. The reality of what was happening set in and suddenly everything became clear to Richard.

"Hasn't Kori come home yet?" Richard asked urgently, looking to Bruce for answers.

"No," Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "She was supposed to arrive home four hours ago. When she didn't show then Oskar came by the Manor to see if maybe she had come back with you. After he could see you two weren't there, we started retracing your steps. This was the first place we looked. Did Kori happen to say where she and the gentleman were going?"

Richard shook his head and pinched his nose. "No, nothing. But she was acting strange, not like herself, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"I can't explain it," Richard answered. "She was just _different_. She was walking funny and she kept looking at the guy. I asked her if she was in danger but she said no. She was talking strange too…"

Bruce started giving condolences to Oskar as Richard drifted off and starting really thinking about the man Kori had left with. His beady black eyes swam in his vision and the stark whiteness of his skin just looked inhuman. His top hat and gray suit looked entirely out of place and he could have sworn he had been taunting him. As he watched them leave the tavern in his mind once again, he suddenly knew what had happened and the frightening thought sobered him up completely.

"It was like she was under a spell…" Richard mumbled to himself.

He got up, ignoring the two older men and hurried outside to find his horse. He had to get to them, they were the only ones who could help now.

"Richard stop!" Bruce yelled, grabbing onto his arm. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"He's got her!" Richard yelled. "He took her because of me and De- He took her and I'm going to need help to find her!"

"Whose got her?" Bruce demanded, letting him go. "Do you know this man?"

"It's him, it's-"Richard stopped and sighed, hating to lie to his uncle. "The serial killer, the murderer from Whitechapel. It's him, I could tell."

He didn't wait for a response from his uncle and mounted his horse, heading off in the direction of Chelsea. His sudden realization of who had taken Kori made him sick to his stomach and used that anger to propel himself faster to Chelsea to get help. The entire way there, the eerie laughter from the man in the forest echoed and melted into the same exact sinister laugh from the man who took Kori.

For some reason, instead of just murdering her, the vampire had chosen his newest victim and it was clear who his intended target was.

And killing her would be the easiest thing he had ever done since she was already on her way to nonexistence.


	5. Ch5: The Tale of the Body Thief

Teen Titans: The Darkness that Beckons

Chapter 5: The Tale of the Body Thief

* * *

A/N: Okay here it is! Sorry it took so long but life has been crazy and I will not bore you with the details. Just a lot of work, death, and soul-crushing retail. I am apologizing ahead for the following:

fight scenes, awkward information revealing, emotional ups and downs, weirdness, supernatural stuff that makes no sense, and a jumpy ending.

Also I apologize if anything doesn't make sense; there was 24 pages on Word and I read and re-read them as best as I could. I had too much going on in my head and may have gotten ahead of myself without actually putting it down on paper so just let me know if you have any questions and I will answer them in the Epilogue. On that note, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

The cold ride to Chelsea sobered Richard up quickly as the wind whipped by his frozen face, his mind only focused on saving his supposed-to-have-been- intended wife. He left in such a hurry that, by the time they had regrouped, Bruce and Oskar could not figure out where he had headed. It was past one o'clock in the morning and snow had started to cover the ground rapidly, hiding any trace of where he was headed. Bruce and Oskar headed back to Wayne Manor while Bruce sent Alfred to find Commissioner Gordon and warn him that Richard might know something about the identity of the serial killer.

Unlike Bruce, Richard knew not to even bother going to Mina's house as his instincts told him that she was unable to find the vampire and so headed back to tend to her dying friend. He had no idea where this killer had taken Kori but he thought maybe they could help him, lock on to Kori's scent or something, _anything_ to help find her. While he knew his talk with Mina had gone rather well, he still didn't know what to expect when he arrived at 'Desiree's' house and he was cautious to say the least. Part of him kept replaying a scene in his head where he arrived there, Victor beat him to a bloody pulp, and then buried him in the ground when he asked for help to find Korianna. Despite all the new facts he had learned about these strange people, it didn't change his feelings toward them and he admittedly wished these past weeks had all been a bad dream and he could start over and get to know all of them.

Before he knew it, he had arrived at Desiree's ominous house, only a few windows downstairs seemed to be flickering with candlelight and he hoped someone was still up at this late, or early hour (depending on your point of view). He left his horse and bounded up to the door, knocking heavily, completely ignoring his frozen feet numbly holding himself up. It only took a few pounds on the door before it swung open, revealing a puzzled Garfield.

"Richard?" he asked, squinting into the darkness. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help," Richard huffed out, starting to feel the cold seep into his body. "Can I come in?"

Garfield shook his shaggy mane and stood back. "Yeah, yes of course. Sorry. It must be freezing out there."

Richard just nodded and stomped his way into the warm foyer. He could feel heat all around him and it felt as though he was physically melting into the rug that covered the dark wood floor. As he was moving about, the person he came to see strode out from the hallway that he knew led to the majority of the other rooms in the house. Her expression was just as confused as Garfield's and she nodded to him, apparently giving him a silent order as he slipped out.

"Richard," Mina asked, not bothering to hide her perplexed state. "What's going on? Why are you here?" She stopped for a moment and her face looked like it wanted to smile, but she calmly held her emotions in. "Have you finally come to your senses? I mean, I feel sorry for the poor girl, but if it's what you feel-"

"She's gone," Richard interrupted, graciously taking a cup of hot tea that Garfield just ran into the room with. "He's taken her. Kori. I need your help."

Mina frowned and stood there for a moment. "Wait. What? _I_ don't understand, for once. Come into the den and warm up and we can talk there."

Richard let her lead him into a nearby room, noticing the apprehensive glance she gave up the stairs behind them but deciding not to delve into it. He had never been in this room but it was still cozy nonetheless. Somehow, he could tell that this was where Tara, Garfield, and Victor spent most of their time as he noticed a few personal effects of theirs; he only took a quick sweep before Mina sat him down in a large armchair right next to the fire. With the flames in front of him and the tea coursing through his veins, he was beginning to feel normal and was ready to try talking again.

Mina seemed to sense him relaxing and began again for him. "So what has happened, Richard? It must be dire if you risked death to come here."

Richard hadn't even considered that but ignored it and answered her. "After you left, Kori and I talked. She, well, she wasn't herself tonight; she wasn't acting right and I know it had something to do with that man she came in with. I proposed….. she turned me down. And then she _laughed_ about it. Laughed, Mina! I don't remember much after that but Bruce and Mr. Johansson just came to find me in the bar and I think something horrible has happened."

Mina sighed and refrained from putting her cool hand over his almost warm one. "Richard, I know you must be upset about her refusal but that's no reason to get upset and try killing yourself by riding miles and miles in the snow! Just relax and wait it out here and you can leave in the morning and I can assure you that you'll feel much better."

Richard laughed and shook his head. "No, Mina, you don't understand! I'm not here because I'm heartbroken. I'm here because _he_ took her! That was him, in the bar, the man who came in the tavern with her. He's taken her and I'm not exactly sure I know why."

Mina was about to respond but the words would not form.

"Who took who?" came the strong voice of Victor as Richard noticed him leaning in the shadows of the doorway.

Richard gulped as the ghastly scene of his death from the large man flashed briefly through his mind. He waited for the lashing, but Victor just strode over and sat down across from him, waiting for a response.

Richard took a deep breath, closed his eyes and waited for the proverbial shit to hit the proverbial-not-exactly-invented-yet-electric-fan. "He took Kori. The vampire kidnapped Kori and I don't know where he's taken her."

He watched as their eyes locked and then widened, this fingers clenching onto the furniture. All was quiet save for their angry and heavy breathing as Richard looked back and forth between them.

"Are you sure, Richard?" Victor finally asked, barely moving a muscle. "Are you sure that it's the vampire who took her?"

"I'm positive," he responded, nodding vigorously. "I recognized his laugh after he left. Besides it fits, doesn't it? She shows up with this mysterious guy no one has ever seen before, she acts strange, like she's under some kind of spell, and then she leaves with him and now no one knows where she is."

"It's true that some vampires can intoxicate a human," Victor slowly said. "It's part of their alluring danger; it helps them to find….food….when they need it."

"Richard I'm sorry," Mina began, her brow crinkling. "But if he's taken her, then she may not even still be alive….. I know it's not what you want to hear, but you have to understand it's a major possibility."

He disagreed and told her it was a gut feeling and that he could just tell she was still alive. Victor gave Mina an icy glare, quietly reprimanding her for being so blunt. They all knew that what she said could indeed be the truth, but it seemed that the men wanted to remain optimistic about the captivating young woman's fate.

"I think I have a theory," Richard began again, the gears in his mind in full-detective-mode.

"Well lay it on us," Victor answered, silently agreeing that they needed to find out what had happened.

"It might be a long shot and he truly could just be crazy," Richard said, crinkling his forehead. "But I don't think that's the case. He started out farther away and then, with the murder in Whitechapel, he got an immense reaction not only out of the town, but out of you as well." He paused as everyone knew that the 'you' implied just a _certain someone_ and they all let the heaviness hang and lie there. "So he moved closer and began to inspect the people of London. When he showed up around the Tavern that one night, I think he was scouting, not hunting. When he attacked, he looked at me and I think he _knew_ that I was just a human, not like Victor or Garfield or Tara, but that somehow I was intricately tied into everything here."

He stopped again, not mentioning Desiree/Raven's name, but also not needing to. "This was all just a game until he realized he could interfere and get her attention without going after one of you who are so closely guarded. I would have been too hard to lure, since I sort of knew what he looked like. So instead, he's going after Raven by going through me. If he hurts me, then he hurts her."

He let the words fall into the warm air, his gaze briefly flicking to see Garfield and Tara listening in by the doorframe. They all knew it was the truth as soon as he said it, and yet, none of them truly understood why it was the truth; well, one or two of them did but now was not the time. He watched as their eyes seemed to travel and stare at the ceiling, wondering why this monster had decided to target their boss, their friend, their _family_ and why he was being so cruel just to garner her attention. They all had ideas, but it was all conjecture and no one really knew why she was being hunted by another of her kind.

"So all we need to do is find and destroy him," Garfield finally piped up, an uneasy grin on his face. "No problem. Should be easy. So………….where do we find him and how do we kill him?"

Everyone let a small smile grace their lips for a second at the younger man's humor. Richard was suddenly struck by the thought that this 'young man' was actually quite a few years older than him, despite his boyish looks and childlike atmosphere. It was weird to think of himself as the youngest one in the room by at least a few decades and, yet, it was oddly comforting being around this group of people and he wished, for the umpteenth time, that things could have turned out differently.

Mina shook her head and pursed her lips. "I tried to follow his scent earlier, but it just led me in circles, I felt. I could follow him as he went to the Tavern, I could smell where he met the girl, and before that, it was kind of fuzzy. I got a feeling he came from the west of town, off of Slade Street somewhere, but I can't remember much being there. He may just be traveling around, not really stopping."

"No, he's got to be camped out somewhere," Victor stated, crossing his arms over his bulky chest. "If he's playing a game then there has to be somewhere he's based at. If he truly is luring Raven to him, then he needs somewhere for her to find him. And he won't risk having her catch him off guard like last time; no, he's planning this one so there has to be somewhere he's taken Miss Johansson."

They all nodded, mentally mapping out places in town where he could have gone. None of them were as familiar with the area as Richard was and so he took it as his personal responsibility to think of the best inconspicuous places for the vampire to hide out.

"I can't think of much out in the direction of Slade Street," Richard said, more to himself than anything. "It's been deserted since I was a little kid. The town always talked of rebuilding the area, but there was too much in the way of repairs so they knocked down all they could. All that's left now is a decaying farmhouse, an old church, a few shells of houses that belonged to some servants from the Baron in the area, and then the Baron's castle ruins, of course. Not much left to them but a few towers and a maze of rubble."

Victor and Mina looked at each other and nodded together. "The Baron's castle it is then," Mina said, standing up with a determined look in her eyes.

"You know that's where he is?" Tara asked, her tone sounding both amazed and wary.

"It's the only logical choice," Victor responded for her. "Despite this monster not having any logic whatsoever. If he's playing a cat-and-mouse game, then he's sure to be high up, looking down at the festivities. Besides, a creepy old castle seems like the perfect hideout for this guy."

In a way, it made sense to everyone so they readied themselves for the next plan of action. It seemed to be Mina, Victor and Richard in charge, with each one playing to their own strengths.

"Gar," Victor ordered, looking down at the little man. "You and Tara get the carriage ready. I'll drive Mina and Richard in there and you and Tara can take Persephone and Robin. The other horses aren't fast enough nor are they capable of what those two are."

"Right," Mina agreed, stepping next to Victor. "We can't leave her with any options, she needs to rest. We can't have her playing the heroine and falling over out there. She's not one-hundred percent ready yet. We can handle this."

Richard assumed they were talking about Raven but wasn't sure why Mina was even worried about her getting involved; the last time he had seen her was not that long ago and, as much as it pained him to remember, Raven was far from any state of being healthy. He ignored the slip and forced himself to focus on Kori, who was still in trouble and, hopefully, not dead yet. Without much more talk, they started to move, gearing themselves up for the fight of their lives, or un-lives, in Mina's case. Within ten minutes, they were outside and ready to go as Mina came to find them after saying she had to take care of something. Tara and Garfield mounted the sleek, black horses and waited in stony silence as Mina told Richard to get in the carriage as she had one last word with Victor. Of course, Richard did as she asked, but poked his head out the other side to try and listen to their conversation.

"She wasn't very happy, of course," Mina sulked, talking up to Victor, who was already seated upon the carriage. "I thought I was going to have to fight her just to get her knocked out and quiet."

"You knew she was going to fight," Victor chuckled. "Isn't that why you two are such good friends?"

Mina glared at the mocha man and ran her hands over her hair to knock the snow off. "Hush, you! I know she needs to be there, but maybe it'll be easier to get rid of this guy without her. Just as long as _he_ stays safe."

"Of course," Victor agreed, shifting slightly. "I'll keep my eye on him."

A few more words were exchanged and then Mina hoisted herself inside the carriage next to Richard, who was still trying to figure out who the '_he'_ was that Victor had to keep an eye on. Was it himself? The vampire? Garfield? Another person who had yet to come into play? His brain was swirling with so many ideas and conjectures that he didn't hear Mina talking to him until she nudged him in the ribs.

"Richard!" she tried again, getting aggressive. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oof!" he replied sheepishly. "Sorry Mina, I guess I was just wrapped up in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you were sure you wanted to do this?" she asked, a calm and somewhat worried tone hiding in there. "This is going to be extremely dangerous and something tells me that this vampire isn't going to stop until we are all dead."

Richard nodded in response. "I know and I'm ready. It's my fault that Kori has gotten involved in this and as long as she comes out of this okay, then I'll consider it a win."

Mina just quietly nodded and looked out the window as Victor drove them back to London. As they drove, Richard was reminded of the last fight against the super-strong vampire, wincing as he thought of the huge branch that had come flying at him like it was just a feather.

"Mina, can I ask you a question?" Richard pondered, trying not to sound timid.

She nodded for him to continue.

"Well, seeing as I don't know as much as the rest of you do," he started. "about your world, I mean; it would most likely benefit myself to learn a little bit before I rush into this again."

"Sounds intelligent," she answered. "What do you want to know?"

He took a deep breath and spoke, "Are all vampires strong? I mean, do they all have super-human strength?"

Mina nodded and looked a little embarrassed. "Yes, we do. We're evenly matched against one of our own, but not so much against humans."

"I see," he said, hiding his fears at the unfair advantage this vampire had over himself and Kori. "What about healing powers? Do you heal quickly? Last time, I remember Raven did something- and then I was healed, or at least the pain went away. Can all of you do that?"

Mina looked a little uneasy but answered him anyway. "No, not really. Vampires, in general, can heal faster, but nothing like Raven is capable of. She's a rather….special… case, I'm afraid."

"What kind of special?" Richard asked, his interest piqued.

"I don't know if I should be talking about this," Mina sighed. "It's a long story and somewhat much to take in, in such a short time. Raven's existence is complicated, to say the least."

"Please, Mina," Richard begged, sensing there was more to his dark-haired beauty than he previously thought. "I can tell that there is something unique about Raven but I don't know what exactly. Could it be why this vampire is after her?"

Mina shook her head. "No, her past shouldn't be an issue, at least nothing major, anyway. He might be someone she's crossed paths with before, but it shouldn't have anything to do with why Raven is what she is. And I shouldn't be talking to you about her; it's not fair to either of you. If this fight is the end of you two, then you don't need to know anything."

Richard scowled at her and decided to get forceful. "Tell me, Mina. Tell me everything about her, even if you think it's something I don't want to hear. An innocent human's life is at stake because of me and maybe if I know more about Raven then I can understand why he is doing this. Raven and I can never be more than two ships passing in the night; we're from two completely different worlds and it wouldn't be healthy to stay together. Alton devoted his entire world to her and it was blown apart in a few short seconds. If we ended up together it would be too painful for me because if I devote myself to her it _will_ be until the day I die and not a moment sooner."

Mina seemed to regard him with a mix of respect at his aggressiveness and humor, as if there was still something he didn't quite know. "And what if you two are meant to be more than a few wayward sea-faring vessels? What then, Richard? Would you leave everything and anyone behind just to be with her? Would you accept the deal that the Fates have cooked up for you?"

"Mina you know I would," Richard offered sincerely. "But it just wasn't meant to be, not in this lifetime."

Mina sat silently for quite some time, regarding Richard in the passing shadows. "Fine. Deny it all you want, the Fates will make it possible in time."

Richard was going to reply back with a snarl but was cut off as Mina decided she wasn't finished talking yet.

"Raven isn't a full vampire," she said, diving right into it. "I mean, she _is_ a vampire, but she comes from a mixed line."

"A mixed line?" Richard asked. "You mean, like….like……I have no clue where this is going."

Mina smiled and continued on. "Raven's lineage isn't like normal vampires. She wasn't bit, technically, but her mother was."

"So her mother just decided to raise her in the vampire ways?" Richard questioned, a humorous tone to his question.

"Hush child!" Mina retorted playfully. "You see, a very, very, _very_ long time ago Raven's mother got caught up in some rather….unsavory…groups. I won't go into all the details, but in the end she was offered up as a pagan sacrifice to a demon Lord named Trigon."

"Who is Trigon?" Richard interrupted.

"Quit interrupting me and I would explain!" Mina snapped, smacking him rather hard in the arm.

"Ouch!" he replied, rubbing his now-bruised arm. "I was just curious."

"Well your curiosities would be satisfied if you just kept your yapper shut!" she said, smiling.

She waited for him to respond and when he just sat there, looking like a spoiled child, she smirked and continued on.

"Good! Now, as I was saying…. Trigon was a demon who had been locked away for centuries underground and it is only through the birth of a human child that he could regain his passage to Earth to dominate. When Arella, Raven's mother, found out what had truly happened, she fled from her home. She had no idea how to fix her problem and she could just tell that she had become pregnant. While she was on the run, she ran into a vampire named Daniel; Daniel was the oldest and most powerful of the vampires and he fell madly in love with her."

"If he was the oldest and most powerful of all vampires," Richard cut in carefully. "Does that make him anything? I mean, do vampires have a hierarchy?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, we do. And yes, I suppose Daniel would have been considered the King of Vampires, even though we are heavily matriarchal. When a King marries, it is generally the Queen who is taken to be the most powerful and leads her people."

"So Daniel wanted to make Arella his Queen?" Richard asked, entirely enthralled in the story.

"Yes," Mina answered. "Arella and Daniel had many talks about what he was and what she was carrying. Daniel vowed to help her find a way to free the baby without killing it and Arella vowed to let him change her after the baby was born."

Mina paused and her face seemed to sag with defeat. "Unfortunately, their pact was to be broken. Being the King of a kingdom made mostly of rogues, it makes for a difficult rule. All vampires technically have to follow any decrees laid down by the King or Queen and they do command almost any order given them, so it makes for a rather testy population. One of those rogues decided that he wanted to rule instead and so he attacked Daniel….by attacking Arella. Before Raven could be born, Arella was on the brink of death and Daniel could not live without her. So he bit her and changed her before he could lose her."

Mina stopped again, thinking that Richard would want to interrupt, but instead he just sat there, waiting for her to continue.

"No one has ever quite understood it but, somehow, in the exchange, Raven was changed. Of course, right after Arella was changed, Raven had to be birthed or they would have lost her as the body dies somewhat violently after being changed. Thankfully, Arella was only a few weeks away from her due date or things might not have turned out the way they did." She stopped again and smiled. "And so Raven was born, created of three parents: a human mother, a demon father and a vampire father. Her powers were unheard of as she grew; she could heal others and herself, she could levitate, she seemed to be able to project her mind and even to move instantaneously from one point to another through the shadows. Add all of that to the usual vampire strengths and you had one powerful child."

Richard found himself smiling at the thought of Raven as a small child with unyielding powers and no one to keep her in check.

"Daniel raised her as his very own," Mina continued, noting the smile on his face. "He trained her and helped her hone her powers as she aged. When she hit eighteen years of age, Daniel prepared her and together they found a way to take on her father. They destroyed him silently in the underworld but kept his horrible tales alive to make sure no one would ever try to resurrect him. They used the fear of him to keep others from ever finding out he was gone. Raven's mother died a few decades later when she crossed the path of vampire hunter. They were all the rage in Europe and she, unfortunately, was not as attuned to their follies as others were. Raven wept for her mother for years, but it was Daniel who kept her sane, helping her to gain her life back and reminding her that someday she would find her own mate and rule as her mother once did."

"So Raven was groomed to rule the vampires," Richard stated more than asked. "All that power must have made her more valuable and frightening than even Daniel."

"Yes of course," Mina responded. "When a few more years had passed, Raven finally ventured out on her own, keeping in contact with Daniel, but learning to live her own life. She made many friends along the way, both human and vampire, but she kept her true identity from most of them. With the exception of Daniel and a few of her closer friends, no one ever knew that Raven was going to be Queen of the vampires someday. Daniel took care of everything and let her find herself and her mate while he handled any issues."

"And then Daniel died," Richard finished for her. "Leaving her truly alone."

Mina let a lone tear run down her cheek. "Raven loved her father so much; she had finally opened her heart to Alton when Daniel was killed by another vampire. She took that as a sign that they were not meant to be together and she took up her post as Queen. Before the murderer could get away, she chased him down, hunted him like the pig he was, and then killed him to avenge Daniel. Everyone knew that he had died and he had a daughter. No one really knew who Raven was and only a few who have ever had to deal with her know now. After he died, she kept just our group close and moved from town to town, content to just get by in life, never really living, or loving, for that matter."

"It's so sad," Richard finally said. "She's lost anyone she ever cared about. I see now why she values her friends and her privacy."

"She fights hard for the ones she loves," Mina replied, glancing out the window as the carriage slowed to a stop. "Well, we're here."

Richard looked out into the dark morning and let his eyes roam over the quiet remains of the dilapidated castle. It was close to three in the morning and the silence was incredibly eerie at this hour. He didn't know how, but he could just tell that Kori had been taken here and that they had just stumbled upon the rogue vampire's dwelling. They eased out of the carriage and watched with wary eyes as Garfield and Tara stopped the horses nearby and joined them.

"What now?" Tara asked, her eyes sweeping over the grounds, looking for a sign of anything.

Richard looked to Mina and Victor and it was Victor who answered. "We find him. We destroy him. We save the girl."

"Should we have a plan?" Mina questioned, looking all like the vicious hunter she used to be.

"Find Kori," Richard answered determinedly. "She has to be our first priority. After we make sure she's safe then we kill him."

"What if…." Mina started to say when Richard glared at her.

"Seriously, Richard," Garfield finished for her. "What if he's already gotten to her? What if she's dead? Or even changed? What then?"

Richard was silent as his mind went through all possibilities. "Just find her. After we do that, then we'll figure it out."

They understood that he didn't want to face it, but they let him do his thing and just nodded in agreement. Slowly, one by one, they edged toward the building and entered the wreck through a hole in a wall that obviously had been a library at one time. No one said a word, keeping an eye open to the slightest of movements. They could feel the chill of the winter wind biting into their skin from every corner of the castle and every noise felt like a sonic boom in their ears. They made their way into the main foyer when Garfield stopped, looking to the left.

"There he is!" he cried out as an evil chuckle echoed out from all over.

They whipped around to look and Mina spoke next. "No, he's over there!"

They all turned again and this time it was Victor who growled. "Now he's over here!"

They were in a circle, their backs touching while they all looked into different parts of the castle.

"He's all over the damn place!" Richard snarled, listening to his taunting laugh and looking at every shadow that moved. "What do we do?"

"Should we split up?" Tara asked, her fear slipping out quietly above her bravery.

They were all quiet as they contemplated what that could mean. If they split up then they could cover more ground and find Korianna quickly. On the other hand, they would be easy to pick off and could be killed just as well. They all had an internal debate and finally Victor ended it.

"We split up," he decided, frowning and clenching his hands at the same time. "Tara and Garfield, you take downstairs. Mina you take the grounds. Richard and I will have a look upstairs."

Mina nodded. "Should we have some sort of signal if we find anything or anyone?"

"How about 'Help!'?" Garfield suggested, his cheeks turning a slight red.

Everyone let a small smile grace their faces and Richard understood why Raven had chosen this young man to save. He was brave and humorous and devoted. They agreed to meet back in the foyer in 20 minutes if they didn't find anything and everyone split up, going to find Kori, hopefully alive and well, and then destroy the vampire.

* * *

Tara and Garfield headed off to the opposite side of the castle, away from the way they came in and found a whole lot of nothing. They occasionally heard noises that sounded like mice skittering across the floor and once or twice they could have sworn they saw a human flitting from shadow to shadow. They nervously made their way from room to room, looking for any sign that the girl was still alive. Neither one of them wanted to come across the vampire, but they knew they had to be brave for Raven's sake. Raven had saved them from death and allowed them to flourish in their love for even longer than they both could have imagined. They owed her their lives and they refused to see her fall to something so dark when she had survived so much horror already.

They made their way through a few more rooms and hallways when they stumbled upon the kitchen. It was a huge mess covered in cobwebs and dust with a cellar pantry off to one side. They quietly debated and decided to split up again so they could cover both spots effectively since their time was running out. Tara took the cellar while Garfield continued to search the many nooks and crannies of the kitchen. It was dark and dank down there and she could hardly see anything, but she could definitely hear more rats rummaging around for the long gone food that used to reside here. As she was making her way around the final corner, she heard a startled yelp from her husband and the door to the cellar slammed, sending her heartbeat racing.

She stormed up the stairs, calling his name out as she frantically pounded on the door. She could hear a scuffle from the other side but it was hard to tell what he had come across or who was winning. Despite being a small, lean woman, Tara knew how to throw her weight around so it didn't take too long to slam her body into the door and open it up. Unfortunately when she did, her heart seemed to stop in her chest.

"Gar?!" she cried out into the semi-darkness, noting the swinging pots and disturbed dust everywhere. "Garfield, where are you? What happened? Garfield?!"

She ran from the room, no longer looking for anyone other than her husband. It was like he had vanished into thin air and the thought frightened her to her very core. Quickly, she ran across the house, going to find the others and, hopefully, her (preferably living) husband.

* * *

Mina half-ran/half-stalked around the castle grounds, looking for any sign of where this vile creature could be. As she looked around, she also glanced through the windows to see if there was some sign to where he could be holed up. She noticed some brief movement once, but it was only Tara and Garfield searching through a lower-level room. She searched high and low for the girl but could not find anything. As she was coming around the back of the grounds, she heard a lot of noise and could barely make out Tara's shrill call for Garfield. She stopped momentarily to listen and see what was happening.

As she was standing there, she felt a cold shadow swoop down behind her but, when she turned around, there was nothing there but an eerie feeling. She spun back around and was startled as Persephone and Robin whinnied in the distance and ran by her. She bolted after them and tried to catch them; Raven would kill her if she lost her prized horses! As she was going after them, the shadow fell over her again and she was knocked on her face. Her vampire reflexes had her back on her feet in less than a second but it was already too late as the horses sped off into the distance and whoever had attacked Mina was gone, but their laugh echoed off the dark walls.

Mina growled in frustration and ran back towards the house, her fangs starting to drop as she internally vowed to rip that evil bloodsucker to pieces.

* * *

Richard and Victor moved quick but methodically through the rooms upstairs. They had heard Tara's cries and then the laughing that seemed to flow from outside. They wanted to stop and see if their friends were okay, but they knew that they needed to continue on, not wanting to waste any time. Victor would barge into the rooms and corners first and then Richard would follow, quickly searching for any clues of where the vampire had taken Korianna. They were about to give up hope on finding either one of them when they reached the end of the hall.

They were just coming out of the last room upstairs when they noticed an orange glow flickering from one of the rooms they had come out of earlier. They stood there staring at the open door and then at each other.

"What do you think?" Richard asked.

Victor grunted. "I think the bastard is baiting us! That's what I think. We're on his turf now so he wants to call the shots."

"It's obviously a trap," Richard started, frowning. "But the question is: should we still follow? We haven't had any luck anywhere else. Do we let him draw us in?"

Victor was quiet for what seemed like forever. "I don't think we have any other choice. It sounds like everyone else might have run into trouble already."

Richard agreed and the two men walked toward the light, remembering that this was one of the living rooms with the huge fireplace built into it. They were prepared for anything when they walked into the doorframe; as soon as they had stepped into the room, Tara came barreling from behind and then Mina seemed to suddenly appear beside them as well. No one said anything as they crowded into the room, ready to strike at any moment. When they had gotten a few feet into the room, the door slammed shut and they knew it was futile to try and open it. They had walked right where he wanted them to.

"How nice of you to visit me," a voice drawled from the shadows. "My bride and I were hoping to have some company tonight."

The vampire laughed again and seemed to appear from a corner to their right, dissolving out of the shadows themselves. They all stood there, no one moving, until Korianna walked out from behind him, looking as still as a statue. Richard tried to bolt, but Victor and Mina held him there until they knew more.

"Let her go!" Richard screamed at him, still struggling. "She has nothing to do with this! Kori, darling, snap out of it, please! I'm here to take you home, please come with me."

Kori just smiled and stared blankly ahead, still under the monster's spell. The vampire chuckled again as he slid a pale arm around her waist and pulled her into a grotesque embrace. Richard's blood boiled and he wanted nothing more than to kill the beast before him.

"Oh I think she is doing just fine with me," the vampire gloated, looking back at them. "In just a few short hours, I am going to change her and take her away with me to be my wife. I will have her feed on your carcasses before the sun rises."

He bared his fangs and Mina hissed at him, letting her own show fully. Richard was truly terrified at the sight but pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on trying to save Kori.

"What do you want from us?" Tara asked. "What have you done with my husband?"

"And what do you want with our friend?" Victor questioned, his hands clenching and unclenching in fury.

"Oh he is fine for now," the vampire dismissed, waving a hand as another fire lit up the couch to their left and the prone, but still breathing, body of Garfield was illuminated. "He is our appetizer. And as for your _friend_… well let's just say it's personal, okay?"

He let Tara run over to Garfield as she cradled his head in her lap but could no nothing more than just hold him. Richard could see tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to wake him. The vampire looked amused at everything and was keeping his attention focused on Richard, as if waiting for him to make his next move.

"I know you," Mina muttered quietly. "I've seen your face somewhere before. Who are you?"

"I am an old friend of your friend," he sneered. "We go way, way back, I'm afraid. So please tell me, where is she? I had rather been hoping she would see me off. I mean, it really would not be any fun to kill all of you without her here to watch."

Mina still could not place him but her mind was reeling through years and years of memories; she was certain she had seen a slightly younger version of his face somewhere, in a book, perhaps. Her own body was revolted and heating up, itching to destroy this monster that had decided to hunt down the very woman who was her savior. And it was then that she recognized who he was.

"I've seen you in her books," Mina responded, eyeing him boldly. "In the sketches in her diary. I don't remember where exactly but it was a long time ago. So why have you decided to destroy her life now? Raven has never killed anyone without just reasons, so what are yours?"

He smirked at her and motioned for Kori to sit down next to the fire as he walked in front of the window, looking out before he turned back around to face them. "My father was the vampire hunter, Vladimir, the one who took her mother's existence. He was obsessed with vampires; some he would kill outright and others he would bring back home to study, to see what made them tick. He experimented on them, he broke them until they were nothing and then he destroyed them. He paid so much attention to them that he forgot his own son, a young child who was intrigued by the work he did, who just so happened to get too close one night and paid for it dearly."

He let out an abrasive 'humph' and continued on. "He never even noticed; his own son was turning into a vampire, the creature he detested the most, right before his very eyes and he never even noticed! I still admired my father and his work but I approached it from a different angle. I was going to go after Daniel, King of all the vampires after my father died and I was going to control them. I was going to be in charge and I was going to make all of them the vilest of creatures and have them kill any person who was too much like my own father."

"But then she showed up," he snarled, glaring daggers at them. "Her noble quest to avenge her mother and all she did was ruin my life! The moment she saw me, she could tell what I was and she used that against my father. When he looked at me and realized, for the first time in years, what I had become? Well, my dear old father no longer wanted anything to do with me. He looked at me with pity and disgust and, before Raven could destroy him, he tried to kill me and take me to the grave with him! My own father! He cursed me with his last breath as I tried to save him and so I vowed that I would take away anyone who ever meant anything to her from that point on. The only problem was that she was ever so elusive. It took me years to find Daniel and even then I had to hire some pathetic fool to do it for me!"

He paused and smiled at Richard. "And now I've found her and I can do the same thing to her that she did to me! It was easy enough to get you, her human toy, to despise her and turn against her! Even now, you are only thinking of this little brat, betraying her with every breath. I could never get the rest of you to turn on her so killing you is much easier; I will take away everything she holds dear."

"You're Drake," Mina realized, her eyes growing wide. "The young boy who Raven took pity on! She was trying to save you and this is how you repay her? Your father treated you like a dog and yet, it's him that you revere. Just how messed up are you?"

"Oh I think you're about to find out," he leered at her before he moved so fast that he seemed to disappear before reappearing right behind Tara on the couch.

"Tara, watch out!" Victor yelled, but it was too late.

Drake was too fast for her and with one hit she was down on the ground, sprawled out below Garfield. Richard took the moment of confusion to call out to Kori and try to break his spell on her. Mina and Victor rushed at Drake while Kori watched and Richard ran over to her. The battle began between the two vampires and Victor while Richard grabbed Kori and tried to get her to run.

"Korianna!" he breathed out, frantically trying to find a way out. "Kori please snap out of it! We have to get you out of here! Kori!"

She stared at him blankly and did not budge, staring off into the distance, not seeming to register anything. He pulled and pushed and begged; he did not want her to die because of him and he knew if he didn't get her out of there then it would be hopeless for all of them. Richard glanced back at the ensuing fight just in time to see Victor hurled across the room and crash into a desk while Mina rushed the vampire. Mina lasted a little longer but then she too was thrown across the room and then Drake's eyes rested on Richard.

In less than a second, he was next to the human detective, grinning evilly and Richard felt a sharp pain in his chest as Drake's hand hit him and he slammed into the wall twenty feet behind him. He was too busy trying to breathe again or he might have noticed the flash of shock and recognition that flew across Kori's placid face. Drake laughed again and just paced in front of the window, taunting all of them. Garfield and Tara seemed to be stirring off to the side and Mina was helping Victor up on the other wall. Richard was just watching the maniac as he went back and forth in front of the large window. If he had not been so obsessed with watching his every move, he might have noticed the tall redhead's face as her mind battled with itself, trying hard to remember and break the spell.

Everyone was staring at the vampire as he gloated and they were just waiting to see which one of them he was going to finish first. He stopped and faced Richard and just smiled, and in that instant, he knew that he would be the first to die and there was nothing that could stop this madman. Just as Drake was about to run and rip the puny human to shreds a large shadow passed by the window and a loud CRASH was heard as the window busted into millions of tiny pieces.

Drake was hit from behind by another body and they tumbled farther into the room amid the shards of glass and small flakes of snow that were resting comfortably on the pane outside. No one knew what to make of this intrusion and when their savior was finally revealed, a collective gasp was heard and their minds were sent reeling. The attacker on top rolled off, leaving long scratches along Drake's arms and backs, and stood up facing him, breathing heavily.

Raven's eyes were pure red and her fangs were completely descended, making her looking horrific, frightening and, at the same time, dreadfully beautiful. Her normally taken care of coif was undone and dark black hair that glistened violet in the moonlight ran down her back in loose curls. Her skin was pure porcelain and she hardly looked like she had just flown through a window on the second story of a decrepit castle and stopped a rogue vampire from killing her friends. Her nails looked menacing as she crouched, ready for more of a fight and her blue cape swirled around her now tattered periwinkle dress.

Richard could hardly believe how healthy and _alive_ Raven looked, let alone how gorgeous! She had done a complete turnaround from the dying ball of bones he had seen recently and he was taken aback at the transformation. Obviously she had changed quickly, for she was only wearing a light satin dress and a dark cape with absolutely no shoes on. But that didn't make her any less intimidating; when Drake realized who had attacked him his face betrayed his fear which quickly turned into anger. Richard chanced a glance at Mina and Victor and noted the looks of surprise at seeing their friend in such a fierce state.

"This ends now Drake," Raven hissed at him, her eyes glowing more and more red by the second. "You will die and my family will be safe once more."

Drake chuckled uncertainly and glared at her. "I don't think so, my dear Raven. I intend to kill all of them, make the human woman my bride, and then murder you so I can rule over all the vampires. I can finally get my revenge on you!"

He pounced at her, hoping to catch her off guard, but one second Raven was there and the next she was not; her body seemed to slide into the shadows and then reappear behind him. Her face twisted into a mirror image of his taunting one and 'tsk'ed at the man, beckoning him forward yet again. Drake growled and tried to attack her once more and once more he was defeated as she seemed to rise in the air above him and deliver a hard kick to his face to send him sprawling on the ground. Drake stayed down a little longer this time but the evil look in his eyes had grown. As he struggled to get up, Raven quickly went to Korianna and whispered something into her ear; the tall woman's eyes grew wide and then she seemed to collapse on the floor, looking peacefully asleep.

"No!" Drake cried out, hissing at her. "She was mine, you wretch!"

He leapt toward Raven and the battle began. Richard could hardly keep track of all the hits and growls, the bared fangs and flying cloth. They were moving so fast that his eyes could not figure out who was winning. As he was watching, he felt his heart grow at the thought of Raven and he found himself falling in love with her all over again. She truly was an amazing woman; she bounced back so quickly, she defended her friends and family so fiercely, and she looked like a goddess all the while. He found himself regarding Kori as a friend once more, replacing his adoration for the un-gettable demon vampire Queen with a pure heart. As he was caught up, Mina rushed over to him to help him get up.

"Mina," he gasped, looking at her. "I don't understand. How did she get here? How did she find us? How is she back to normal? And where are her shoes?"

Mina smiled and helped him stand up. "I'm guessing Persephone and Robin ran back, as they do seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to locating her. And Raven is connected to all of us; I'm sure she could sense where we were and that we were not faring that well. As for her shoes, well…. I'm sure she just couldn't find the right pair to go with her dress."

"You're avoiding the question," Richard growled, getting his bearing back.

"I know," Mina replied. "I just don't know if this is the right place to discuss this with you."

With that, Mina was gone again, making sure Tara and Garfield were okay so Richard went to the corner to Kori's body. As soon as he knelt down beside her, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw it was him.

"Richard!" Kori exclaimed, leaning up and throwing her arms around his neck. "Richard, I am so happy that you are alive! I had feared the worst I am afraid."

Richard found himself chuckling. "You were worried about me? You were the one being held captive by an evil vampire; I should have been the worried party. Are you okay, dear? Did he hurt you?"

"No," Kori answered, shaking her head and sitting up fully. "I am most fine. It was almost as if I could see everything happening but could not respond how I wanted to."

Richard was glad she was okay and all he wanted to do was get her out of there now. "Well come on then, let's get you safe and back home. Your father is worried sick about you. There is a carriage outside that we can take."

Kori frowned and, with his help, stood up to survey her surroundings. "No, I would very much like to stay. I want to make sure everyone is okay."

Richard looked and saw that she was wrapped up in the blurry fight between Drake and Raven. Raven seemed to have a black aura encompass her and suddenly Drake was tossed at the door, splintering the heavy oak doors and flying out into the hallway. Everyone took a moment to collect themselves and assess any damage. Raven barely looked like there was one hair out of place and she swept across the room to check on Garfield, who was still lying on the couch. All eyes were on her as her hands began to glow blue and the pain on his face seemed to slide off, his body being healed by her demon powers. Everyone was so caught up in watching her that they failed to notice the subtle hints of recuperation in the hallway.

Richard was so in awe of this woman that he vowed to himself right then and there that he needed to be with her at all costs. He knew he was being selfish and that Kori didn't deserve to be hurt like that, even after everything she had been through because of him, but he couldn't deny his heart anymore, not after knowing the love and devotion she was capable of. If he had been able to tear himself away then he might have noticed Korianna gazing at him with a look that said she understood. She knew she would not be leaving with this man tonight and, though it saddened her, she knew he would never look at her the same way.

Suddenly, Raven tensed and determination set in her eyes.

"Richard, no!" she screamed, but it was too late.

Drake was not done yet but he knew he would be soon; he wasn't going down without a fight and he would take someone down with him. Before he knew it, the world was going in slow-motion and Drake was in Richard's line of sight. He didn't have time to move a muscle and soon he was falling backwards with a funny, warm feeling spreading down his body. Before his body could hit the floor and his vision could dim, he watched as a vicious Raven swung through the air and then Drake's horrified head was going the opposite way of his body. After that, the world went dark.

* * *

Richard's head was pounding and his chest felt like it had been ripped in two. He groaned and went to push himself off the floor when he paused, feeling soft blankets and a mattress instead of cold stone.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily to the air around him, not expecting an answer.

"He's awake!" a high-pitched female voice rang out to his right. "Richard, are you alright? Mr. Wayne, come quick, he's awake!"

_Bruce_? Richard questioned himself, _when did he get here_? He forced his eyes to open and felt blinded by the sunlight streaming in through his windows. It took him a few moments but he soon realized he was in his own home, in his own bed and that the high-pitched squeal belonged to Korianna. She beamed down at him and he forced himself to smile back. Before he could ask her anything, Bruce, Alfred, and Mr. Johansson rushed into the room and began asking him questions. He assumed that he answered them all to their liking because Bruce looked like he wanted to hug him and Bruce didn't do hugs.

"What happened?" he croaked out, trying desperately to remember anything. "How did I get here?"

"You were a right fool, you were, son," Bruce answered, sitting in a nearby chair. "You're lucky the doctor was close by or you would have been a goner. I can't believe you went after that serial killer by yourself!"

Richard looked to Kori and found her eyes urging him to just go along with it. He nodded and made an apologetic face.

"You're also lucky that Miss Desiree and her friends happened to see you get in trouble," Bruce continued. "I mean, you all could have been hurt by that maniac! It's a shame that his body fell into the river; I'm sure there's quite a few men that would have liked to have known his name and had a go at him, myself included. I can't believe you were stupid enough to let him near your chest with that knife. At least you and Miss Johansson were able to get home safe."

Richard smiled crookedly at his uncle's way of showing he cared and he understood why Kori had given him that look. They had fabricated an entire ruse just to make sure no one thought they were crazy. The older men babbled on for a bit longer then, after giving the young man and woman a sly look, excused themselves and let them alone to talk. They were both silent for a moment, neither one knowing quite what to say.

Finally, it was Richard who broke the ice. "I take it everything turned out all right, did it?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I suppose it did. I'm glad you weren't hurt worse."

"What did happen?" Richard asked. "I mean, the real truth, of course."

"Of course," she answered demurely. "Well, that vampire named Drake, he slashed at you and nearly killed you. Raven did what she could but there was too much for her to do on her own. She did kill him though. Drake. He's gone, blew away like dust. I don't think I have ever seen someone so forceful and yet, so caring."

Richard knew she was talking about Raven but he just nodded. "Kori… I…"

She cut him off with a sad smile. "Please don't say anything, Richard. I already know. You could never look at me the way you gazed at her. I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?" Richard prodded, feeling his heart break a little at her sadness. "Kori, you know I never meant to hurt you. I do care about you, very much."

"I understand, Richard," she replied. "You are a good friend."

They sat in silence again, the uneasy heartbreak looming overhead like a cloud. He truly did feel horrible, but she truly did understand. She might have loved Richard, but she would rather suffer now than force herself to be with a man who did not love her as much as he did another. And she could never live with herself if she thought someone had only settled for her instead of following his heart.

"Did you get to talk with her?" Richard questioned out of the blue, rushing to change the subject. "Raven, I mean. You had been trying for days, it seemed."

"Yes, I did," Kori responded, looking a little brighter. "She was quite a woman, I must say. I knew she was powerful, but I never realized she could have been the Queen! My grandmother would have died to have known."

Richard's brow went down and he didn't bother hiding his confusion. "Wait, what? Y-you knew she was a vampire?"

"Oh, of course!" she replied eagerly. "My grandmother used to tell me stories about her all the time. I could not believe my luck when I figured out who she was."

"You mean you knew the whole time?" Richard inquired with an incredulous look. "And you didn't tell me?! That could have saved me so much trouble."

They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing. They would be okay and remain friends after this, despite any emotional differences. They talked a bit more about what Kori's grandmother had told her and Richard began to realize why she was so adamant to meet this incredible woman. They continued to talk for another hour or so when Richard couldn't hold back any longer.

"Kori, do you think you could send for her?" he asked nervously. "I think I need to talk to her; I have a lot to say."

Kori was quiet and bit down on her lip, looking out the window and pointedly ignoring him.

"Kori?" he asked again, his brain going on alert.

"She's gone," she said sadly, still refusing to look at him. "She left the other day. You've been out some time."

"Well of course she would have left," Richard chuckled. "I can't imagine Bruce would have let her stay in the manor."

"No Richard," she said again. "I don't think you understand. She's left. I imagine she's not even in the country any longer."

Richard's whole world seemed to come crashing down on him and the room began to spin. She couldn't be gone! He never got to apologize, never got to talk to her, to tell her that he loved her! Kori was playing a cruel joke, she was angry at being jilted and now she was lying to him! But no, Kori wouldn't, _couldn't_, do anything like that and he found himself asking why. He just didn't realize he had asked it aloud.

"Maybe I should call on Mina," Kori answered him. "She's staying in London, waiting for you to wake up. She can answer your questions better than I can, I think."

Without another word she was up and out of the room, sending for Mina Harker, the one who apparently had all the answers.

* * *

It seemed like hours had passed before Richard heard the door open and smelled Mina's perfume before he saw her. She came in, said nothing, and sat down, staring at him like he was a wounded animal. His tongue burned with a million questions to ask but he couldn't force any of them out. His face felt hot and sticky as he had silently wept when no one was looking. Mina looked like she pitied him and it only brought the lump in his throat higher up.

"Where?" he grunted, not looking at her.

"Away," was all she said.

"Why?"

"Love."

"Ha!" he barked, forcing back the tears. "She left me because she loved me? That's horseshit, Mina and you know it."

She sighed. "In her eyes, it's not."

"Then explain it to me," he whispered.

"She left because she couldn't bear to see you get hurt again," she said. "She didn't want you to become a target anymore because of her. She wants you to be happy."

"I won't," he replied, sounding like a child. "Not without her."

"I know," was all she could muster.

"Then why did you let her go?" he growled.

"Even though I disagree with her as a friend," Mina answered. "I cannot disagree with my Queen. She asked me to stay and make sure you were alright before I left as well."

"I don't understand any of this!" he cried, angry at how fast things had gone bad again. "First she loves me. Then she's dying because I called her horrible names. Then she doesn't want anything to do with me. Then I fall back in love with her and she leaves because she loves me too. Tell me where this makes any sense."

"Raven didn't waste away because you called her names," Mina snapped, glaring at him. "She almost died because you stopped loving her."

"I didn't love her then, at least not that I was aware of." He spat back. "Intrigued, yes. In love, not really."

"But you were," Mina argued. "You just didn't realize it."

He didn't know what to say to her and so she continued on.

"You see, Richard, with vampires and demons and any other supernatural creature there are rules that are followed. Since people like myself and Raven are somewhat rare and an oddity compared to your average human, Fate steps in and arranges things for us. Demons and vampires are born or created with one person meant for them, a soul mate that will never change and will be your perfect match. But humans, humans are given free will to love whomever they wish! Fate rarely ever mixes the two worlds, but when she does it always has a reason."

"What does that have to do with anything?" he interrupted.

"Don't you ever shut your mouth?" Mina snapped, her old demeanor showing through. "You and Raven are soul mates, okay? And because vampires and demons cannot resist their soul mate, nothing ever happens. But when humans get involved, our worlds get twisted upside down; if a human were to deny his or her love in their heart then we pretty much shrivel up and die. You didn't just call her names, Richard, you shut her out of your heart and, for that, her soul told her that she needed to break down and give up."

"Oh," was all Richard could say, feeling a thousand times worse than he already had. "So, then when I admitted to you that I truly did love Raven…."

She nodded. "Yes, then her soul was able to heal itself. Being soul mates doesn't necessarily mean having to be near to each other, it just means that your hearts are forever connected. If you shut one down, then the other one can't possibly continue on."

"But she left anyway," he mumbled. "What am I supposed to do now? Just wait and see if she comes back?"

Mina sighed again and he could see tears in her eyes. "That's why she asked me to stay behind."

She paused and Richard felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Love her like you will always love her, Richard. But, also make room in your heart for another. She wants you to be happy and safe and to find love with someone else. That's why she left and that's why she couldn't be here."

"Because it would have hurt to say goodbye?" he whimpered.

"No," she replied, standing up and kissing him on the cheek to say goodbye. "Because she didn't think she could have left without taking you away from everything you call home."

Richard watched her leave and pass by Kori on the way out, both women covered in tears and his own heart yearning to be with the woman he was forever bonded with.

* * *

A few days later, Richard was well enough to walk around on his own and his heart was trying to mend, even though he didn't think it ever would. He had a very long talk with Korianna and he decided that if he couldn't love and have his Raven, then he could learn to love Korianna just as much; it may not have been fair to her or to him, but they cared for each other and for now that was more than enough. Kori fought adamantly for quite awhile before giving in and realizing that they were both settling for now. She also realized that both of them had found someone they cared for and who was a good person and that was more than some people could ever hope for, so who was she to turn it down?

They made arrangements for the wedding and Kori agreed to move to America so Richard could continue his work as a detective over there. Richard would sail back in a week or so and then she would follow in a month's time and they would wed over there, with their entire family watching over them. Before he left, Richard met with Bram to give his version of the supposed showdown with the serial killer. As they were talking, he broke down and told Bram everything, from beginning to end. When he was done, Bram promised to keep everything a secret but did ask if he could borrow the idea for a play or something like that.

Richard finished his vacation is decent spirits, considering and, before he left made sure that he rode to Chelsea and see her house one last time. When he arrived there, he went inside and looked at the bare walls, the empty floors and the silent air. He went into that wonderful study of hers, where it seemed that everything had happened, and thought about what it would have been like to just sit there and watch her for hours. As he was turning around to leave, he noticed there was a book left on the shelf so he went over and took it. He opened the blank cover and within seconds realized that this had been left for him; from the earliest age she could remember, Raven had written her entire life down and had left it for him so that he could know who his soul had been intertwined with. He smiled forlornly and walked outside, pausing one last time to look at the house. He had just started to get back into the carriage Alfred had driven when he heard a snort come from behind him.

Trotting across the lawn was the handsome black stallion called Robin and he was heading right for Richard. When he reached him, he nuzzled his face and Richard noticed a slip of paper tied to his saddle. Apparently Robin had refused to go and so Raven was forced to separate her two favorite horses because he wanted to stay behind with a new master. Richard petted the horse and told Alfred to ride ahead and he would follow behind on Robin. At least now he would have some physical memories of the woman he loved. He thought about her every night and wondered where she had gone off to; had she traveled to America in hopes of seeing him again someday? Or maybe she had fled to France to fit in with the aristocrats there? Or possibly she had traveled out East to China and tried out a brand new culture? Wherever she was, he hoped that she was happy and that he would get to see her again someday.

* * *

"Maybe someday?" Kori's voice wafted at him from across the table as they sat down and figured out the last of the wedding details.

"We'll figure all this out," Richard responded, smiling encouragingly. "Just try to put an end to all your doubt."

Kori smiled back and nodded. "We'll try to find a way to make things better now and then maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud."

"Until then, we'll be better off," he answered. "Somehow. Someday."

He paused again and looked quizzically at her.

"Live our lives out loud?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "What on Earth does that mean?"

She laughed a musical laugh and got him to laugh as well. "I have no idea."

A/N: So, kudos to anyone who can find the song lyrics I put in here! It got stuck in my head and begged to be put down on paper so I did. Also, this is the last long chapter. There is only the Epilogue left and then this story shall be complete. I already have an idea and stuff written down but if you have any suggestions or would just like to guess what's up my sleeve, then please do!

Later Daze,

SCP


	6. Epilogue: Turn of the Century

Teen Titans: The Darkness that Beckons

Epilogue.

* * *

A/N: Here it is. The end. *sigh* I hope you all like it. Oh yeah, and did anyone catch the Rob Thomas lyrics at the very end of Chapter 5? LOVE that song. Yeah, anyway. Read on please!

* * *

The rain and fog poured down on the soggy ground, giving England the dreary gloom that it was well-known for. Most English natives were used to the grumpy weather by now but occasionally it did seem to put a damper on whatever outing was scheduled that day. Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, for the group that gathered at the East Tower Cemetery the weather seemed to fit their current mood, only enhancing the grief they were there to express.

For two women who were standing upon the next hill watching from afar, the rain was nonexistent as they waited from afar. They were quiet for most of the ceremony and when the mourners began to walk up and give their condolences, the shorter woman turned to her friend and smiled sadly.

"Thank you for meeting me here," she said. "I didn't think I could come alone."

Her friend smiled and tucked her now-shorter brilliant hair behind her ear. "You haven't been back to London since, have you?"

"No," she admitted, shaking her head. "I haven't even been able to step back on English soil. And that goes for America too; I've almost run out of places to live."

"Hide, you mean," the redhead smirked. "You are too old to play coy, my dear."

There was another comfortable silence as they listened to the words of the deceased's widow and mentally noted how much their old home had changed since they last had lived here.

"Have you read that drivel that Stoker ended up writing?" the redhead scoffed. "What kind of a name is _Dracula_ anyway?"

The dark-haired beauty nodded in agreement. "Oh I absolutely adored how weak the women were in his novel. He completely twisted the events…. I'm sorry he used your name, Mina. You were the only one he could have really hurt."

Mina sighed. "I ran into him while he was visiting Romania to get a feel for the setting and we talked. He asked if he could use my name to 'draw the tourists' in, that's what he said. I didn't mind. At least he didn't reveal your real name; that would have caused quite a commotion, Rae."

"As long as it didn't interfere with your life," Raven conceded, absentmindedly touching her updo to make sure it was all still there.

Mina paused and chewed on her lip. "Why now, Rae?"

"I've _always_ been concerned about you, Mina," she replied, her tone laced with confusion.

"That's not what I meant," Mina snapped and then apologized. "I meant, why now? Why have you returned after so many years? So many _decades_, Raven? You didn't even come back when he… when he… well, you _know_, I don't have to remind you."

Raven closed her eyes and focused back on the funeral procession below her; the methods hadn't changed much since she was last here, but the 1950's had much to offer and she was still trying to figure out the fashions that the mortals below her were wearing. There was so much she could say, some she thought she didn't have to, and more that she needed to if she ever wanted to move on.

"I never let him go," she said, barely above a pained whisper. "I was obsessed with tracking him in the papers; I even sent Victor to keep an eye on him when you were busy. I couldn't bring myself to attend Bruce's funeral. I was afraid I would see him and I wouldn't be able to stay away…..Victor told me the wedding was beautiful. I never looked at the pictures he sent me."

Mina nodded and placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. "It was a beautiful wedding, but it wasn't one full of love. It was convenient and they were doing it so they wouldn't be alone."

"Don't say that!" Raven hissed, pushing back tears. "I've always believed that he was happy with Kori and that they lived a good, albeit short, life together. It was the only thing that kept me away and kept him safe."

"Well you need to face reality, Raven!" Mina scolded her. "You made the wrong decision and it didn't even matter! You left to keep him safe and _he died anyway_! I thought that maybe when Kori passed away, you would have shown up to pay respect to the only woman who was man enough to take care of your soul mate! At least Tara went there for you."

Raven choked back a sob and turned away from Mina. "I'm sorry, so sorry Mina. I just couldn't trust myself with him! I loved him so much and it hurt twice as bad to leave him, but I truly thought it was better for him to have his own life. I've never taken a life and forced them to trudge along this path that we never had any choice in and the last person I would ever subject to this life of horror would be the man I was destined to be with."

"Did you ever think that maybe _his_ destiny was to find a way to be with you forever and always?" Mina asked quietly.

Raven was silent again for quite a long time after that, just watching the people below and letting her tears fall away and melt into the rain. The funeral was almost over by the time Mina broke the hush yet again.

"Did you know that his dying request was that their son was to be named after him?" she asked with a smile. "And now the eldest son in every generation carries his moniker. He made sure his legacy was carried on long after he was gone."

The corners of Raven's lip twitched upward. "I kind of guessed that, considering that the tombstone down there reads 'Richard Timothy Grayson IV.'" She paused. "I could never find out how he died… my Richard, I mean. Victor never told me."

Mina frowned. "No one ever really knew. I heard from a friend when I was in America that Kori was telling everyone it was an accident on the job. That was also where she met her second husband, Roy Harper, I think his name was? He was Richard's partner and, word has it, that he took care of her after he passed…… I also heard more than that, but chose not to believe the rumors."

"What rumors?" Raven questioned, a look of intrigue crossing her features.

"Pssh!" Mina answered, irritated. "Some people said that the son Kori had wasn't Richard's, even though she claimed he was. They said his eyes didn't match. I told them to stick their heads where the sun did not shine!"

"People thought Kori _cheated_ on Richard?" Raven inquired, incredulously. "I don't think the naïve girl had it in her."

Their conversation was interrupted as the funeral ended and they gazed down to see the family and friends disperse and began to live their life again.

"Do you miss him?" Mina requested suddenly.

"Every day," Raven replied without hesitation. "Sometimes, though, I wonder if maybe he truly wasn't my soul mate, at least, not after he married Korianna."

"I don't understand," Mina asked, perplexed. "I thought we settled this matter already?"

Raven groaned. "We did but……. After he left and married Kori, I used to get strong vibes from him all the time. And then… right before I heard he had died…. I felt a jolt in our connection, but nothing like what happened in the beginning. Maybe his free will overpowered anything we ever had and he did become Kori's soul mate in the end."

Mina didn't agree or disagree with her but considered the obvious; nothing had ever happened to Raven after he died and, with soul mates, death truly was the ultimate betrayal. Mina looked away and watched the youngest Grayson/Harper descendant playing in the puddles and smiled at the thought of her own child, long, long gone by now. She wasn't paying any attention to Raven or to anything else around them except the small child so she failed to notice the shift in the atmosphere, the smells of familiarity from the past that wafted by, the feeling that someone's eyes were on her, or the words that were coming out of her friend's mouth.

Raven didn't want to admit that something was going on around her since she was so wrapped up in the grief that had surrounded her for almost a century now. The wind whirled around her face, dragging a few curls loose from her updo so she grabbed her clip and let her long, luxurious midnight locks cascade down her small back.

A voice drifted on the breeze and clung to her heart. "You are so beautiful Raven…."

She smiled and a lone tear fell down her cheek again. She didn't even notice that the rain had stopped and the air was warming up, such was the temperamental English weather. She ran a pale hand through her hair and felt something deep in her chest flutter. She felt her heart telling her to turn around and so she listened without hesitation. When she turned around, she smiled and felt her heart soaring.

"Mina?" she croaked out. "I think I'm having a heart attack."

Mina humphed and didn't bother turning around. "You need a beating heart and flowing blood for that to happen. You're not having a heart attack. Or a stroke for that matter."

Raven laughed. "Then I must be dying, or already dead."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, amusing her.

"Because I'm seeing ghosts," was all Raven said.

It took Mina a second to register what she was saying before she turned to look at her friend. When she noticed that she wasn't still facing the graves, she moved around to see what had taken her attention. When she found what Raven was looking at, she gasped and couldn't hide her surprise.

"If you're dying, then I must be right behind you," Mina whispered, her mouth hanging open.

Standing in front of the two vampires was an almost exact replica of one Richard Timothy Grayson, the First, of course. He didn't look to be much older than when Raven left him and even his smirk looked to be the exact same. He was standing a few feet in front of them with his hands deep in a gray trench coat. Raven could see a sharp, black pin-striped suit beneath the jacket and a matching hat atop his oddly spiked dark hair. No one said anything, did anything, or even thought anything as they all stared at each other.

"I thought vampires were already dead," his smooth, velvety voice arched across the wind toward them.

They looked at each other and still said nothing. Raven's eyes were pushing out more and more tears by the second and Mina's voice refused to work.

"Hello, Mina," he said, walking forward just a bit. "In all the years that I've known you, you've never _once_ _**not**_ known what to say."

"But you're dead!" she blurted out, looking him over. "I was at your funeral!"

He chuckled and it sent shivers down Raven's spine. "I am no deader than either of you; I can assure you of that."

"This can't be happening," Raven murmured, more to herself than anyone else present.

Richard turned his warm, honey eyes on the vampire queen and smiled wistfully. "I've missed you so much all these years."

She let a sob escape as her body fell to the wet ground and she could do nothing but weep uncontrollably. Why was her mind taunting her like this? Why had it decided to conjure up his handsome face? Was her conscience torturing her because she had fled? So many questions flew through her mind as she sat balled up on the ground. The vision of Richard walked forward and crouched down with her and forced his hand into her protective shell so he could retrieve her chin and make her look at him.

"Please, don't!" she bawled, trying to shake her head. "You're not real, you can't be! It's not possible."

He smiled and wiped away her tears. "I'm very real and it's very much possible, my Raven. The simplest answer is never the most obvious; I'm dead, but I'm here. I look the same, but it's almost 100 years later…"

Mina wheezed and her eyes grew wide. "Y-you're… you _changed_?"

He nodded and bent over to lift Raven up and set her down on a nearby pedestal.

"I was crushed when you left," he began, a serene sadness creeping into his eyes. "Kori and I agreed to marry, but only because it would make our parents happy. She knew I could never love her like I loved you and, over time, Kori realized she only loved me as a dear friend and nothing more. We married and she helped me look for you every moment of every day. I was gone most of the time and she fell in love with a friend of mine. It was my own fault, really, that I got killed. I was somewhat reckless and didn't use enough discretion when I was lurking around the vampires."

"So Kori did fall in love with him while you were still married?" Mina asked because Raven was still struck mute. "Then your son…..?"

Richard shook his head. "She did fall in love with him and I gave them both my blessings. Our son was not, in essence, ours, but I asked her for that one favor so that she would not be discriminated against and so that maybe someday you could find your way back to me with my supposed genetic trail."

His answer was directed more at Raven, but it was Mina who nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue.

"Kori helped me fake my death in turn for her freedom to marry Roy," he went on. "I dropped by every few years to make sure they were doing okay and to see if they had any contact with any of you. After that, I spent all of my time and money traveling the world to find you to tell you that I loved you and that I wanted to, no, _needed_ to be with you, Raven."

"All these years," Raven whispered. "All these years I've thought you were gone, that you were no longer my soul mate… but instead you were…."

He smiled and Mina let out an amused chuckle. "I told you, Rae-Rae. It was his destiny to change for you."

Richard flashed another smile that showed off his gleaming fangs and Raven was truly struck by how handsome he had become, even more so than when he was human. His tall and lanky form looked pristine with his flawless pale skin; it made his unruly jet black hair pop out even more. He seemed more perfect with his light eyes, light skin, and all of it contrasted against the dark suit and dark hair. She wanted to say something but was interrupted by the sounds of a carriage rolling up the nearby path. Richard turned around and saw an older couple sitting up front and smiled, recognizing their faces instantly. He waved and laughed at Tara and Garfield Logan as they sputtered in realization at who was in front of them. They waved back, taking his sudden appearance in a rather easy stride and went back to waiting for their passengers.

"Where's Victor?" Richard asked animatedly.

Mina's eyes clouded over and she bowed her head. "He's gone, Richard. He… he passed away almost twelve years ago." She paused to smile. "We spent the last few decades traveling around Africa and just having fun. I miss him…. But it was truly fun while it lasted."

Richard gave her his condolences and they hugged. She laughed her tears off and told him that she had met someone new, a vampire this time, who owned a vineyard in Italy and who reminded her in every way of both of the mortal men she had lost in her life. She said her goodbyes and told Richard to have some time alone to talk to Raven and to make up for lost time. She got into the carriage with Tara and Garfield and the trio sped off, heading into town or wherever they decided to stop. Richard waved until they were out of sight and was surprised to see Raven standing up and staring at him when he turned back around.

He took the time to take every inch of her in; in less than a century she had become even more beautiful if that was possible. She was wearing a black satin gown, circa 1930's, that was embroidered with hundreds of black pearls everywhere and hung low in the front. The sleeves covered her pale arms and the cinched waist with the poufy bottom made her look so petite and delicate. She had a pert black hat to match her dress with a small veil attached to the top. She looked so elegant and regal that she would have taken his breath away and made his blood pound if he had any. He rushed forward and enveloped her in his arms, capturing her rosy red lips in a passionate kiss.

Raven was taken aback by the suddenness of the kiss but soon gave in to the century-old desire and let the bond between them flood her senses. The love these two had held onto for years surfaced and bubbled and threatened to break free out of their skin and they tried to put every ounce of their feelings into that one tiny action. The world around them stopped while they kissed and sparks flew through every nerve ending in their bodies; Raven suddenly stopped him with a finger to his lips and pulled a few millimeters away. She smiled at him and got lost in his eyes.

"I love you, Richard Grayson," she said, meaning it with every fiber in her being. "I'm sorry for everything…"

He quieted her again, this time with a chaste kiss.

"And I love you, Raven," he answered back, pushing her hair out of her face.

Raven shivered as she felt his undying devotion fly through her and she knew she could never leave him, not ever again. He leaned in for another ardent kiss and she stopped him, smiling again. He pouted and stuck a fang out of his lower lip, causing an infectious laugh to bubble out of her porcelain throat.

"Why do you keep stopping me?" he whined, a mischievous glare in his eyes.

"Why rush things?" she answered, wriggling free and starting to run away from him and egging him on to chase her back into town. "We have endless possibilities with which to explore."

He gave chase, laughing with her. "And which _possibilities_ do we get to explore right now, my Queen?"

She blew him a kiss as she ran around a tree, giggling. "Oh we have all the time in the world to figure it out, my King. Eternity is really long…. Especially near the end."

* * *

A/N: Well? How was it? Bad? Good? So-so? Let me know. I'm a sucker for more or less happy endings, and I couldn't bring myself to keep this one sad, but I do me some drama! Lol. And please no flames on what Richard's real, full name is because I don't care, not really. This is called Fiction for a reason! Oh yeah and kudos to Woody Allen for the Eternity quote at the end, I thought it was funny! Sorry if the ending seems a little OOC, but I mean, come on! Two vampire lovers who are soul mates and have been looking for each other for almost a century and they DON'T get all spastic and childish? Pshaw! Review, please!


End file.
